


Ashen Dreamers

by Squidlington_Jones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ashen Demon, Azure Moon/Crimson Flower/Verdant Wind/Silver Snow, Divine Pulse Angst (Fire Emblem), Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma, flawed parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidlington_Jones/pseuds/Squidlington_Jones
Summary: After returning from the dead Byleth struggles with who and what she is while trying to pull her remaining friends and loved ones from the brink of destroying each other. Knowledge that Rhea has been hiding things, even from those closest to her, drives Byleth to uncover the truth behind centuries of uneasy peace built on a foundation of lies and twisted truths.At the same time she is struggling to come to terms with her feelings for the crown prince of Faerghus. It's getting harder to tell whether she's drawing him out of the dark, or if he's pulling her down with him._____UPDATE: Dimileth Smut in Chapter 4 onward~I'm smashing the events of the different routes together. Focus is on the romance, but I wanted to shine more light on a few other themes, characters or subjects.*Will update tags as I go...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 133





	1. The Fall

**Pegasus Moon**

Rain pelted down from the heavens, cold and relentless. It had been so for the past week straight. The skies above were a dark and angry grey backdrop behind the graves of her parents. When she managed to think clearly, she often thought on how unlikely it was that the grave markers had survived the five years that Garreg Mach had sat in ruin, home to bandits and then eventually a feral, blood thirsty prince in exile. Most of the time however, her mind was plagued with painful memories. Images of the abomination Aelfric and her mother had become, of her father dying in her arms with a sad smile. Her teeth ground together painfully as she struggled to maintain a placid façade, even here when there was no one else around.

Years of struggling to emote at all and now she was having difficultly hiding what she felt to ghosts.

"You say you do not see the dead, and yet you spend all your time with them." The words were bit out harshly, and sounded more like the growl of a beast than the voice of a man.

Dimitri wasn't wrong. She did see them, though likely not the same way that he saw those he claimed haunted him throughout most of his life. Painful as they were, though the grief was still fresh in her mind and heart, what she saw during times like this were memories and nothing more.

She contemplated arguing with him, but where would that get her? Nowhere so far… After she'd returned, having lost the ability to converse with and confide in Sothis - yet another person dear to her, gone now - and jumping through time, she'd thought Dimitri could still be reached. His old self had to be in there, though it may be buried deep beneath layers of grief, hatred and bitterness. He'd taken her hand after all. But that had been the last time such a gesture was made to her or anyone else since they'd been reunited. Since her return Dimitri had spoken little, and on the rare occasion he did he was spitting words coated in venom, muttering of revenge, blood, and nothing else. He would not accept her help or assistance from anyone else despite throwing himself recklessly into battle after battle. They had to force him to let Mercedes, Marianne or Linhardt treat his wounds. For all his uncanny strength he was still human. Since their reunion his armor somehow had even more dents and slashes in it than the day she'd found him. Some had been hastily repaired, but more had been left as they were.

A long awkward silence drew out between them as Byleth mulled over whether or not to acknowledge what at this point she was starting to believe was him deliberately provoking her. The silence stretched out longer and longer as she stared blankly at him, not unlike how she once might have, years ago, before emotions had begun to awaken within her. Her face was a void, though she feared everything she felt was still clearly visible in her eyes. Would he even notice if it were?

Perhaps he did. Or perhaps part of the awkward boy she knew simply would always be a part of him. He was the first to avoid eye contact, shifting his gaze to the ground, shuffling restlessly in place. "You'll get nothing from them. The dead only have demands, unending demands for lives that were stolen from them. The unending call for justice." He spat, eyes still fixed on the rain sodden ground.

"Dimitri…" What would she say this time? _You're wrong? You think I don't know? You think you're the only one who's lost people? You think you're the only one tortured by guilt?_ How could she say such things, how could she even think them? She knew what he'd been through and it wasn't a competition, and yet… The urge to protect him, all of them - her students - it always took over. As much as she wanted to lash out she couldn't bring herself to do it, even when more and more often, Dimitri's cruelty was being turned on his allies.

However, she couldn't find the words to even attempt a pretense of comfort and understanding right now. Not today with images of her parents, Sothis… all those who's faces no longer walked the halls of Garreg Mach - dancing through her mind.

"I need to go, I have - I have things to prepare before tomorrow." She blurted as she stood up from the rain saturated ground. She hadn't cared that she was soaked through, or that her legs were numb and her skin like ice.

His hulking frame blocked most of the stairway back up to the monastery as she attempted to brush past. Dimitri appeared frozen in place as she went, until she felt him grip her arm firmly, almost painfully. She spun around, unable to keep her irritation, maybe even anger from her eyes. Seeing her reaction something flared in him. He looked shocked momentarily before the sliver of a grin quirked up at the corner of his mouth. She knew that look. She'd seen it dozens of times whenever he succeeded in riling someone up. Catching a glimmer of the beast he'd become in someone else was one of the few things that could make him smile these days.

Yanking her arm free Byleth's face returned to its placid, emotionless state. The expression (or lack there of) came easily enough at least. It had been the face she'd worn for most of her life after all. "What is it, Dimitri?" All business. She would talk no more of ghosts and revenge. If he was determined to treat everyone around him as tools to be used then she would act the part - at least during times like these when she didn't have the strength to muster anything more. "We are the same, though you may still try to fight it. They call for blood and you and I shall answer."

She frowned but didn't respond. Unbidden memories of her father's death returned to the forefront of her mind. The way he'd smiled at her that one last time. The guilt she'd felt thinking she'd denied him any true emotions for all those years. The rage she'd felt in the moment she'd lashed out a Kronya. Flashes of Dimitri's efforts to comfort her, how he'd confided in her as he revealed the circumstances of his own family's demise. For all his innocent bumbling and naive hopes back then, the horrors he'd experienced hadn't broken him, not entirely. They'd made him strive to be wise, considerate and kind. Could that boy really be gone?

_How did we get here…?_

She hadn't realized she's zoned out until she felt his hand on her cheek, surprisingly gentle as he brushed away rain - or was it tears? There was no way for him to know and for now she could fool herself into thinking she hadn't let her mask slip. He looked… sad, unsure… It was an expression she had not seen on his face since she'd found him, since before that even. Not since before the day Edelgard had revealed herself as the Flame Emperor had he looked like this. Byleth scrambled for something to say, anything that might reach him while was like this - not the " _rat_ " or the _"boar"_ , but Dimitri.

But the moment passed. His hand fell back to his side stiffly, his eyes grew cold, unfocused. Now it was he that was leaving wordlessly in a hurry.

_How did we get here?_

* * *

Dimitri stalked the halls of the monastery, unable to sleep. A common occurrence since he'd escaped Cornelia's clutches. He couldn't afford to sleep. Not when he was being hunted. Not now, when _he_ was the hunter. Even if he had wanted to, it was at night, in his dreams, when the ghosts were their most vocal. A riot of desperate wailing, cries of pain, screams for revenge and pleas for justice bombarded him relentlessly until he woke and exacted revenge on their behalf. But it was never enough. No matter how much blood he spilled, no matter how many bodies he'd left in his wake. They were never satisfied with his offerings for he had yet to destroy the true source of their pain.

Though he would not admit it, now that he had allies once more his goals appeared to actually be within his reach. If she hadn't come back…

Raised voices in the courtyard below caught his attention. Sticking to the shadows, he moved closer to the edge of the balcony to observe the scene below. Gilbert, Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid surrounded Byleth who looked more exhausted than he'd ever seen her. He wondered if they'd noticed in all their planning and bickering, the state that their professor was in. Outwardly she looked the same as she ever was - placid, serene. The "Ashen Demon". But he saw it. The dark circles under her eyes, how her cheeks had become more hollow of late, the stiff way she held herself, like she was always preparing to defend herself from assault whether it be verbal or physical.

Byleth held that same look he'd seen briefly on her face at the cemetery. Like she wasn't really there.

"This can't go on." Ingrid said, arms crossed over her chest. Her stance was strong but her voice shook slightly. "He's putting everyone at risk, not just himself."

"I said it before, but I actually hate to admit it. He may finally be showing his true colors."

"Now isn't the time for that, Felix." Ingrid sighed.

"What are we supposed to do? He wont listen to anyone. Not even the Professor." Sylvain said, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at the back of his neck. "Gilbert, is there nothing we can do?"

The veteran knight huffed out a sigh, his eyes resting on Byleth, who remained silent, unmoving. "This is difficult, but not impossible. Regardless of his… tactics, or lack there of, our goals remain the same. We need answers. We need allies. We need to defeat the Empire and their allies lurking in the shadows."

"But Ingrid is right." Sylvain cut in. "He can't be trusted not to put everyone in danger on the battlefield. We can't fight our enemies if we can't trust our allies."

"Why are we doing all this for him anyway?" Felix muttered. "Do we really want a creature like that on the throne?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Gilbert muttered. "King or no, mad or sane, we know why it was he became what he is. It's why we're all where we are today. We must try to remain focused on the task at hand. At least until we've regained some modicum of stability."

"But that brings us back to the original question?" Ingrid blurted in exasperation. "How do we achieve anything while he's actively putting everyone at risk? I won't let anyone else fall because he's blinded by revenge."

Silence drew out between the party. Byleth remained still until she stood abruptly and began to walk away from the group.

"Professor?" Gilbert called to her.  


"I need to think." she muttered.

"But Professor, tomorrow -"  


"Just leave it to me. I won't let anything happen to anyone. You have my word."

"Professor!" Ingrid ran to catch her, pulling her back by the arm. "This isn't just on you. Let us help."

_Of course Ingrid would notice the state she was in when the others didn't._

"You ARE helping." Byleth smiled weakly, but even from where Dimitri stood he could see that it was just another mask. "Let me handle this, Ingrid. You can stay focused on the task at hand."

Dimitri did not linger to witness any more. Anger bubbled and broiled within him. At first he thought it was due to their insinuation that _he_ was putting their mission at risk. He may be a beast but he was not a child that needed to be minded for his own good. They simply couldn't see that this was what NEEDED to be done. Brutality was what procured results. It was how the Flame Emperor had succeeded. It was how he had been captured and neutralized. It was how he became what he was.

But his anger quickly turned inward. How had he let this happen? Why was it everything always rested upon Byleth's shoulders? The lives of her students, the hopes of Rhea, the will of the Goddess, the future of Fódlan. Why was it always her responsibility? Why couldn't he help her? Why couldn't he ever help her?

Without realizing, he found himself at the doors of the cathedral. He paused at the entrance, shocked to find someone else was already there despite the late hour. Sitting at one of the few pews that remained in tact was Byleth. Moonlight trickled in from the caved in ceiling, alighting on her hair and giving it an ethereal glow.

He should turn back. He'd caused her enough grief for one day. And yet his feet carried him forward, his boots echoing through the skeleton of the monastery's holy place. Despite the noise he made as he approached, Byleth didn't stir, didn't look back at whoever it was that intruded on her peace. Was she so distracted that she hadn't noticed him approaching? If her mind was this preoccupied she'd be a mess on the battlefield, a liability. He couldn't have that. He couldn't abide anyone putting his mission at risk. Rage began to simmer within him again. How could she claim to be working in their best interest when she couldn't even maintain awareness of her own surroundings. Such carelessness would lead only to failure and death.

But as he rounded the corner of the pew he saw why she had not stirred when he'd approached. Byleth was asleep. All his rage and anger melted away as he looked upon her serenely sleeping face. Frozen to the spot, he didn't know if he should wake her or leave her or…

He considered placing his cloak over her. The cathedral was cold and it looked likely that the rain would return before the night was out. But such a gesture would not be welcome, he was certain of it. Who would accept the rags of a rat? He groaned before he could catch himself. He was fully conscious of how quickly his anger flared and then receded. He'd lashed out both verbally and physically at Byleth, Gilbert, Sylvain and Felix. All of them had somehow managed to resist returning the favor in kind, even Felix. He couldn't fathom it. Why did they bother? There was nothing left but a wretch were a prince once stood.

"Are you just going to stand there are all night?"

Dimitri flinched as Byleth's calm voice cut through the silence. Her eyes remained closed a moment longer before she turned her head to look up at him. He found her gaze… Cold. He nearly faltered. This wasn't like the mask she'd worn earlier that day. Her gaze was completely unreadable.

When he was young he hadn't really thought much of her moniker of the Ashen Demon. Her actions always spoke louder than her surface level appearance. Certainly, she'd always thrown herself into battle, and her skill in combat was nearly unmatched. But the way she'd interacted with not just her students, but everyone at the monastery was clear evidence of how deeply she cared for everyone. Even after he'd railed against her efforts to reach him upon her return, when he'd tried to drive her away she had remained, calmly and quietly trying to bring him back from the dark.

It was too late for him. He and the darkness were one. But was it now creeping in to claim her as well? He'd mocked the others for their hypocrisy. They called him cruel - mad - for his ferocity and ruthlessness, his thirst for bloody revenge. But did they not strike down their foes with equal ferocity?

Yet somehow seeing her like this gave him pause. This was different from the handful of times she'd grown frustrated, or angry with him. There was simply nothing there to read from her expression.

"Did you need something, Dimitri?" She asked getting up from her seat, her voice monotone, not even a hint of annoyance. Nothing.

He scowled, more at himself than anything else. Why _had_ he come here? Why was it always her? Drawing him in, making him remember things he no longer had, things he wanted but could never have… not any more.

His lack of response seemed to be answer enough. She stood holding his gaze fixed in the cold grasp of her own. "Very well, I must retire then." She walked swiftly past him, careful to give him a wide birth. She clearly did not want a repeat of what happened at the cemetery.

"I need no caretaker on the battlefield!" He called at her back, causing her to pause in her tracks. "Mind yourself and leave me be."

She didn't look surprised that he'd been eaves dropping. She showed no emotion at all. "My sole aim isn't to watch over you, though I would never let you fall to our enemies if I can prevent it. I'll be watching over our friends so they can focus on the mission. They seek only to help you, Dimitri. I will not let them come to harm. Whether the threat is from our foes or from you." Calm words, coldly stated as fact. For some reason he resented them, though he had no right.  


"Hubris will be your undoing. You'll be no use to anyone if you're distracted in your efforts to _save_ everyone. I will not abide carelessness or distraction in battle." He bit out through gritted teeth.

Still her composure didn't falter. "You forget I have being fighting my whole life. I'm a mercenary, this is what I do. I will not fail them and I will not fail you. I will not let anyone including you put us in jeopardy."

Without another word she left him in the empty cathedral.

How did she do it? Despite everything, it was always her voice that managed to cut through the cries of the dead, albeit temporarily. For a moment he mused that it may be due to her connection with the Goddess - some power she'd inherited, but he couldn't fool himself of that for long. That didn't matter, it had never mattered, not to him. Something had always drawn him to her, even before her true nature had been revealed.

But he dared not let his thoughts linger on things that could never be. Distraction was not acceptable. His ghosts called for blood and he would not let them down, not when an end to their suffering finally appeared to be within reach.

However, that night as he fought the pull of sleep, one thought plagued his mind. It drowned out the voices of the dead… She'd referred to herself as a mercenary, not a professor.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Professor? You look…"

Ingrid's concern did touch her heart, but if Byleth removed her mask now she was worried that she'd lose focus, or perhaps more aptly, lose her nerve. That would be unacceptable. Still she could not close herself off entirely to her friend's kindness. "I'm perfectly fine. Believe me, Ingrid. Some situations call for a different approach, a different mindset. Its been some time since the -" _Ashen Demon_ was what she was about to say but even now the moniker made her uncomfortable. It was certainly awkward to refer to herself as such, and yet it was the first thing that popped into her mind. "- Since my life as a mercenary needed to be brought back to the forefront."

Ingrid didn't seem to notice the slight slip, or at least she was kind enough to pay it no mind.

"I'll just come out and say it. I'm worried about you." Ingrid looked her directly in the eye, face solemn. "Ever since you both returned to us… I don't know. With him the difference is clear. But I know you. You're always trying to hide your struggles, your pain, but you can't keep carrying everyone else's burdens. Eventually even you will break, and I couldn't live with that. None of us could."

Byleth wasn't sure how to respond. What she wanted to do was to hug her friend, tell her everything that was on her mind, tell her how scared she was that Dimitri may never truly come back to them. She wanted to tell her how she understood even less about herself and her purpose than ever before. She may be one with a goddess, but she certainly didn’t feel like it. But she couldn't reveal all these doubts. Not now, as they were preparing for combat. Showing uncertainty and weakness would do nothing for her companions' already fragile morale.

"I understand your concern, and… I thank you for it. It truly does mean very much to me, Ingrid. But I am well, tired, but well."  


"Professor…" Her voice took on that characteristic scolding tone. "I know you worry about him. We all do. Just… be careful, alright? There's dying nobly for a cause, and then there's charging blindly into the fray. I fear we're walking a fine line between the two these days."

A wry smile quirked up the corners of Byleth's mouth. "I cannot argue with you on that point. Look, I - I will be careful, as much as anyone can be in our situation. But I can't leave him, Ingrid. I left him once already and… I have to keep trying to bring him back."

"I understand, Professor. We have your back, you and his Highness's." Ingrid squeezed her arm firmly, a sad smile gracing her lips before leaving Byleth alone to prepare.

There was little left for her to do before heading out, yet she still dragged her feet a little more than usual. For some reason her level of apprehension was heightened compared to normal. Perhaps it was just the compounding responsibilities she'd taken upon herself adding up as Ingrid suggested. But despite the multitude valid reasons for her to be on edge, it was Dimitri's behavior from yesterday that was unsettling her. Her hand absent mindedly traced where his had rested against her cheek in the graveyard. What had come over him?

If her heart was not an unnatural abomination would it have thumped in her chest? Would her pulse have raced?

Her hand dropped to her side almost violently and she shook her head, attempting to loosen the traitorous thoughts from her mind. These foolish notions would get her no where. She needed a clear mind. There were beasts to kill, allies to protect, and a kingdom to save.

* * *

"Don't you think its strange that yet more of these creatures have cropped up at Conand Tower?" Felix grumbled.

"Perhaps? There _are_ a lot of bandits in the area. And the Empire seems to have been experimenting with crest stones on anyone they can get their hands on…" Sylvain offered, though the memory of his brother and what he'd become seemed to be unsettling him, even now five years later.

"They could also be wild? Perhaps they caught the scent of the previous beast, and this is some kind of territorial behavior." Mused Linhardt.

"It doesn't matter how they got there. They die and then we can get back to what matters." Dimitri growled out. He appeared to be more irritable today than usual, though he spoke little, even for him. However, as they approached the entrance to the tower he hung back, awaiting direction from Gilbert or Byleth.

The outside of the tower was littered with corpses - men and animal alike. The stench was revolting. "There is definitely more than one in there." Byleth said scrunching her nose. "Even if it had been there for some time its unlikely it could achieve this level of carnage on its own. Many of these are fresh."

"There will not be a lot of room to maneuver in there if we are facing more than one beast." Gilbert said thoughtfully.

"We could lure them out!" Suggested Caspar, a little too enthusiastically for Byleth's liking.

Ingrid nodded. "Before we send someone I could fly up and see if can get a read on their numbers the windows should be wide enough to get enough of a view."

"Yes! I can accompany you and ensure our way is silent so we do not draw attention to ourselves before we are ready to act." Constance chimed in.

"That leaves the bait." Yuri drawled. "No offense Professor, but _not it_."

"We need someone with speed an stamina. That’s a lot of stairs and a return trip." Byleth sighed. The idea of sending any of them as bait made her sick. She'd go herself but she knew she was not the fastest. Offering would be a waste of time.

"I can go." Felix suggested.

"I am to be going as well." Petra stepped forward, looking eager. "These creatures are very like the ones of Brigid. I am familiar with how to approach such situations."

Byleth nodded. "Very well. Casters should wait outside with the archers. Some of the warriors should remain outside as well to catch any creatures that may try to escape. The rest of us will wait inside on the first floor so we can catch them as Felix and Petra draw them out, make sure our bait have time to get to safety and catch their breath. We may be able to bottleneck them on the stairs, but we take the creatures on as one."

"I'm with you, Professor! I've been itching for some action for days." Caspar was tossing his axe from hand to hand restlessly. Hilda had to grab him by the collar to keep him from walking straight into the tower.

"Just wait until we find out how many there are, Caspar!"

"Count me in too. I'll punch a hole in 'em for ya." Balthus said with a wink.

While they decided who would be going where, Ingrid and Constance flew up to survey the upper floors. When they returned they reported at least four, possibly five beasts. They appeared to be wild however. Not the creations of the Empire. "Not sure if that’s more or less reassuring." Ingrid sighed.

"It is what it is and it doesn't change our objective. Ready everyone?" Byleth looked her to her companions who nodded firmly. "Let's get going then."

Along with Caspar and Balthus, Sylvain, Hilda, Ingrid and Ferdinand joined her inside. Gilbert remained outside to watch their backs. Dimitri stalked in behind them without a word. No one questioned his choice to be part of the team inside.

They each took a position in the shadows, making sure to spread out as much as possible. With another nod from Byleth, Felix and Petra swept up the stairs as silently as spirits.

Tension was wired throughout Byleth's entire frame. Five was a lot of beasts. They had the numbers but still… Anything could happen these days.

They heard them coming after what felt like hours of tense anticipation in the wake of Felix and Petra's departure. The roar of the beasts and the clamoring sounds of them racing down the stairs echoed throughout the tower as they charged after her friends. Byleth prayed their footing would not fail them during their descent. Seconds after the commotion began Felix and Petra sped past the warriors waiting at the bottom of the stairs the first of the beasts in tow. Caspar, Balthus and Sylvain stepped before the beast, cutting off its pursuit of their friends. Byleth exhaled deeply, allowing a brief moment of relief to sweep over her knowing that Felix and Petra had made it. The rest of their party took up position just beyond the stairs waiting for the rest of the creatures to emerge.

"FIVE!" Felix called between gulps of air, confirming Ingrid and Constance's report, just as another beast's head rounded the corner of the curved stairwell. Unlike it's companion, it paused to survey the room before leaping over the first creature and landing behind Sylvain and the others. The second beast stood before Byleth, rearing to attack. Before either of them could move a blast of electricity shot out from the tower's entrance. Annette and the others had gathered so they could attack from a distance.

Arrows, flames and eldritch energy spewed into the first floor of Conand Tower as the remaining beasts clattered down the stairs to be met by the ranged assault. Byleth took advantage of the distraction and struck at the beast standing before her. The scene in the tower soon erupted into a riot of clashing blades, snarling beasts, and the scent of blood. Their strategy seemed to be holding however. The slower beasts had gotten caught up on the stairs, the passage too narrow for them all to pass through at once. They clawed and snapped at each other, desperate to make their way into the fray below.

Byleth remained focused on her beast. Thankfully Dimitri had joined her to face it and was close at hand. One less thing she needed to keep an eye on for the moment. They quickly found a rhythm with which to assault the creature. Wherever one of them left an opening, the other would swiftly move to take their place, chipping away at the beast's armored hide relentlessly. Just as they'd brought the creature to the brink of defeat one of the beasts on the stairs broke free, lunging over those in combat blocking the stairs, and heading straight for the arched entrance.

Gilbert, along with Petra and Felix blocked it from reaching their casters. However the distraction had left Byleth open to one last dying swipe from the claws of the beast before her. She managed to dodge quickly enough to avoid having her head batted off her shoulders, but not fast enough to avoid the attack completely.

She felt the sting of the poison ripple through her shredded shoulder almost immediately, but there was no time to dwell on it. With the stairwell cleared of one less body, the other two beasts quickly made their way down to meet them. Byleth readied her blade to take on her next foe but as it approached, Dimitri bolted in from her periphery, faster than she thought he was capable of moving. He bodied the beast into the crackling wall of the tower. The whole structure rumbled at the impact.

What was he _DOING_? Such recklessness was not necessary.

Shaking off her astonishment she rejoined him against the creature. As the fight continued, so too did the rumbling of the tower. Beasts and warrior alike were being tossed into its crumbling supports as the melee continued. They needed to retreat, or at least get out of there and take the fight outside.

As the ground began to shake beneath her feet she heard Gilbert calling from the doorway. "It's coming down! Everyone get out!"

Firing a shard of ice at the beast before her, the frozen tendrils slowing its movements, she bought herself time to turn her focus to her friends. Most had started to make their way out. Felix, Caspar and Dimitri were the last to leave. She had to step between them and the remaining creature. "Get Dimitri and get going." she grunted.

They didn't argue.

The remaining beast was on its last legs, but then she was starting to feel like perhaps she was as well. It was getting more and more difficult to focus. Black spots were dancing at the edges of her vision and her sword arm was shaking. The arm and shoulder that had been slashed felt like they were on fire. Still she tried to clear her head, concentrate on the task at hand: getting out while ideally trapping the last of the creatures in the falling rubble. But the floor beneath her feet was shaking. Was there another chamber beneath this one?

Without turning her back on the beast she quickened her pace as she backed her way out of the tower. Her companions called for her to hurry, but her movements were slower than they aught to be. There was some kind of ruckus behind her but she couldn't afford to look to its source. The beast before her continued its onslaught, oblivious that the tower was coming down around them. Then just as she was bracing for another attack she felt an arm around her waist before she was swiftly hefted out of the way of an attack.

Dimitri snarled at her but didn't release her. "I _TOLD_ you I would not abide carelessness!"

"Dimitri get back -" A large piece of the floor above them came down, crashing through the stones they stood upon. In moments the ground opened up as the tower began to come apart in earnest. Panicked cries erupted from the crowd outside but nothing could be done.

They were falling into darkness.


	2. Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the dark together and plagued by memories and doubts - Byleth and Dimitri attempt to overcome the darkness and get back to their allies.

**Pegasus Moon**

Her chest felt heavy. There was something warm and shuddering pressing against her. It was almost suffocating. As she blinked her eyes open, Byleth found herself face to face with Dimitri. His face was strained, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, the bleak scene came into focus. They were buried beneath the tower. No light trickled in from the world above. The only thing providing any modicum of visibility was the faint glow of the Sword of the Creator which was miraculously still gripped tightly in her hand.

"Can you move?" Dimitri grunted.

"I think so." Her body was stiff and sore. They'd literally had a ton of bricks dropped upon them. She managed to shuffle out from beneath Dimitri. Her head was pounding and her ears rang as she got to her feet, looking to back to Dimitri. He'd been shielding her from a wooden beam that had toppled down into the along with them. Thank goodness it hadn't been more than that or even he would not have been able to bear it. Once she was free he shrugged it off, looking for a moment as if the effort had been nothing, before falling to his knees.

"Dimitri!"

She dropped to the ground with him, flame alighting in her hand so she could get a better look at him. Blood trickled from his forehead and he was scuffed and scratched all over.

"Leave me." He barked, shaking off her hands.

Byleth's eyebrows attempted to scale her forehead. "And go where exactly?" Focusing her energy on the areas that seemed the most damaged, the flame in her hand disappeared, replaced with the gentle breeze and faint green glow that accompanied a spell of healing. The bleeding stopped as the gash on his head knit itself back together. And through their brief magical connection she could sense other wounds stitching themselves back together as well. She couldn't fix everything, but at least he wouldn't bleed out or collapse on her.

Dimitri didn't move, refused to look at her. So she stood up, flame once again hovering in her good hand as she tried to get her bearings. So there _was_ another chamber beneath the tower, but if what she was seeing was right it was several stories below the ground floor of Conand Tower. Fate or luck had stopped much of the rubble from crushing them to death. Chunks of stone and wooden beams wedging against the chamber's walls a few feet above their heads was all that had kept them from being crushed to death. But it wouldn't hold for long. She could still hear rumbling echoing from above.

She scanned the area around them, praying there was another way out of this space besides the ruined stairwell that had once led upwards to the surface. Turning on the spot, her eyes eventually fell upon what could have once been a doorway, bricked up and now partially covered by debris. If she paused and paid close attention she thought she could feel a draft waft over from that direction.

She started for it but a spell if dizziness swept over her suddenly. Her knees buckled and she started to drop until rough hands gripped her waist, held her upright. Without speaking Dimitri handed her a half empty vulnerary. Byleth knocked it back, waited a moment, and then cautiously tried to regain her balance.

"I think that's a door." She said gesturing to the area she'd spotted. "Do you think you can open it up?"

With a grunt Dimitri crossed over to the wall, hefted the rubble blocking it out of the way, and kicked at the area she'd directed him to.

She cursed, flinching as the rubble hanging precariously above them shuddered. "Carefully! If that’s even possible…"

He seemed to be ignoring her. He kicked twice more and the bricks fell away, revealing a hall or a tunnel, she couldn't quite tell in the dim light, but it didn't matter. There was indeed a draft of fresh air coming from that direction, stronger now that the way had been cleared. Dimitri waited at the opening for Byleth to bring the flame closer. The way appeared to be clear and stable enough. There was little to no debris littering the ground of the passage beyond the first few feet of the entrance.

Without another word they moved ahead down the only path that lay before them, leaving the chamber and the tower behind them.

At first the air of the tunnel felt cool - a relief. The walls were quite tall and not too narrow as to be claustrophobic. The prince and the professor set a reasonable pace considering the state they were in. Despite Dimitri's longer gate, he was never more than a few feet in front of her. Byleth hung back. Without someone to heal her, and having exhausted what turned out to be a meager supply of vulneraries she was the worse off of the two. Her left arm was numb. She could still move it, albeit stiffly, and the bleeding appeared to have stopped after she'd wrapped it with makeshift bandages torn from her cloak.

Dimitri had watched her tend her own wound in awkward silence. He hadn't looked concerned exactly, more… frustrated.

The passage turned out to be carved into the stone of the earth itself. The bricks of the chamber had given way to deftly sculpted natural stone, marked with intricate scrawl. Some of it appeared to be writing in a language she found strangely familiar yet incomprehensible - she could interpret no meaning from it. Other etchings were images or pictograms. If they'd had time to dally she would have liked to examine them more closely. They were exquisitely detailed, depicting various scenes of battle, day-to-day life, and what appeared to be rituals of some kind.

At some point during their trek through the tunnel the shapes and words began to whirl together, come alive. She saw the events they depicted unfolding as if she were there. Black cloaked figures, soldiers in jagged ebony armor, their faces masked and unreadable. Bloody battles where entire populations were felled by this relentless force. Cities on fire. An entire landscape of flames. The screams of the dying echoed in her ears. She felt her legs buckle. But where she expected to be met by the unforgiving stone floor of the tunnel there was nothing. She was falling forever.

* * *

He hadn't noticed anything was amiss until the light of the flames that burned in her palm started to flicker and fade. He'd turned just in time to catch Byleth before her skull cracked against the floor for what would have been the second time today. He could feel the heat radiating from her body immediately, even through all their clothing and armor. Sweat coated her brow and her breathing was shallow. She didn't stir when he called her name, nor when he shook her gently.

When he checked her pulse it was strangely steady, not too fast, not too slow. He was no medical expert but that seemed… odd… After a brief moment of hesitation he leaned forward and listened at her chest for her heartbeat. But there was none.

He bolted upright, looking again to confirm that she was indeed breathing. Checking both her wrist and her neck for a pulse again to confirm whether he had been imagining it, he found blood did indeed continue to pump steadily through her veins, and her breaths still came in shallow, ragged puffs. But how was it possible for her to live without a heartbeat? What did this mean? If she could live without a heartbeat could she even be killed at all? Was this some kind of side effect of being chosen by the Goddess?

Now wasn't the time to worry about such things. Something was clearly wrong with the professor and he needed to get her out of the tunnel so they could seek aid. Though his body still ached from their fall, he hoisted her into his arms, careful not to jostle her wounded shoulder too much. Byleth didn't stir at all as he carried her through the tunnel, now nearly pitch dark without the light cast by her magic. It was perhaps fortunate that he had spent the last five years lurking in the darkness. The dim glow of the Sword of the Creator provided enough visibility for him to navigate the path without losing his footing.

Time was strange below the earth. There was no sound but for his own footsteps, or the occasional echo of shifting earth and rocks. He had no way of knowing exactly how long they'd been down there or how far they'd traveled. Nor could he gauge the passage of time by how tired he was, how much his body ached, for it hadn't ceased aching since they'd hit the bottom of the tower. But he had to keep moving. The heat emanating off of Byleth was even more intense than when she'd first collapsed. He'd never seen a fever this bad before.

This wasn't the first crest stone beast they'd faced that inflicted poison upon its victims but usually they'd had access to healers and antidotes - treatment had always been reasonably close at hand. No such resources were available to them in this tomb of a place, and there was no telling when it would be. The tunnel could go on for leagues without breaking the surface for all he knew. He grit his teeth, biting back a growl of displeasure with himself, his careless actions - both of their careless actions. Though he should not be surprised. She did what she had said she would do - she made sure everyone was safe. She had never promised to include herself in her promise.

His hold on her tightened as he was overcome by a mixture of anger, guilt and grief. Still, he remained ineffectual at defending those close to him. But had he not warned her - warned all of them that their desire to try and save everyone was futile? All that was certain was death.

And yet…

He would not let her die.

As if in answer to an unspoken prayer a strong gust of air struck him from further ahead. Even this slight change in temperature seemed to provide some relief to Byleth. She stirred for the first time in what must have been hours. Picking up his pace Dimitri carried them forward towards the source of the fresh air. A dry laugh burst out of him as he caught himself uttering a silent prayer that they were drawing closer to some kind of exit from this wretched place. According to Rhea he was holding someone who held the power of the Goddess herself. Was he praying to the unconscious woman in his arms?

Byleth groaned, a frown creasing her brow but she did not wake. Perhaps she did hear his prayers… or perhaps he was a fool.

* * *

_"Rhea, please talk to me. What are you hiding? What is the meaning of how that one looks? It is almost as though…:_

_"As I said there is nothing of which to speak. For now… At the end of this month -"_

_"I read Jeralt's diary. I happened upon it in his room."_

_"What?"_

_"In it, he stated the reason for his departure. The baby thought to have died in the fire… has returned to us. Jeralt realized that you had done something to the child and decided to flee. What did you do to that baby, Rhea? Nothing… questionable, I should hope?"_

_"Seteth enough. They will be here shortly. No more, I beg of you. I will take our dear professor to the Holy Tomb. There… I should be able to see our dearest wishes to fruition. When I was young, I heard her voice there… I'm sure of it._

_Byleth knocked on the door, but perhaps she should have allowed them to continue…_

_"You may enter." Rhea called. "I have been awaiting your arrival, Professor. Now that you have received sacred power from the Goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit to at once. You must go to the Holy Tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation from the Goddess."_

_"A… revelation?" Byleth asks. This all sounds a little too… calculated. And besides she already knew that Sothis's voice would no longer reach her, no matter where she stood, not any more…_

_"The Holy Tomb is where the Goddess sleeps. This monastery was originally built for the purpose of protecting that hallowed temple." Seteth explained. Misinterpreting the true nature of Byleth's confusion._

_"Only a select few know of it, but there is a legend about Seiros and the Holy Tomb. Saint Seiros, the first soul to be gifted power from the Goddess, received her revelation there. She was told that it was her sacred duty to save the people of Fódlan, and that she must use her power wisely in order to lead them. The words that were handed down to Seiros from the Goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well."_

_"Prepare yourself to go at once. There, may you find out why you were blessed with such power."_

_"There will be a ceremony at the Holy Tomb. It is then that you will receive the Goddess's revelation. You may share this mission with your students."_

_"Is it wise to bring them into this?"_

_"It is said that when Seiros received the revelation, she had holy warriors by her side, protecting her." So she needed protection now? Wasn't she supposed to be protecting them? "You students, who have followed you and fought alongside you through the darkest of times, are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony. Of course, as the leader of the Church of Seiros, I will be by your side as well."_

_"Strange…"_

_Rhea frowned, but pressed on. "The Holy Tomb is a sacred temple that is sealed off from the rest of the world. There is nothing to fear. Even if something were to happen, I am more than capable of protecting myself."_

_"Much has changed, but your duty has not wavered. Steal your mind for the ceremony and prepare your students well._

* * *

_"So long… I have waited so very long for this day." Rhea looked on upon her, but it was as if she was looking through her, at someone else - speaking to someone else. "Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the Goddess."_

_This was wrong. Byleth could feel it. Everything about this rang hollow. And she had refrained from telling anyone what had truly passed between her and Sothis._

_"Well?"_

_Nothing. Byleth shrugged helplessly._

_"It was supposed to be but a step away… What could possibly be missing?"_

* * *

_"I will take that head from your shoulders… AND HANG IT FROM THE GATES OF ENBARR!"_

* * *

_"To flee is futile, wicked girl! The Church of Seiros will raise its entire army against you until you have been capture and punished! You have defiled the Holy Tomb, dishonored the Goddess, and humiliated your brethren. That crime will never be erased, even if you burn in the eternal flames and spill all of your blood into the Goddess's soil." Rhea seethed. Her calm and comforting demeanor gone as she shouted in vain after Edelgard._

_But then, as if nothing had happened, she turned back to Byleth and she was her old self - or very nearly. "Come, Professor. Let us return and decide upon our next course of action."_

* * *

_"Adrestia received its very name through a divine oracle. To injure the Goddess is a sin most foul that shall not be forgiven, nor forgotten!"_

* * *

_"Rhea, please. You must tell me all that you know. I beg of you." Seteth did not receive a response. "That one… is the progenitor god. Am I correct?"_

_"In a sense. Our dear professor is… a vessel. One who carries the power of the progenitor god within." Byleth clenched her fist, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm as she listened from the shadows. "In time, the vessel will become one with the power contained within, and the progenitor god shall return to this world."_

_"I see… I trust that you are aware of the questionable nature of this experiment? But I supposed there is no turning back…"_

_"I ask that you help our friend… and, in doing so, help Her." A pause. "I am waiting and hoping for the moment when our creator rules this wayward land once more."_

* * *

_Your tale has taken quite a turn… hasn't it?_

That voice… But it couldn't be.

_Wake up, dear one._

Byleth sprung up from where she lay with a gasp. Immediately she regretted it. Her vision spun and a moment later she was lying flat on her back once more, flopping over with a thud. Her senses came back to her slowly. Her throbbing head and shoulder, the way her lungs felt like they were filled with cobwebs, this unnatural heat that radiated throughout her whole body. The chamber she found herself in was cool though, and she could hear… running water?

"Be still."

_Dimitri_.

Ignoring his order she tried once more to sit up, slowly this time. An exasperated grunt sounded from her left and then he was leaning over her, helping her to sit up. He was so careful, his hands gentle against her back as he guided her up into a sitting position. "You have a fever." He said bluntly. She was too groggy to comment on how that was obvious.

Now that she was upright she took a moment to get her bearings. They were no longer in the dark passage, but a wide open chamber with two openings - one must have been the way the came and the other the way forward. Across from where she sat leaning against the stone wall was a balcony, opening up to a vast cavern where a rushing waterfall spilled down from above and the cavern opened up to the night sky. Alighting the cracks and crevices of the chamber were tendrils of creeping moss and spindly cave mushrooms, all giving off soft bio-luminescent light in shades of green and blue. A sense of déjà vu struck her as she took in the scene before her. It called forth memories of her dreams of Sothis.

Had that really been Sothis's voice she'd heard in the dark? Or was it just part of the dream?

"Drink this, as much as you can." Dimitri handed her a water skin he must have filled from the falls. She did as she was told without argument. "I cannot afford to have you fall before our task his complete."

She paused mid sip.

_"Our dear professor is… a vessel… In time, the vessel will become one with the power contained within, and the progenitor god shall return to this world."_

Ah, yes. Her true purpose in this life… to be a tool of others. Why had she ever thought she could be something more? Such acts of consideration couldn't be out of concern for her well being. She'd be useless to him as an invalid.

"Did you hear me? You're dehydrated, you need to drink."

Without looking at him, Byleth brought the skin back to her lips and drained it. It did help, buying her a few brief moments where the heat of the fever was moderately tolerable. She kept her eyes fixed on the torrent of water rushing into the abyss before them. Fantasies of charging forward and plunging her head under the rushing water filled her mind, but she was much too exhausted to haul herself over to it, and she refused to ask Dimitri for help. As usual he seemed oblivious to how his words had affected her or that anything was wrong at all.

So instead, the awkward silence that seemed to accompany them whenever they were together settled into the space between them as it always did, leaving even the air in this open and empty space stifling.

"You -" He began, his voice soft. Almost all trace of harshness was gone, causing her to turn and look at him. She thought he would cut himself off as he usually did when something other than ghosts and revenge was on the verge of spilling from his lips. But surprisingly, he continued. "In your sleep you were muttering."

She tried to recall what she'd dreamt of in her fever induced slumber. Rhea and Seteth arguing. Dimitri and Rhea screaming for Edelgard's blood. Sothis's voice…

"What did I say?"

He hesitated again. He seemed somewhat ashamed for having eaves dropped on her in her weakened state. "Names mostly. Your father's, Rhea… my own name… You said something about a vessel."

"Hmm…"

Her mind, addled by fever, nearly spilled everything to him then and there. What kind of relief might she find if she were to tell at least on person of her doubts? But other than that, what purpose would that really serve? Now that she thought about it, a vessel was exactly what she was. A vessel for Sothis, a vessel for her students to empty all their worries and apprehensions into, a vessel to absorb Dimitri's rage and keep it from spilling over to consume him and everyone around him. As these thoughts crossed her mind she immediately regretted even thinking them.

Her students were her friends and she'd do anything to see them well, safe and happy. Sothis had been a companion and comfort to her, and the absence of her voice - her teasing, her calm reassurance - it left her feeling emptier than ever before. And for all the hurt Dimitri had inflicted, not just on her but everyone that was trying to help him, she would keep trying to help him. If she gave up now she truly would be no better than the ones who had tortured and abused him. There was a good man inside of him, she knew it. If there wasn't, then he wouldn't feel such pain over the death and injustice he'd witnessed.

Knowing all this, however, did not make it any easier to come to terms with what she was. How much of her was Byleth, and how much was Sothis? Were they ever truly separate entities? For it wasn't until she'd started hearing Sothis's voice that she truly began to feel like a complete person. Before then she was… a shell, unfinished. There had been a brief time where she had been quite certain that they were separate entities, despite the fact that they inhabited the same body. But now they that had fully merged she believed that less and less.

Drawing her out of her spiraling thoughts Dimitri continued speaking. "When you collapsed I had to check… Your heart, it doesn't beat and yet…"

It had been years since she'd given any thought to what someone might think of her unusual… condition. Jeralt had encouraged her to keep it a secret. It would only draw unwanted and potentially dangerous attention. She couldn't hide it from everyone, however. There were handful of people over the years who knew. Their mercenary crew's healer, Manuela, Seteth and Rhea of course. But it wasn't until they'd defeated Aelfric that Rhea had revealed the truth - or at least some of it.

"Forget I asked. It is not my-"

"You recall what Aelfric said about the nature of my mother's death? Jeralt held similar suspicions. It was why he took me and left when I was born." She watched his expression as she spoke. His trademark perpetual scowl remained plastered across his face, but he watched her intently. His gaze held no hint of malice. "I… was not alive when I was born, and my mother was dying. She begged Rhea to save me. The cost of saving my life, was my mother's, but Rhea did as she'd asked."

"I don’t understand, how does that explain why you live, yet your heart does not beat? How did Rhea revive you?"

"I don’t really know myself, not the whole of it. Rhea did not reveal the details of what she did to save my life. I had thought…" Why did this hurt? Or was the fever making discussing this harder than it needed to be? "She said she gave me my mother's heart, but I know there is something more to it. I know Rhea's has been hiding things from me. Since the beginning."

His scowl deepened and he turned away from her to gaze at the falls.

"So you see, you say you have been dead these five years, but I've been at least partially dead my whole life." A laugh erupted from her suddenly, startling both of them. "We are the same, as you say."

She leaned her head back against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes. Another long silence stretched out and Byleth had thought he would drop the matter but he continued.

"She said you were chosen. _You_ said the Goddess had gifted you her power."

"Hmm, yes." She grinned, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. Keeping them open required too much effort right now. "She did. Though how much choice either of us had in the matter is… questionable."

"What are you saying?"

"I don’t know, Dimitri. You asked me something I cannot answer. Anyone who could explain this all to me has deliberately left me in the dark." She shouldn't have said anything, but her tongue had run away from her. The fever had reduced her self control to puddle of self doubt and loathing. Opening her eyes briefly she found him looking at her, a strange expression on his face, one she couldn't read.

"I'm tired." she said finally.

"Then rest."

Needing no further encouragement, Byleth closed her eyes. Sleep, blessedly, took over quickly, enveloping her in its dark embrace. All thoughts, worries, or concerns melting away into blackness.

____

Byleth was asleep within minutes but her words hung in the air like the spirits that plagued him. Until now Byleth had shown some apprehension towards being the Goddess's chosen, but no more than anyone with at least some modicum of modesty and self awareness would in that situation. But she'd never shown this level of doubt before. She'd never outwardly questioned how it was she came to be chosen. From what anyone could tell at the time, she had been taking it all in stride, always focused on the present. No time to question or linger on doubts.

However, this had clearly be weighing on her for some time, though she'd hidden it from everyone. Who could she even tell? It was she that everyone came to with their problems, even the other professors. Though he was certain any one of their allies would be willing to lend her their ear, who among them would truly be able to understand what it was like? Still he was certain she had not even tried to reach out to anyone.

He could hazard a guess as to why she'd held this close to her chest. After all, why did he continue to refuse aid from anyone? Why did let the voices of the dead hound him relentlessly, drive him to bloody murder, to seek carnage in answer to injustice?

"We are the same."

He did not like what she had implied. That the reason Byleth had been "chosen" had something to do with how Rhea had saved her life. That Rhea was orchestrating more than what she let on. His faith in the church had waivered much in the last five years. After all it was the church that had set Fódlan on its current path, one centuries in the making. But the Goddess… He had never truly doubted her existence, or that Byleth shared some connection with her.

He recalled that day in the Holy Tomb. The events before Edelgard had appeared had been overshadowed by the revelation that she had been the Flame Emperor the entire time. Blinded by his rage he had forgotten what had taken place just moments before that. The way Rhea had instructed Byleth to sit upon the throne to receive the Goddess's revelation. How uncomfortable Byleth had looked about the whole situation. Rhea's disappointment when no revelation came. What had she been expecting? She'd seemed so certain that something would take place once Byleth was upon the throne.

Now that he thought about it, had anyone realized how uncomfortable she was sitting up there? No one had asked her how she was. After all, if one had just received the power of a goddess, surely they'd be well, better than well.

Things had escalated so quickly after that… Edelgard and Rhea declaring war. The attack on the monastery. Rhea naming Byleth as her successor.

It was straight to business after that. The fact that the church and its allies had the power of a goddess at their side seemingly forgotten. And then she fell...

His breath caught his in throat as he recalled the image of her being swallowed up by the earth - the image merging with the scene of them falling through the floor of Conand Tower. As if in response to the disturbing memory he reached out, his gloved hand brushing against her cheek. Almost immediately he snatched it way again, as though the contact with her fevered skin had burned him through his glove. But that wasn't why he'd pulled away.

He had no right. A beast like him had no right to someone like her, to touch her, to -

No. It was better that they stay as they were. Letting anyone in, even her, would only lead to tragedy.

* * *

Sunlight trickled through the opening above them, waking Byleth from her slumber. This time, blessedly, she did not dream.

Sleeping in close proximity to the falls seemed to have done her some good. When Dimitri checked, he determined that her fever appeared to have gone down a fraction compared to the day before. Byleth was still groggy, slow on her feet, and her shoulder still felt like it was on fire, but they had no choice but to get going. They had to keep moving or they would never get out of this place. They paused only to refill their waterskins and then they were off.

The passage they entered was stifling compared to open aired cavern they'd just left. She could still feel a draft, faint, but it was there. She prayed that today they would find their way out of this place.

As they walked Dimitri remained at her side rather than trudging ahead her as he had the day before. Occasionally she caught him watching her. She assumed he was monitoring her for weakness, making sure she wasn't about to pass out again. He was being unusually attentive. Even his temper was being kept in check.

Byleth couldn’t quite fathom what had instigated this change. Rather than dare to hope, she chose to assume that even now, Dimitri wasn't so far gone that he would allow his obsession with vengeance to get in the way of their survival. Whatever the case may be, she was happy enough to accept this change in him, even if it may only be temporary.

On and on the tunnel carried them. Byleth guessed they had been traveling for about four or five hours since they'd left the chamber with the falls when they came upon something new. Ahead of them the passage was framed by a sort of archway or gate. Intricately carved stone jutted out from the walls. Veins of pale bluish light emanated from etchings in the stone archway and the surrounding tunnel walls. Again that strange sense of déjà vu settled over her as she looked upon it.

As she started to move head to get a better look, Dimitri's arm shot out, grabbing her by the shoulder and halting her in her tracks.

"I'm just going to get a better look."

"It could be a trap."

"It could be the way out." Dimitri grumbled, but released her.

As she closed the distance between herself and glowing stones something about the etchings reminded her of the Golems they'd encountered with the Ashen Wolves. The closer she got to the archway, the more she could feel the hum of magic emanating off the stone. Without passing through it she looked at the tunnel beyond which at first seemed no different from the rest of the tunnel they'd been traveling through. But as she leaned in as far as she could, squinting against the dark she saw that the walls there bare, no trace of the writing or images they'd been walking past this whole time seemed to continue into the tunnel beyond the archway. Could it be a gateway of some kind?

"I have an idea." she said without turning back. "But I will have to test it before we both proceed."

"You can't. That thing could kill you." He protested.  


Turning back to him she gave a halfhearted grin. "I don’t think so." She'd survived the blackness of the void, the fall into darkness, five years of slumber under a crumbling ruin. In truth she didn't think she was completely immune to death. But she did not think this was where she would meet her end. "It has to be me. You saw me come back before. At least if it swallows me up, you can still search for another way out."

Dimitri's frown deepened. He looked like he wanted to argue further but he remained silent.

Thinking for a moment longer - even if this was some kind of gateway, as she suspected, it may only allow for one way travel. She needed a means of letting him know it was alright to proceed. "Give me your hand. I'll tug once if everything is fine, twice if you need to pull me back."

He still looked as though he thought this idea was pure idiocy, but after a brief moment he offered her his hand. Taking it firmly in her own, she turned back to the gate, took one last deep breath and reached her good arm through.

It vanished the moment it passed through the archway, but she could still feel it. There was no pain, just a faint tingling sensation. Using the knowledge that her arm was indeed still attached, she took a step forward, her wounded arm trailing behind her.

There was a brief flash of light and a moment where all sound faded away. But then the flash gave way to forested greenery. The sound of the wind rustling through leaves, and bird calls from the surrounding trees filled the air. Looking back the way she came she saw her arm protruding from the stone wall of a small crumbling ruin. Wasting no time she gave Dimitri's arm a firm tug. A second later he stepped through as well.

He stood there a moment looking about their surroundings in awe, her hand still gripped firmly in his. She found herself wishing they could stay like this a little longer. Heat flushed her cheeks but she convinced herself it was due to the fever, and not something both more foolish and terrifying. The moment was over quickly enough. As Dimitri came back to his senses he dropped her hand, flexing his own as though contact with her had damaged him somehow.

Looking for a distraction from his disappointing reaction to holding her hand of all things, Byleth turned back to the wall they'd stepped through. There were etchings not unlike the ones that had been scrawled along the stone archway, but they were faded, some of them damaged. The wall it self looked like it might tumble over if struck by a light breeze. When she placed her hand against it she found it solid. The hum of magic was there but much fainter than it had been in the tunnel, certainly it was not strong enough to take them back through. There was no going back now. Still, being free of the stifling dark, out in the fresh air again was a vast improvement. Now they just needed to determine where exactly they'd ended up.

"There is some kind of settlement beyond the treeline." Dimitri said as if reading her mind. Following the direction of his gaze she saw the small village he spoke off. Yet again she was struck by another wave of déjà vu.

Without another word they headed for the edge of the woods to get a better look. As Byleth set eyes on the small hamlet relief settled over her. "I know where we are. We've made it into Alliance territory. That's Sauin."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The magic that allowed us to pass through that gate was strange, old." It was like the magic wielded by Solon when he had tried to banish her to the void, but she did not reveal this suspicion.

"We must get back! We need to meet Rodrigue in Ailell so that we may march on Enbarr!"

"Please calm yourself. They know me there. We may be able to send word to our allies and reunite with them in time to move out, or rendezvous with them at Aillel. Sauin isn't far from there." With Dimitri's temper returning, so too did the throbbing pain in her head.

"This is unacceptable."

"This is reality. I'm sorry for letting you down at the tower. This should have never happened. But we'll get back to the others."

Dimitri spun away from her, exhaling his breath with a hiss. "You didn't - It was…" His anger was already subsiding or, perhaps more accurately, he seemed to be at least attempting to fight his urges to lash out, much to her shock. When he turned to face her again, his expression was strained but the fury was gone. "It was my carelessness brought the tower down. Either way you couldn't have known this would happen."

It was her turn to gawk at him. Hope welled up within her. If she had possessed a normal heart she imagined it would have started racing, or leapt in her chest at such a change in him. However, she tamped down on it these dangerous emotions. It wouldn't do to get too excited. She wouldn't call this a breakthrough, but it was progress.

"Thank you, Dimitri."

He grunted and said no more, but held her gaze expectantly. She dearly wished she could erase that scowl from his face - smooth the creases along his brow where it was perpetually furrowed, wipe those dark circles from his yes, make him smile again. _One step at a time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love boss bitch Byleth who isn't really phased by a lot of the crazier shit that goes on her life, I wanted to bring her a bit more down to earth, explore more of what it might actually mean to one's psyche to be told you're a living god when you started your life out as an ordinary (mostly) human mercenary. Plus I just personally love the heavy angst and when characters go a little too ham beating themselves up about stuff because its all the sweeter when they're eventually able to come out of the other side of it (it's why I love Dimitri's arc).
> 
> Never sure how much to say in these sorts of things, but I hope this is enjoyable so far!


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homecoming of sorts for Byleth. 
> 
> A taste of ordinary life for Dimitri.

**Pegasus Moon**

"Wait here."

"Absolutely not."

"You're the Prince of Faerghus, Dimitri. I'm no one."

"You're ill."

"I can make it to Enid's, and back if need be. She lives just there. It's near the treeline." Byleth gestured to a farmstead at the edge of the town. She was almost certain she could make it there without any problems. The fever persisted but she'd been doing alright for most of the day.

"As least if I am discovered, I can defend myself."

He had something of a point… "I won't risk putting these people in danger, Dimitri. They're not warriors. They're farmers and hunters. I'll be careful, and if things do go bad I'll signal you. But don't follow me. Just get back to Garreg Mach or Faerghus." He looked more angry at this suggestion than he had all day but he didn't argue with her. With a sigh she continued. "If the coast is clear we'll come for you."

"Do as you wish then." There wasn't much point in discussing it further when he was being this obstinate.

Before she left she took off as much armor as she was comfortable with. She wanted to look ordinary, at least at first glance, though there was only so much she could do. She was bloodstained, covered in dust, and dirt, and sweat, and probably looked like a plague victim. Dimitri wasn't much better and was a much more hulking, imposing form with his height and pitch black armor.

Looking at the Sword of the Creator, part of her thought it was still worth taking, but even an Empire grunt would recognize something was off if she came waltzing in with that strapped to her hip. She held it out to Dimitri who took it wordlessly. "I'll be right back."

He looked slightly less vexed, but he didn't respond. Just furrowed his brow a bit more and looked on as she departed, moving through the tall grass to the farmstead.

Byleth and her father hadn't been back to Sauin since they'd stopped there about eleven years ago. At the time she'd never quite understood why her father had them linger there for so long - nearly an entire year. Looking back on it now she thought she understood a little more. The people of Sauin were not only kind, but brave, working with Jeralt to defend themselves from bandits when the need arose. Offering up their meager resources to not only help Jeralt's company, but also to help Leonie to eventually make it to Garreg Mach.

Leonie had likely been the main reason for their stay lasting as long as it did. For that brief time he must have known what it was like to have a daughter that was normal. That looked up to him with wonder and awe.

Ignoring the tightness that gripped her chest at the memory of her father, she crept around the barn, peaking in for signs of life. There were a few goats, a cow, and a good number of chickens milling about, but no sign of Enid. Continuing on she went for the house. She found Enid there, tending her vegetable garden, dark hair pulled back into a tight braid, skin a rich warm brown from all her time working out in the sun. She was hunched over, her back to Byleth and didn't seem to be aware of her approaching. Not wanting to startle her Byleth cleared her throat.

Enid didn't get up, but called over her shoulder. "Did you forget something again, Bruno? I swear you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Not Bruno."

Enid did get up then, her grey eye's going wide when she saw Byleth standing before her, no doubt looking like the dog's breakfast. "Is that… The little Eisner?"

"Aha… It is indeed." Byleth found the affectionate nickname putting her more at ease than she would have expected.

Enid finally started to take in the state Byleth was in and rushed to her side. "Good grief girl, what happened to you? Let's get you inside."

Byleth went without complaint as Enid brushed the dirt off her hands and shuffled her inside her home. "Enid, before we get too ahead of ourselves, I must ask. Are there any Empire loyalists here?"

"Count Gloucester's men have passed through a few times, but they never stick around for too long. Sauin isn't really a hot spot of commerce, trade, or anything really. Are you in trouble?"

"I'm afraid so." Enid's lips pressed together forming a tight line, but she looked more concerned than anything. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble, girl. The hunting cabin that you and your father used the last time you were here is vacant. You can stay there if you need to lay low for a bit. But I should see to that shoulder, and you need to get out of these grubby clothes." Enid began fussing but Byleth stopped her.

"Wait. I have a - a friend waiting for me in the woods. I came to check that the coast was clear. I need to go retrieve him."

"Very well, but I'll need at least some kind of explanation for all this, mind you."

"Of course. Thank you, Enid." Byleth smiled with relief and watched as another look of shock passed over Enid's face.

The older woman quickly recovered her composure and pressed them on. "Let's go fetch this friend of yours then."

As they returned to where Byleth had left Dimitri Byleth hoped he would be able to control his acid tongue. Enid was a good, no nonsense woman. Byleth seriously doubted she'd be rattled by Dimitri no matter how rude or irritable he was. She had been one of the few people in Sauin that hadn't been put off by Byleth's odd demeanor all those years ago. Enid had treated her like any other kid in the village, and Byleth had never forgotten. In a similar way to how Jeralt had struck a chord with Leonie, Enid's calm motherly presence had made an impression on Byleth.

As they approached Dimitri, Byleth scrambled for an introduction. "Enid this is…" She hadn't thought this far. Should she tell Enid who Dimitri really was? Dimitri was no help at all, standing there like a lump waiting for her to do all the talking. "This is Alexandre."

It was weak as aliases go, but it was the best she could do on the spot. She hoped Enid would assume he was a mercenary like herself and not fallen royalty. But Byleth watched Enid's eyes fall on Dimitri's eye-patch, then the Sword of the Creator as he handed it back to her, before returning her gaze to her. She was not a stupid woman. She let out an exasperated sigh before gathering up some of Byleth's armor and ushered them back to her home.

As Enid got them settled, setting out some food and water on her kitchen table for them, Byleth looked to Dimitri. He'd been particularly quiet for a while. His body was tense and restless, like he was getting ready to bolt at a moments notice. Arms crossed over his chest, he lurked in the corner of the room avoiding eye contact with either of the women.

"Alright come along then." Enid ordered turning to Byleth, a bundle of clothing and towels held in her arms. Dimitri looked like he was about to protest, but Enid hushed him. "I'm just taking her to get cleaned up. There's a river close by, we won't go far. Help yourself to some food and drink, and you're welcome to use the well to wash up yourself. There are some towels and clothes here. They belonged to my husband, but they _should_ fit a fella as big as you…"

"That is not necessary."

"Alexandre… We're a mess." Byleth pleaded.

After receiving a grunt of resignation from him Enid grinned, satisfied. "Good. Come along, Little Eisner."

Byleth glanced over her shoulder at Dimitri one last time before they left the farmhouse. He watched them go, his expression unreadable.

She followed Enid silently the short distance from the farmstead to the river, focusing on her footing and staying upright. Perhaps she should have said something about the fever, but she'd been caught up in finding them shelter, then her reunion with Enid. 

"I heard about your father. I'm sorry, Byleth."

"Thank you."

"We heard about you too. Leonie sent word that you were gone, five years ago."

"Ah…"

"I'm just glad you're alright. You don't have to say anything you don’t want to, but… How did you get here? You both look like death?" Enid looked at her the way she used to when Byleth was younger and she'd gotten her self into some kind of scrape. She'd never cried, never gotten upset, no matter what happened. It drove Enid mad when she wouldn't let on that something was wrong.

"We got separated from our allies. There was a cave in. I'm not sure how we made it out alive to be honest. But we came out the other side and we were here." Not a lie, but not the whole truth. What good would it do Enid to know there were ancient magic infused ruins practically on her doorstep? At least they were harmless…

"And what's his deal?" Enid asked, never afraid to get straight to the point.

"He's…" Byleth searched for words as they came up to the river. The water flowed leisurely along, tumbling over the uneven terrain. There was even a small waterfall about two or three feet taller than Byleth stood. She had to fight every urge not to run up to it and plunge her head into it as she'd wanted to do at the falls in the cave.

"He's a friend." she said finally. The weakest answer she could muster.

"Hmm."

"He's had a rough time since the Empire declared war - a terrible time…" She began to remove her layers, until she was clad only in her underthings and then she did exactly what she'd been dying to since yesterday.

The water was cold and fresh and wonderful. The heat of the fever melted away. Everything melted away, carried off by the rushing water. She could have stood under the falls for hours, but she pulled herself out eventually, catching a washcloth Enid tossed her and started scrubbing at the muck and dirt that still covered almost every inch of her. How the dust of the cave in had managed to get underneath her clothing, she would never know. Washing it away was like washing away the memory of that place and it felt like a weight was truly being lifted from her.

However, as she finished washing up, the thought of leaving the lovely cool waters of the river behind brought her mood down once more. If only she could become a fish and leave all her problems behind. With a reluctant sigh, she headed back to the river bank to where Enid waited, wringing the water out of her hair as she went. "Is he worth protecting?" Enid blurted.

"What?"

"Your _friend_. I can see you're protecting him, though he looks like he's capable of taking care of himself just fine. You left him while _you_ went to make sure the coast was clear. I may be old, but I'm not senile yet, kid." Her tone was scolding, but her smile was warm.

"Yes, he is." Was all Byleth could manage as she toweled off and pulled on the change of clothes Enid had brought her. Once she was fully changed she checked her reflection in the river's running water. If it weren't for her hair she'd look like any other common village girl. It was a surprisingly nice change she found herself enjoying despite herself. She'd spent so much of her life in armor, or at least in clothing the wouldn't hinder her in combat. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore a dress. But the plain forest green skirt, and short-sleeved white blouse were comfortable and not too warm. They made her feel strangely at home.

Enid hovered over her shoulder, examining the wound left by the tower beast. "Hmm. I was going to tend this here but I think I'll need more supplies from the house. Why didn't you say you'd been poisoned?"

An awkward laugh escaped her lips, causing Enid to pause again before letting out an exaggerated breath. "The more things change the more they stay the same. You pulled this exact same stunt when you were here last. Running around with scrapes and bruises, never telling anyone. You even went around with a broken arm for a day before I caught you. I used to think it had something to do with not wanting to disappoint your father, but that isn't quite it, is it?"

"I don’t know what you mean."

Enid looped her arm through Byleth's as they walked back to the farmhouse - both an affectionate gesture, and a means to make sure Byleth didn’t suddenly pass out on her. "You know you didn't laugh or smile in all that time that you and Jeralt stayed with us? Not once." Byleth didn't answer, but she knew it to be true. "And then you show up at my door, looking like death, and yet you're smiling and laughing like its nothing."

"A lot changed when we went to Garreg Mach." _I made friends. A goddess merged with me. I fell asleep for five years…_

"Well that is obvious. Look, kid, I know you've been through something awful. Not just Jeralt, and… what ever _this_ was." She gestures to Byleth's shoulder. "But I'm happy to have gotten to see you smile, even under such circumstances."

Byleth stopped in her tracks. It was too similar… "What is it, Byleth?"

"My father said something just like that before he died."

"Ah, kid… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There aren't a lot of people who know me like you do - from back then I mean. It's hard sometimes, thinking back on how different I was." Brushing tears from her eyes, Byleth avoided looking at her old friend. But then Enid abruptly pulled her into a tight hug, her arms firmly wrapped around her. She couldn't help but lean into the embrace.

"You were just you." Byleth's eyes went wide. "And you're still you now. Different, but still you. Time changes all of us, Little Eisner. That's just how life is."

"That - Means a lot, Enid."

The older woman wiped the tears from Byleth's face as though she were still a child. "My own kids may all be grown up, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten how to be a mother. You're not mine by blood, but you'll always be special to me, Byleth."

"I don’t know what to say." Emotions welled up inside her. Enid couldn't know how much her words had set so many of her worries at ease. Somehow she'd just known exactly what to say.

"No words necessary. Just get inside and let me take care of that wound."

* * *

Dimitri watched their return from the window. Byleth looked… happy. Happier than he'd seen her since she'd returned. He'd seen them pause in their approach, then an embrace. Watching them interact had a strange effect on him, like an infected wound being drained of toxins. The voices of the dead still railed against him, demanding he answer for why they'd stopped, why their call for blood was still unanswered. But the sound was more distant somehow. Had she managed to draw him away from their cries just a little?

As Byleth and Enid entered the farmhouse the sun was starting to dip behind the trees. The difference in Byleth was like night and day. The glow of a fever still hung about her, but she looked refreshed, alive. He even thought she'd smiled at him for a moment, though he couldn’t fathom what she'd seen in him that could cause her to do so. It almost made him drop his guard, relax his posture, let her in. Almost…

Enid sat Byleth down at her kitchen table while she rummaged through her pantry. "It's been a while since I had to patch up something like that but I should still have what you need. Although that poison… I've never seen anything quite like that before."

Dimitri looked to the wound on Byleth's shoulder, now visible thanks to the blouse Enid had given her to change into. There were three claw marks. All red, swollen and angry. Some of her skin had actually taken on an unnatural purplish hue, tendrils creeping down her arm and up her neck. Some of his fury returned as he looked upon it. Fury that he hadn't registered how bad the wound was until now. But there was nothing to be done about it now. At least Enid was seeing to it.

Enid returned from her foraging with a number of bottles, pots of ointment, and rolls of bandages. "You had all this lying around? Did you become the village healer while I've been away?"

"You've met my boys. They can't go a minute without tripping over their own feet or walking into a doorframe. I swear, whenever they come back from a hunt they end up looking worse than whatever beast they end up bringing back."

Byleth grinned and shook her head. It wasn't the kind she'd worn as a mask in front of their allies - a defense mechanism used to set their companions minds at ease. This was real and warm. The kind of smile he hadn't seen grace her face since he was a student. Who was this woman, Enid? What was it about her that brought out this side of the Professor?

As Enid worked, Byleth spoke. "I was wondering if you could help us with one more thing while we're here, Enid."

"I'll help if I can."

"Could you get word to Leonie?"

"I think so. But I'm not sure when your message will reach her. She's been on the move since Gloucester declared for the Empire. She's joined up with Judith's troops so she generally stays out of Gloucester territory unless absolutely necessary."

"I need to get word to her. How long do you think it might take to get word to her and hear back?"

"A few days? A week? Its difficult to say these days."

"What are you hoping to achieve?" Dimitri asked.

"I was hoping she could do a couple things. Get word to our friends for one. But also get in touch with Claude. If she's already working for Judith…"

"Claude? What do you want with _him_?" He couldn't keep the irritation from his voice. Enid looked offended, likely on Byleth's behalf, but Byleth was unphased.

"Enemy of my enemy. Plus, if I know him at all, he's sure to have uncovered something we have overlooked. If he's willing to aid us it could change everything…" She let her words trail off, noticing Enid listening with interest. "It's worth a shot. Either way I think Leonie is our best bet for getting word to our allies that we're alright which is our first priority. Maybe we can even meet them on time as we planned."

"Write your message. I can send a runner with it in the morning. If its for Leonie they'll carry it as fast as they can." Enid finished wrapping up Byleth's shoulder and started packing up her things again. "Now drink more water."

"Thank you, Enid."

"That's enough thanks for today. You'll stay here tonight. I’ll bring you out to the cabin tomorrow. You should be well out of the way there." She handed Byleth some parchment, ink and a quill before setting about preparing dinner.

Dimitri moved to stand next to her as she wrote. "A week is too long. We cannot linger here, there is no time."

"We won't, if we don't hear from her within three days we leave. Even if we don’t get a response from her. I'll ask her to send her response to Garreg Mach as well as here." She spoke matter-of-factly as she wrote.

"Why Leonie?"

"Because this is her home town. If Count Gloucester is having his men intercept messages, hopefully they'll find something coming from her home town less suspicious than a messenger trying to make their way to Garreg Mach or into the Kingdom. And because she'll help us. Claude may be an unknown, but I'm certain about her." As usual, her judgement was quite sound. Their options were limited, but she still found a course of action that could get them out of this mess.

As he watched her hand move deftly across the page the urge to take it and hold it in his own started pushing at the walls of his control. The memory of her disappearing through the gate, her hand gripped firmly in his came upon him unbidden, along with the same tightness in his chest that taken hold of him as he waited for confirmation that she had come out the other side in one piece. His hand flexed open and closed at his side. Byleth noticed the motion and set the quill down.

Without a word she reached out and took his hand. "Is your hand injured?" She asked, her face a wash with concern.

He snatched it out of her grasp, perhaps a little too violently. But she was undeterred, her look of concern shifting to a frown. "Let me take a look. It should be easy enough to fix with a spell."

"No."

"Di - Alexandre, just let me look at it." In her frustration she'd nearly let his real name slip.

It was like a war raged inside him. One part of him that refused to let anyone near him, that fought against allowing anyone beyond his barrier of rage and vengeance - and the other which wanted desperately to open up to her, to tell her everything, to touch her…

While his mind fought itself, Byleth's hand darted out and grabbed his. He tried to yank it free again but she held fast. He sometimes forgot how strong she was, despite outward appearances. He'd left his gloves on even though he'd changed into the clothes Enid had lent him. Since escaping imprisonment in Fhirdiad he'd shown no evidence of what had been done to him there. Byleth peeled it off in one swift motion revealing the numerous scars criss-crossing his skin. His hand was no different than the rest of him. Almost every inch covered in scar tissue.

He watched her face fall just a fraction as her eyes traced each angry mark before she regained her composure and the glow of her healing magic passed from her hand to his.

It was over in a flash, Byleth releasing his hand as soon as her work was done and he found himself regretting the loss of her touch more than expected. "There." She sighed retrieving the quill and getting back to her letter. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

His hand felt better than it had in months, perhaps years. The stiffness, numbness and aches that had been plaguing him since his escape were mere shadows of what they once were. He'd gone too long for any amount of healing to truly take all of the damage away, even magic as powerful as hers could only do so much. "Thank you."

It had slipped out, and he saw her freeze momentarily, her hand pausing on the page before continuing to scrawl. She clearly hadn't expected any thanks from him, and why should she? He'd spat on all efforts to aid him since they were reunited, no matter how insistent his friends had been.

"You're welcome." She didn't look up as she spoke. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Another pang of unwanted emotion twinged in his chest. _She's not for you, beast. Her kindness is pity, and it is a distraction. We need JUSTICE. Deliver us JUSTICE._

He could hear their voices just as clearly as he ever could but somehow, for the moment at least, they did not hold the same weight that they normally did. He didn't know what to make of it. Normally when he was unable to act on their calls for blood an overwhelming sense of guilt took over. He acted on impulse, cutting down whatever or whomever stood in his way.

Since his allies had found him he'd been more able to keep those impulses in check, but that usually resulted in him pacing the grounds of the monastery at night, conversing with the dead, shattering lance after lance on training dummies - doing anything he could to quell their relentless cries.

The voices were still there now, the overwhelming sense of guilt remained, but the impulse to act immediately had… lessened. He would act, of that he was certain. The dead would have their due. But he'd achieved a sort of clarity since he and Byleth had emerged from the dark of the tower and the tunnel. Charging blindly at his enemy would not achieve the justice the dead yearned for. He and the dead could wait, for now…

* * *

They ate their meal by the light of the hearth fire. Enid chatted with Byleth who spoke little by comparison, but for most of the evening a smile graced her face. Not the mask, that same genuine smile he'd seen curl up the corners of her lips while she walked back from the river with Enid.

Dimitri spoke not at all, just watched Byleth interact with this woman who treated her like her own child. Now that he thought about it, though it was obvious that Jeralt had loved Byleth dearly, when Dimitri looked back on how they had interacted with each other it was clear that Jeralt didn't really know what to make of his unusual daughter. Their interactions, right up until the day he'd died had been more business-like than affectionate. There had been times, if Dimitri hadn't known any better, that he would have assumed she was just another mercenary in Jeralt's company.

And yet this woman, Enid, spoke to her warmly as she told her about her day-to-day life - what sort of messes her sons were getting into, the latest news Leonie had sent them from Daphnel, her neighbor's sick cow that she'd help nurse back to health. Byleth listened to it all intently, eyes wide and attentive, chin resting on her palm, a soft chuckle never far from her lips.

He wondered what might've become of her if things had been different. If Jeralt had never crossed paths with Rhea, if Byleth had been permitted to live a normal life. Would she have lived out her days in a place like this? Hunting and farming and being happy? Would she have known nothing but peace? The thought of going through his own life having never met her sent another twinge through his chest. What path would he have walked if she had not been there to walk at his side? How much more of a monster would he have become.

He was startled back to the present as Enid rose to clear the table, her chair scraping across the wooden floor. He caught Byleth watching him with a strange look on her face, like she was trying to puzzle something out.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as if to shake off whatever had crossed her mind while she looked at him. "You just looked… different for a moment. I must be tired."

"You are." Enid called from where she was washing up at a large basin. "You should have been asleep hours ago. You need to rest or you'll never shake that fever."

"I was enjoying our conversation." Byleth grinned.

"I'm glad, but you should get to bed. Take the boys' old room in the attic, there should be space enough for the two of you. Your friend here can help me finish up with tidying." Byleth looked at him skeptically. Likely the thought of him doing the dishes was as foreign a concept as they come.

"Just go." He said, but the characteristic harsh tone that normally accompanied his words seemed to be absent.

Her expression changed from one of skepticism to confusion. But she nodded to him silently and stood up. "Good night, Enid. Thank you again, for everything."

"No more thanks, girl. I already told you. Now get on with you. I'll see you in the morning." One more chuckle escaped her before Byleth headed for the stairs without another word. "Fetch me another pale of water would you?" Enid asked, turning to him now.

He did as he was asked and returned with a fresh pale of water. Enid immediately set about rinsing the dishes before handing them to Dimitri along with a drying rag. Surprising himself, he picked up the task she implied for him without comment or complaint. Uneasiness stretched out between them. He had the impression she was in the process of making her mind up about him but it was proving a difficult task. As she looked at him, her gaze evaluating, for the first time in five years he felt like the boy he'd been when he was a student at Garreg Mach. The eyes of this ordinary, elderly village woman were as stern and unwavering as any seasoned general's.

Arms crossed over her chest, she pursed her lips and then spoke. "Just make sure she's taken care of."

"I, uh - "  


"Because she won't take care of herself. It doesn't have to be you, Prince-ling. As long as someone is watching out for her." She sighed, her expression turning to one of concern. "You're all she's got right now though. So don't let her wear herself out."

"How did you - ?"

"Leonie. She told us about all of you, even the students in other classes. People seem to think once you reach a certain age that your brain just stops working." He didn't see how Enid could recognize him based off of a five year old description of a boy that no longer existed, but she had already proven herself a clever, highly observant woman. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I've never been quite good at knowing my place. Promise me she'll be looked after. I know she's capable, deadly even. But that's not what I mean."

Dimitri knew exactly what she meant.

"I will."

"Don’t promise me unless you mean it." The scornful look had returned to her face. Brow creasing, her eye's set firmly on him took on a steely gaze. He couldn't look away. "I know men like you. You'll burn down the forest to get to the trees."

Resentment rose up in his throat like bile. What could she possibly know? But as she stood there holding his gaze, he found he couldn't bite back, couldn't snarl out a response as he normally did. She was right and her harsh words were out of love for the woman that he too had come to care deeply for. In spite of himself, and all the damage and bitterness that ever clouded his mind, he couldn't deny that he felt something for her.

_She's not for you_.

"You have my word, Enid." He said, the calmness and surety of his words surprising even himself. It would be a struggle to keep this promise, he knew. He'd be fighting himself in order to stay true to his word, but he had to try.

She studied him a moment longer before closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "I supposed that’s the best I can expect, all things considered. Thank you, for what that’s worth. Now that Jeralt's gone, someone needs to look out for her."

Dimitri didn't respond. He suddenly felt more exhausted than he had after waking up in the cave. "You'd better got get some rest too."

He was starting think this woman had the ability to read minds, but he had no time to dwell on it as we was being herded out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Dimitri looked surprised to see her still awake as he entered the attic. Despite how well things had gone today, and how tired she still was, she was having difficulty getting to sleep. Instead she'd sat at the little attic window, looking out at the night sky, hoping sleep would come claim her eventually. As she watched him trudge through the small space, the roof barely tall enough to allow him to stand at his full height at this apex, something felt… off.

He looked pensive, like he'd just been told a dark and troubling secret. Though she doubted that was what had taken place, that didn’t mean that Enid hadn't said something else to him. What was surprising was that he'd been affected at all. The Dimitri she'd pulled out of the shadows in Garreg Mach was all claws and fangs, acid words, and bloody vengeance. She knew it was probably futile to ask him what had happened but she couldn't resist. She needed to know what had caused such a change.

"Did she… say something to you?"

He didn't look at her as he slumped down onto the bet across from hers, hunching over where the pitched roof sloped down. The look in his eyes was so strange, confused. He spoke as he began to remove his boots. "She asked me to watch out for you."

"Oh." That seemed pretty ordinary. Certainly not worth such a change in his demeanor. Their conversation must have gone reasonably well for she was certain one or both of them would have raised their voice if not more if things had gone poorly. But then Enid seemed to have a way with troubled people, herself included. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little jealous that despite all her efforts to get through to him, after all that it was Enid that had drawn out the most significant change in him so far.

Her mood must have shown on her face as he paused what he was doing and asked, "Does your fever still trouble you?"

Another uncharacteristic gesture of concern. What had happened? "I’m alright." She was far more disturbed by this change in him than her own physical condition.

"Does… Does something else trouble you?" He wouldn't look her in the eye. That at least was on par for Dimitri.

How to respond? While she could feel hope swelling yet again, this was all happening too fast. She could see this change in him was still hanging by a thread. One mention of Edelgard, Dedue, or the Tragedy would certainly toss him back into the darkness. She shouldn't push it.

"I'm just anxious I suppose. But there's nothing for it. Hopefully our message will reach Leonie in time."

"You place a lot of faith in her. I didn't know you two were so close."

"We aren't really. But…" She did like Leonie, but a part of her would always resent what she'd had with Jeralt. Something that Byleth had found only when it was too late. "She had my father's trust, and so she has mine."

Silence stretched out as she waited for him to settle, but she should have known better. He would put off sleep for as long as possible, as he always did. She found herself strangely nostalgic for the time when her fever had been in full swing and she simply didn't have the energy to keep her eyes open any longer.

Dimitri shifted to the edge of his bed so he too could look out the small window and out at the night. Strangely the silence that filled the air between them wasn't uncomfortable as she'd come to expect it to be in moments like this. It was practically companionable. When she next looked over at him he'd fallen asleep, his face more at peace than she'd seen it in months. She prayed he would get through the night free of nightmares.

She'd been praying so much lately. Who was it that was listening she wondered…

Eventually, she too eventually fell asleep contemplating whether it was up to her in the end to see her prayers answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of crappy and/or flawed parents in FE3H. With so many of them their sense of duty to an ideal or their lord left there kids with a parental void. And I've always found Rhea more creepy than nurturing. I wanted to give Byleth someone that could help her stay grounded, and would let her just be a person.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is neither Byleth nor Dimitri's strong suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER WARNING*: Smut begins now...

**Pegasus Moon**

By their second day in Sauin, as Byleth had predicted, Dimitri was beginning to grow restless, ever more agitated. Byleth worried they might not make it to three days before he flew off for Ailell. There were still moments where he could be still, calmer than he'd been in all their time at Garreg Mach. But it took less and less to set him off the longer they lingered.

Luckily the hunting cabin they were holed up in was out of the way of the rest of the village. Enid had ensured that the other villagers steered clear, not that they had much reason to come out there on a whim anyway. Enid came to check up on them a couple times each day. Byleth had offered to help around the farm. It would have been a nice break from wallowing in Dimitri's restless, frustrated aura, but Enid waved her off and would hear no more about it. And so Byleth was stuck with an irritable prince and not much else to do.

She'd offered to spar with him - something that would allow both of them to release their pent up energy but he refused as she was still recovering. So instead he'd paced around the forest near the cabin, scaring wildlife, splintering trees with his lance - generally being a menace. If Sauin didn't end up with a legend of a tree smashing beast prowling these woods by the time they left she'd be surprised.

She was coming to her wits end however. She didn't want to provoke him further, but sitting by and watching him fray at the edges was driving her mad herself. By noon on the second day she needed to get out of the cramped space of the cabin. There had been a fishing rod left in the cabin by one of its previous occupants, so she grabbed it, along with her sword (wrapped in her cloak so as to draw less attention), and made for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like." She waved the fishing rod between them. "I need some air. If you're restless you can come along."

"This is a waste of time." He muttered as he grabbed his lance and followed her out.

"That's kind of the point. We leave tomorrow, Dimitri. We just need to wait out the rest of the day. I'm not exactly happy haven't heard anything yet either, but it was a long shot that we'd receive word this soon." She waited for him to suggest that they should have left yesterday but he was silent. Looking over her shoulder she was surprised to find him watching her. He didn't look angry as she'd expected. His expression was more… regretful, and then it shifted to something else that set her cheeks a flame.

Jerking her head back to face forward she charged onward towards the river without another glance back at him.

It was a short distance from the cabin to the river. Byleth grinned unconsciously as it came into view. Just setting her eyes on the river putt her mind more at ease. The thought of its cool waters and melodic babbling as it flowed along its path through the shaded woods was enough to ease some of the tension from her body. She walked along the bank until she found the right spot - where the bank rose up just a bit from the water and she could dangle her feet over the edge into the refreshing stream. She tucked her sword in next to her, removed her boots, plunged her feet into the water, and cast her line.

After a moment Dimitri plunked down next to her. As expected his boots remained on, his feet on the ground, but he leaned towards the water, watching the line bob along with the current. Sneaking a glance out of the corner of her, Byleth could see calmness settle over him and the final layer of tension in her body sloughed away. Perhaps he'd just needed a change of scenery.

They passed a few moments in comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds of the forest and the rushing water. To her surprise yet again it was he who broke it eventually. "You fish often."

It was more a statement, than a question, but she responded anyway. "Yes. It's relaxing. And nowadays it reminds me of my father."

"It was he who taught you?"

"Yes."

"I sometimes wish…" She turned to watch him. He looked lost in a memory, eyes unfocused looking past the scene before him. "I wish that I had such memories of my father, or my mother for that matter. Things that could take me back to a time like this, but everything has been tainted by blood and death."

"Those memories are still there somewhere. And even if the stain remains, you can form new ones."

"I don't deserve such memories." Byleth held back a sigh. As ever, one step forwards, two steps back.

Before she could respond there was a sound from across the river. She had to place a hand on Dimitri's arm to keep him from bolting up. It could be nothing, a deer or a hunter. No need to scare them by having him charge in with his lance.

Looking towards the source of the sound she eventually found that it was unfortunately neither of those things. Stumbling through the foliage came a band of five soldiers, all wearing Gloucester colours, clad in full armor. Before they came fully into view she nudged over Dimitri's lance where it had been propped up against a tree, letting it fall into the tall grass and shrubs at their backs where it would be out of sight. She then took his hand before he could protest and gave it a squeeze.

"What - ?"

"Just don't engage them. I'll take care of it if it comes to it." He grimaced. She could see adrenaline flaring in his eye, no doubt coursing through his veins, spurring him on to act. He'd been itching for a fight and he was close to getting his wish now, be they friend or foe.

They were lucky they were on the opposite side of the river to their intruders. Dressed as they were in their borrowed clothes they should look like any other village sweethearts at first glance. Hopefully the soldiers passed on and left them alone.

Unfortunately they weren't to be so lucky today. "Hey, you there!"

Byleth turned her gaze from Dimitri to the soldier, plastering what she hoped was a cautious but earnest smile across her face. Tilting her head to the side innocently she answered. "Yes?"

"We've lost track of the main road, would you be able to direct us back to it?"

"I believe if you start heading that way you should come to it eventually. You're not that far off now." She waved her fishing rod towards the north east, unwilling to release Dimitri's hand for fear that he might charge at the soldier without warning. Out of the corner of her eye should could see he was glaring daggers in their direction, and from the tension in his arm she could tell he was wound like a spring.

"Much obliged!"

Byleth turned her eyes back on the river and waited for the soldier to leave, but the one that had spoken lingered. "Was there something else you needed, sir?"

"Your man there, is he alright? He looks… upset."

Byleth turned to back to Dimitri who was still glaring daggers at the soldiers. She laughed and hoped it sounded sincere. "We've been at this since this morning. Haven't caught a thing yet! He's a bit disappointed."

"With scowl like that its no wonder. You'll scare all the fish away." It was just a friendly jab but Dimitri wasn't having any of it, he practically growled in response. "I meant no offense." The soldier said with a frown, and didn't exactly sound entirely apologetic, his voice taking on a less than friendly edge. She'd seen this before. One man itching to fight often spurred on those around him to act in kind. They carried a sort of aura that seemed to instigate violence among others. It was a scenario she'd encountered often enough as part of a mercenary band, but her efforts to quell such situations had not always resulted in success… And even though Dimitri was dressed as a commoner he was still an imposing figure. More often than not people were on their guard around him which didn’t help their situation.

Byleth squeezed Dimitri's hand tighter, willing him in to relax. "Soldiers put him on edge, sir. With war so near you may understand."

"You've seen war then?" _What is his problem? Please just leave…_

It should have been obvious now that he'd lingered here long enough to see the eyepatch, the scars, the way he held himself. "Yes." Dimitri bit out gruffly.

"Yet you've not joined Count Gloucester's army?"

"No."

The soldier frowned. Byleth set the fishing rod down, hoping the current wasn’t strong enough to carry it away. She reached her hand out, placing it gently on Dimitri's cheek and turned his face so he was looking her. Perhaps breaking his focus would help. She hoped that he could read her intent in her gaze. Surprise flashed momentarily in his eye before his frame relaxed slightly.

"A man like you could still fight. You should be honored to serve your lord in a time such as this."

The rage was back, she could feel him start to pull away.

Before he could turn and lash out she did the most foolish thing she could think of to keep this whole interaction from spinning out of control. Twisting her hand around to the back of his neck she pulled his face down to meet hers, pressing her lips against his. His whole frame tensed up immediately, fist clenched around the grass, back rigid as a board. She could see his eye looking back at her in shock. But then to her own shock he relaxed, unclenched his fist and pulled her into him so she was pressed against his chest. A shiver that shot down her spine at the sudden closeness, at how his mouth opened ever so slightly to allow his tongue to flick out and meet hers. It took all her self control to suppress a moan from escaping her lips.

Eventually she found the strength to pull away and act as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence for them. The look on Dimitri's face was strangely hard to read - a odd mixture of calm, awe, and hunger, the of last of which electrified the blood in her veins causing another involuntary shiver to ripple through her. "Count Gloucester isn't conscripting yet, yes? We still have time before I have to let him go again?" She didn't have to feign breathlessness, or the way her voice shook slightly. She could barely take her eyes off Dimitri.

The soldier blinked, colour rising in his cheeks thanks to their display. "Uh, yes, well - I suppose. One can sometimes forget about the pain of those left behind in war. I shall leave you in peace. Thank you, again for your aid."

As the solider left to follow his companions in a hurry, Byleth finally tore her eyes away from the prince of Faerghus, attempting with all her might to ignore the heat rising in her own cheeks. _What on earth just came over me…?_

Once she was sure the Gloucester soldiers were long gone she turned back to him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have - but I couldn't think -" she blurted. As she could feel heat rising in her face once again, Dimitri's face remained unreadable but for one thing. That same hunger was still there in his eye as it traveled the planes of her face, lingering on her lips. Her cheeks continued to burn. She must have looked worse now than when her fever was at its peak.

This was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. She should have just stayed at the cabin, no matter how uncomfortable it was, and waited out Dimitri's mood swings until tomorrow. What had she just done?

But as panic gripped her she couldn't deny that the kiss had felt… good. _So goo_ d. It had felt right. And the reality of it was that she wished they hadn't stopped.

She was pulled out of her inner conflict when she felt a gentle squeeze where their hands were still joined. Reluctantly she turned her gaze back to him, terrified of what she'd see, but nothing had changed. He looked at her calmly, strangely serene, but his gaze was still _hungry_. "You have nothing to apologize for. I would have lost control if you hadn't…"

"That doesn't make it alright."

Finally he stole his gaze away from her, turning it back to the river. "Do you truly regret it that much?" She heard it then, just for a moment, though his face remained unchanged. The hurt.

She sighed. Had she been fooling herself that what she felt all this time was one sided? It was so hard to tell with him now. Feeling this much for anyone was terrifying. Feeling this much for _this_ man was…

_Right. It feels right._

"I don't regret it, Dimitri. As long as you don't." Truth was always better than lies with him, better than hiding, even if the outcome wasn't always pleasant.

"Hmm." Was all he gave in reply, keeping his eye set on the river. But he didn't release her hand, squeezing it tighter to the point where it was almost uncomfortable.

She could accept that for now. It was a better outcome than many other potential alternatives. Expecting him to open up now, even after something like that was still a bit of a stretch. But that treacherous needling tendril of hope was starting to wheedle its way back into her mind.

She hadn't been completely oblivious to the fact that he was attracted to her - he had been since she was his teacher and he her student. It was inappropriate, but flattering, and at the time she hadn't thought anything off it. How could it have been more than a boyish crush? If she was honest though, she had to admit she had felt something at the time as well. His kindness and consideration when he'd reached out to her after her father died. His determination to become a good man despite all that had happened in his life… She'd been drawn into his gravitational pull without even really realizing it at the time. But it had been the wrong place and the wrong time for their relationship to become anything more…

Then she woke up from a five year slumber and while _she_ still seemed to be ensnared, he was forever being pulled along by spirits and ghosts. He was ever following the path forged by the dead seeking their belated justice.

Now, though… What _was_ this now? And why did she feel so warm?

"Has your fever returned?" Byleth nearly jumped out of her skin as he reached over, removing his glove to touch the back of his hand to her forehead. He looked sincere, even concerned as he tested her temperature, but part of her couldn't help but think he was mocking her. Her apprehension was soon forgotten as she felt his hand on her forehead. His skin was so cool she couldn’t help but close her eyes and lean ever so slightly into the touch. "Perhaps we should return."

"I'm alright. Just a little flustered. I'd like to stay a bit longer."

He frowned slightly, his gaze taking on a scrutinizing but concerned air. He didn't argue.

Silence settled over them once more and Byleth focused on her fishing line and the flow of the water. As the afternoon drew on she eventually did succeed in catching some fish, enough for their dinner and to share with Enid. After stringing up her catches, they began the short trek back to the cabin.

"You were quite quick to deceive those men." Dimitri mused as they walked.

"Yes. I suppose I've had some practice at it as a mercenary."

"I didn't know mercenary life was so dependent on the art of deception."

  
What was he on about now? Was he questioning her sincerity towards _him_? "It depends on the circumstances. Plus there are times when a woman is alone and can't always rely on brawn to get her out of a difficult situation. I've never been all that good at it to be honest. You'd think a lacking emotions would be an asset in those circumstances, but it will only get you so far. It takes more than a straight face to be convincing." Perhaps that was why she was so convincing this time. There was too much truth in her actions for the ruse to truly be considered a lie…

He fell silent again, his expression turning pensive. Byleth expected her own expression had grown rather sober as well. She found herself wound up so tight with anticipation she thought she'd snap, and she was afraid of exactly what it was that she was anticipating. Was it that things between them were on the verge of change, or that they were doomed to remain as they are?

* * *

Enid was waiting for them as they approached the cabin, a basket of vegetables in her arms and a warm smile on her face. Dimitri had grown accustomed to her presence, infrequent though it was, and he appreciated that she didn't pry. For as forward as she had been during their first night in Sauin, she'd given them space and privacy. When she did come by to check on them she brought with her a sense of stability that he was becoming more and more appreciative of. When she was there he and Byleth both seemed to be able to exist in the moment, rather than dwell on regrets of the past, or fret over the future and their inevitable journey to Ailell.

Now however, he wasn't sure if he was relieved she was there to cut the tension, or if he would prefer if he and Byleth were left alone to - to what?

He thought back to the warmth of Byleth's skin, the feel of her lips against his, the way she'd tasted. He could taste her! It had been nine years since he'd tasted _anything_ , but he could taste her - salty and sweet and alive. After years of ash and mud… It was intoxicating. And she had felt something too. He'd noticed the way she'd shivered in his arms. He might've thought it a sign of displeasure but then her mouth had opened for him.

_How could that be?_

The obvious answer was that it couldn't be, and he was simply fooling himself that her ruse for the soldiers was anything more than that. The voices of the dead were quick to affirm that assumption. _She was deceiving them and you, fool prince. Don't let her distract you from what we are owed. We NEED justice!_

But she had leaned into him. Her lips had parted for him, and the way she'd looked at him… Had she always looked at him so?

As he watched her speaking with Enid she looked over at him. Her skin was still flushed and her eyes, normally bright and emerald were dark. They seemed to get darker as she held his gaze.

_She's not for you._

Unable to control his thoughts as they spun between desire and darkness he stormed into the cabin without a word, tossing his lance into the corner. Now that he was there however, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He listened to Byleth and Enid's muffled voices for a moment, unable to make out any of the words. Shaking himself out of his stupor he busied himself with getting a fire going in the hearth.

Eventually the sound of crackling logs served as enough of a distraction from thoughts of her, and he could pretend the heat he felt coiling in his core was due to the flames.

When Byleth entered the cabin a few moments later he was still sat before the hearth, staring intently into the fire. He didn't look up as she set down the bundle that Enid had brought them and started working on preparing their food. She worked quickly chopping vegetables and herbs, gutting and cleaning the fish, then putting them all into a pot and hanging it over the fire. He finally turned to look at her when she went for the door.

"I'm just going to wash up. Keep an eye on that will you?" She left without confirmation from him. In spite of himself, he found he watched the pot the entire time she was gone just as she'd asked.

She returned as short while later smelling of well water. His gaze remained on the hearth before him. "I didn't mean you actually had to watch it the entire time." She sighed as she came to stand next to him.

Without thinking he reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. She let out a yelp of surprise but once she was seated she didn't struggle or try to pull away. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, reaching up to cup her face, tracing the lines of her jaw, her cheekbones, her lips. Her breath hitched as his thumb passed over the curve of her lower lip. Her own hand raised to rest tentatively against his face beneath his missing eye.

"Can I truly have this?" He asked, not intending to voice the question aloud, his voice cracking. It was more to himself than to her.

She frowned. "Have what?'

"You."

Some of the heat left her gaze, replaced with sadness. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, just below the eyepatch, then his forehead, then softly she pressed her lips to his. His arms tightened around her and a soft sound escaped her lips.

Was this her answer? He couldn't be sure. He needed to know for certain.

Dimitri pulled away, leaving her flushed and breathless. He nearly second guessed himself but he needed her answer in words. "I'm not - I'm not right, Byleth. I can't stop, I must answer their calls. The dead will follow me for the rest of my days if I do not. They likely will follow me regardless…"

"I know." Her eyes held his intently, that slight hint of sadness he detected still present. "But you _already_ have me, Dimitri."

All reservation left him as his lips crashed into hers. Her arms flew around his neck, holding on for dear life as she was nearly knocked back from the force of it. His own arms snaked around her back, snagging on her shirt and pulling it free from where it had been tucked into her skirt. He quickly rid himself of his gloves so he could trace the line of her spine, skin to skin. The motion set her body shivering in his arms again as she let out another soft sound against his mouth.

As her lips opened slightly and he took the opportunity to flick his tongue against hers once again eliciting another sweet sigh from her lips. As their mouths danced together his hands continued their journey around her waist, across her rib cage and up. He hesitated as his hand brushed the underside of her breast, the skin so soft and delicate he felt a pulse in his groin. He lingered there, unsure of how to proceed until she reached down and raised his hand for him, placing it over the soft flesh and holding him there. He groaned, feeling the stiff peak of her nipple against his palm, watching with a voracious gaze as she writhed against him as his calloused hand kneaded, pinched and teased her into a frenzy.

Ravenously she clawed at his shirt, nearly tearing it from his body. Once he'd pulled himself free of it she took a moment to take him in. His instincts to keep himself covered nearly took over. He was still uncomfortable with anyone, even her, observing the changes his body had undergone over the last five years. But as her eyes roved over him, taking in every scar, each remembrance of his imprisonment, he watched sadness, anger, regret, and lust whirl together through her eyes in a storm of emotion until she leaned in once more pressing soft kisses to each part of his marked flesh. It was like removing a bandage from a wound that needed to breath, and he shuddered with each soft touch of her lips.

Eventually he gripped her by her arms, pulling her back up so their lips could meet once more. He needed the feel of her on his lips, to taste of her in his on his tongue. With their mouths joined once more he pulled her legs over him so she was straddling his lap, her skirt pushed up high over her thighs. With one hand firmly clamped on her buttocks, he reached down between them with the other, tracing a delicate path up from the soft skin of her thighs to their junction.

Byleth let out a startled gasp as he pressed into her lower folds through the fabric of her undergarment. Now it was she who looked uncertain. But as he pulled her blouse down low, letting her breasts spill out, his mouth found the peak of a taught nipple, and she threw her head back, her gasps turning to sounds of pleasure. Her back arched and her hips began to rock into his touch, the thin layer of fabric that separated them growing moist in his hand. His own swollen member pressed painfully against the barrier of his trousers, throbbing with each motion of her hips, each soft sigh that escaped her lips.

He'd spent enough time in the company of men to have gained a thorough understanding of the mechanics of sex. But he'd never come as far as this with any woman before, not even close. There had never been any woman but her that he'd even wanted in this way. Uncertainty crept at the edges of his mind, attempting to steal focus, but he pushed it back. He could be observant when the occasion called for it. He could see what it was he did that made her squirm in his arms, bite at the flesh between his neck and shoulder in desperation, whisper his name as a plea in his ear.

His fingers shifted ever so slightly and a new sound erupted from her, a keening sound she hissed out as she screwed her eyes shut, and twisted her hands up and into his hair, tangling roughly in his shaggy golden locks. He couldn't help but grin with satisfaction. Even in the heat of the moment he knew it was the grin of a wolf. It gave him a certain level of primal satisfaction in the fact that he could have such an effect on her.

It had been a long time since he'd claimed anything for himself. Since before Fhirdiad - before Garreg Mach even. He would claim her now, even if it was just for this moment. For right now she was his.

His fingers shifted her undergarment aside and in the next moment they were plunging inside her. He only had to pulse into her a few times before she was coming undone, her body trembling over him, the slick muscles of her sex pulsing around him. She cried out but he swiftly smothered the sounds of her pleasure with his mouth as though he were drinking them in.

As her shuddering abated, she was already reaching for the ties of his pants. Scrambling to pull him free, she made short work of them, and once his member was free she let out a low rumbling sound of satisfaction from the back of her throat. She wasted no time with preamble, lifting herself up and lowing herself back down onto him, taking him in one smooth motion. As she lowered herself down, enveloping him fully, she breathed his name like it was a prayer.

He exhaled with a hiss as he tried to control himself just a little longer. He wanted to savor this, savor her. But as he looked at her, her eyes half lidded, skin flushed, lips swollen - all sense of restraint was lost. In a flurry of motion he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. He planted one more sloppy kiss on her lips before he started thrusting home, his pace quick and hard.

They didn't take their eyes off each other once, both watching as each other's face contorted in pleasure. He was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of her enveloping him, of her arms circling his neck to pull him down to her so she could cover his sweat slicked skin in fevered kisses, of her legs tightening around his waist as his thrusts brought her closer and closer to unraveling once more. There were several moments where he thought he'd release himself too soon, but he held fast.

But as he felt her tense around him, back arching up into him, he sensed his own release was moments away. Byleth cried out louder than before as her body quivered almost violently, her sex gripping him tightly as she came apart and carried him along with her. With a few more shuddering thrusts he was spilling himself into her, now a shuddering wreck as well.

He didn't unsheathe himself from her right away. He wanted to stay this way for as long as possible. Propped up on his arms he watched her as she looked back up at him, chest heaving, little tremors still rippling through her body. Her eyes were filled with an emotion he was too afraid to name, even just to himself.

Leaning over he pressed one final kiss to her lips as he removed himself from her, but a strange sort of emptiness already seemed to be filling the space between them. Or was he imagining it? She frowned as she looked up at him, seeing something in his expression that gave her cause for concern.

"What's wrong?" Never had he heard her voice carry with it so much fear and worry. She placed her hand on his cheek, turning him back to face her as he started to pull away. He wanted to turn things back - go back to just moments before when they were joined as one. Tell her exactly what his mind was doing right now to sabotage this moment. But the walls were already coming up again.

He pulled away from her once more, fastening his trousers, then reached for his shirt. "Nothing." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Dimitri, I know it's not nothing." Her voice was shaking, but he couldn't look at her.

What was wrong with him? She'd just made him happier than anyone in his whole life had ever managed to do. She'd put up with so much already, but he was slipping away, he could feel it. The voices were _screaming_ in his mind, drowning out all other thoughts.

When he looked back at her finally he could see exactly what he'd done written plain as day on her face. This was exactly what she'd feared would happen if she let this happen. "You don't have to do this. You can talk to me."

"I can't. This was more than I deserve, but it was a dream. I don’t regret it."

"Oh, good." Bitterness. She knew he was lying.

_I don't regret it, Dimitri. As long as you don't._

"They won't stop, Byleth. I can't - they can't have this. Not until I finish things."

"You won't let me try and help you?"

_Because I don't want to hurt you more than I already have…_

"I'm sorry. I should have never…"

"No, its my fault. I went against my better judgement." She sighed as she finished putting herself back together and got up. "We both should have known better."

A strange look passed over her features, but then he realized he recognized it. She was closing herself off entirely. Her mask was coming up. His chest tightened as the strange sensation that something awful was about to happen took over him.

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri."

* * *

Byleth walked into the cabin with the supplies Enid had given her clenched tightly in her arms. She paused momentarily as she set eyes upon him staring into the fire, flooded by memories from just moments ago - molten kisses, calloused hands against her skin, her name whispered against her ear with such reverence…

She blinked the images away along with unshed tears. Setting the bundle of food down on the table, she started working on their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stressed me out. Posting smut online will probably always stress me out tbh... I hope its OK? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I've also been struggling with when/how to use Divine Pulse as part of the story. I don't use it much (or at all) when I play and I always thought it caused more plot holes, therefore making it not entirely worth having... But if I'm gonna use it, its going to be in the service of more ANGST so I hope that's OK too. (ﾉ☉ヮ⚆)ﾉ ⌒*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Valley of Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one, plot heavy one, with a dash of angst. :)

**Pegasus Moon**

An air of foreboding had settled over the cabin that was strange even for him. He was well accustomed to living with a perpetual sense of dread and unease, but this was different somehow. It settled over them the moment Byleth had entered the cabin and remained all throughout the evening.

At first glance she'd seemed herself, perhaps a bit tired and contemplative. He supposed he couldn’t fault her for that. Neither of them could have predicted how the day would have gone. But as the evening stretched on he began to take notice of certain things - changes in her mannerisms.

She was keeping her distance, making sure she never came in physical contact with him. When they spoke, which was already a fairly rare and awkward experience, her replies were short and concise. Her tone was normal, even amiable, but something was off. Eventually it dawned on him. Her mask was slowly being raised from the moment she'd entered the small space they shared.

_What did you expect? Of course she changed her mind. Who would want to be with a such a wretch?_

_It matters not. We call for justice. Answer our call, Prince of Faerghus!_

_BRING US HER HEAD!_

His head began to ache, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was off besides Byleth's change in demeanor. He contemplated asking her but he knew better than to expect her to tell him what was wrong. They were too similar. Like wild beasts, they'd disguise their wounds from prying eyes, concealing any signs of weakness.

Still his heart twisted, his chest becoming tight as he was filled with a sudden and intense sense of loss.

As they turned down for the night he caught her watching him, her mask slipping momentarily. She looked like she was mulling over what to say. Had her eyes looked this melancholy all evening?

She opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out.

"Byleth, what's wrong?"

She looked surprised that he'd asked before her lips tilted up in a strangely sad smile. It wasn't part of the mask, he could see it was real. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just sad to be leaving tomorrow. I wish we had more time…"

He didn't know quite how to respond. It wasn't that anything she said had sounded strange, just off, like it didn't ring entirely true.

She spoke before he could say anything in reply. "Good night, Dimitri." She didn't wait for a response before blowing out the candle and rolling over so that her back was facing him.

* * *

Sleep did not find her that night. Byleth lay there facing the wall, arms wrapped around herself trying not to move, or breathe, or make a sound. It had been harder than she thought it would be to walk back into that room and pretend like nothing had happened.

It had been some time since she'd used the power granted to her by Sothis to pulse backwards through time. She preferred not to use it at all if she could avoid it. For one thing it took a good deal of energy to cast. It also didn't always result in a better outcome. Time would tell if she'd made the right choice this time…

But she couldn't stand to see what it was doing to him. Watching him slip away like that… it was too much. Now the pain was hers to carry and she had thought she was strong enough to bear it. But this was hard and it hurt so much more than she'd thought it would. It wasn't just knowing that she was not enough for him to leave the voices behind - though this was a very large part of it. It was that what they had done had actively made it worse for him. His guilt and shame amplified. Living with herself now would be difficult but she wouldn't be able to do so knowing that after everything they had endured so far, she would be the source of more of his demons.

She hadn't been so naïve as to think that her love would miraculously save him from his turmoil. She had barely even been willing to admit to herself that love was what she felt. But she had hoped it would be enough that they could work together at least. But he was either not ready or not willing to allow someone to try.

Her chest ached though she knew not how or why since her heart did not beat. Some kind of phantom pain perhaps. Her eyes felt raw though no tears fell and she rubbed at them in a vain effort to ease some of the pain. Why had she let things go so far?

But he had been the one that acted first, had he not? And he'd looked almost like his old self today. He'd looked at her like he -

No. She couldn't dwell on this any more. She needed to move on. If they were ever to make it through the war - if Dimitri was ever to have a chance to escape the dark, then they needed to see an end to the conflict. Perhaps when it's all over… But even that seemed like a distant and unlikely dream after today.

As dawn's light began to peak over the trees, seeping into the little cabin Byleth heard something of a commotion outside. Dimitri was a light sleeper and was up in an instant but she was already awake, and up on her feet before him. She was opening the door just as the person on the other side was preparing to knock.

"Oh! Professor! I wasn't expecting you to be awake this early." Leonie grinned widely and Byleth couldn't resist smiling back in return, despite how tired she was.

Looking past Leonie's shoulder she saw Enid waiting there, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders to stave off the chilly morning air. "Come inside. I'll get the fire going. Thank you for coming, Leonie."

"Of course I came! I can't stay long, but I wanted to catch you before you were gone again. I still can't believe you're alive. We'd heard the rumors but… well its been a strange five years." As they went inside and Byleth went to get the fire going Leonie noticed Dimitri. "I'm glad you're well, Your Highness." she said more somberly.

Byleth heard him grunt and caught his nod out of the corner of her eye, but he was watching her as she leaned over to light the kindling. Being oblivious to what she'd done, what _they'd_ done before she undid it - some of the hunger remained in his gaze. Her blood responded almost immediately, flushing her skin with heat. She was thankful the light of the early morning was dim enough that the colour wouldn't be noticeable on her skin.

"So, here's what I have for you, Professor. Unfortunately its probably not exactly what you want to hear but I hope its still helpful. Some good news first. I've sent messengers to Garreg Mach - they're the fastest and sneakiest we've got so hopefully they should know you're heading for Ailell today. We've also discovered where Lady Rhea is. She's in Enbarr." Byleth's gaze darted to Dimitri who's whole demeanor had changed at the mention of the imperial capital. She thought she heard a growl rumbled forth, but she could have been mistaken. Regardless, Leonie didn't seem to notice or care. "We're not sure exactly where in the city they're keeping her, but she was seen being brought through the gates by Empire soldiers, alive. The other, less specific news is that Claude has been looking into the ones responsible for Kronya and Solon."

At this Byleth perked up, leaning in slightly in anticipation. "He thinks they've been behind many of the events that have shaped Fódlan over the last decade or so, maybe even longer. That said, he's still having trouble connecting some of the dots."

"What events would those be?" Byleth had some suspicions, but she didn't want to speak of them just yet. They already knew that this faction was willing to plant spies and sleeper agents among their enemies to see to it that their plans came to fruition.

Most, including Dimitri, had assumed that it was Edelgard commanding them as the Flame Emperor, but Byleth had suspected for some time that if anything they were allies of convenience. Whatever alliance they had struck seemed tenuous at best. The way they had targeted her specifically whenever their paths crossed, called her the "Fell Star" - it all seemed unrelated to Edelgard's goals of abolishing crests. They fact that their power and magic directly relied upon abusing the power of crest stones was the perfect example of this contradiction to Edelgard's ideology. Edelgard herself had also never spoken of such things nor shown any particular interest in or knowledge of what Byleth truly was, and she had always seemed reluctant to be her enemy.

"Take this with a grain of salt, I suppose, but he thinks they may be using Edelgard as a decoy. Using all of us really, as decoys for each other. But we need to keep digging"

Dimitri scoffed. "Don't try to detract from what that woman has done, the atrocities she's committed for her own ends." he spat.

Leonie remained unshaken as she continued. Byleth couldn't help but smirk a little at her dauntlessness. "That's not really the point. Whether Edelgard knows exactly what these people are up to is still a question that requires answers. She may know and is allowing it, or she may have been deceived. But the point is, these people are working towards their own ends, and those ends aren't necessarily victory for Edelgard and the Empire. We have another enemy lurking in the shadows that we know very little about at present."

"If we want to find out what they're up to and put a stop to it while surviving this war we will need an alliance." Byleth sighed.

"Exactly." Leonie smirked. "Claude knew you'd get it, Professor. He's been trying to get word to you since we found out you were alive but we've had no luck until now. Now for the bad news… We're a bit preoccupied at the moment. Claude thinks these "shadowy figures" are mobilizing again, trying to pit the Kingdom, the Alliance, and the Empire against each other. Not just to distract us with war, but force each of us in when and how we act. Claude wanted to dig up as much as he can before things come to a head. Speaking of which, we've also received intelligence that Edelgard is preparing to march north now that she's received word that Dimitri is alive. She wants to crush any resistance to the Empire immediately."

"If she thinks she's getting away with what she's done she is greatly mistaken." Dimitri bit out. "I will not yield to her, and _she WILL_ face justice for her crimes."

Leonie frowned, looking to Byleth with a silent question in her eyes. Byleth could only give her a brief shrug, encouraging her to continue. "If you mean to meet her head on, we can distract House Gloucester so your troops can march through Alliance territory. If you then take the Bridge of Myrddin we can march together against Edelgard's army."

"That's quite the offer."

"The Empire has been intercepting almost all messengers between the Kingdom and Alliance. Communication has been… difficult. But I doubt they know that you two have been here for a few days, or that we've now met. So they won't know to expect our forces to be united against them. For all they'll know we'll be marching towards our own ends as individual parties. I can get word to Claude and give him a heads up with plenty of time. Providing we aren't ambushed, it should be simple enough to watch for your army and rendezvous with you once you've taken the bridge."

Byleth was impressed. Leonie had not only taken much of what she'd learned from Jeralt to heart, but it appeared she'd been spending a lot of time learning from Claude as well. "The Knights of Seiros won't be enough to take the bridge. We still need to meet with Rodrigue at Ailell and retrieve his men. That's where we need to get to, we're leaving today."

"I've got you there." Leonie grinned widely. "I traveled by night _and_ by air. I have some wyverns for you both. No one saw me arrive just now except Enid. You should be able to head out without drawing any attention if you leave soon. You can both ride, right?"

Byleth's ability on the back of a wyvern was adequate, she wasn't sure about Dimitri. When they both turned to him for confirmation he simply nodded. "Great!" Leonie exclaimed.

"We need to behave as though this meeting never happened." Byleth said. "Edelgard and Hubert are no fools. They'll know our best chance at defeating them is with an alliance. If we don't try to contact each other in the mean time they'll know something is off. If they're as effective at intercepting communication as you say, they'll know we at least tried to reach out to each other."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. I'd rather not put our messengers at further risk, but you're right. There's nothing for it. I'll make sure to let Claude and Judith know." She stretched, clearly stiff from her long journey, but Byleth could see she was itching to get this plan off the ground. "I think this could work, Professor."

"So do I. We must be careful, though. Only those closest to us can know. Even if we manage to take the bridge successfully."

"Agreed." Leonie gave a firm nod.

"Dimitri, does this plan suit you?" Byleth asked. He'd been uncharacteristically silent for a while considering they were talking of marching straight towards his goal.

"If this brings me closer to taking that woman's head then it suits me just fine." His gaze had turned to ice. Byleth could tell by the look in his eye that he was looking through them, likely visualizing exactly what he was going to do to the emperor once he had her in his grasp.

Byleth frowned, turning back to Leonie. "Is there any way we can communicate securely if we need to?"

The redhead paused a moment, tapping her finger against her chin in thought. "As I said, it's been tricky. We could try night flyers again? But the Empire is going to catch one of them eventually. I'll see if Claude and I can't come up with something. But for now I think that's the best we've got. But as you probably already know. Even if the messenger makes it through, the Empire has spies everywhere. Be careful of what is said out loud."

"Very well." It was better than nothing, certainly.

"Send any messages to Derdriu, whether you intend them to be intercepted or not. We'll be marching from there."

"Understood."

"We should get going. We've lingered here long enough." Dimitri said. The restlessness to leave, to return to his ever present quest, urging him on.

As they gathered up what little they had to take with him Enid came to Byleth, arms crossed, an frown creasing her brow. "You look like death, kid."

"I haven't slept much lately."

"That's it, huh?"

"That's… all I can say for now." This was one thing she could never unload on Enid, even if she had the time to do so. Perhaps one day she'd have the words and the courage to tell someone about her god-like ability to manipulate the flow of time. But she feared anyone she told would either draw back in horror, or look upon her with unabashed reverence. She found either alternative equally awful.

"Thank you, Enid. For everything. None of this would have been possible without your help."

"Just come back sometime, when this is all over. You were gone too long last time."

"Yes, I think so too." Byleth smiled. "You have my word. I'll be back."

Enid pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing her with all her strength. "Take care of yourself, little Eisner. I mean it. You can't -" Enid's normally unshakable poise cracked a little as she pulled a way from their embrace slightly to look Byleth in the eyes. "You can't keep throwing yourself into these things - war and whatever else you're getting yourself into. Do you understand me? Don't forget to live for yourself sometimes."

Byleth didn't know if that was possible. There were too many depending on her. Taking anything for herself, even if it was just time, felt like a betrayal at this point. Enid seemed to be reading her thoughts, as the frown on her face deepened. "I'll try, Enid. It's the best I can do."

"That's all I ask. I know you'll do what's right, and that’s really what matters." She gave Byleth one last squeeze before releasing her so they could head outside.

Leonie got in step with her as they walked to where the wyverns were waiting for them. "I'm truly glad you're back, Professor. I thought for so long that I'd let Jeralt down." When Byleth looked at her confused Leonie let out an awkward chuckle. "I guess I never told you. Things were pretty crazy even back then. There wasn't a lot of time for catching up… After your father died I had promised - to Jeralt, but really it was more to myself - that I would look out for you in his place. You probably think that’s ridiculous since I've still yet to best you one on one."

"It's not ridiculous." Byleth replied sincerely. "It's nice to know someone like you has my back, Leonie. We would have been in a lot more trouble if you hadn't answered my letter. And your plan is a sound one."

Leonie blushed at the compliment. "To be honest I was sort of channeling you when I suggested that. Well, you and Claude." Her eyes took on a wistful look as she looked off to the east.

"How long has he been away?" Byleth asked changing the subject.

"A week or so. He does this sometimes, when he's on the trail of something he needs to unravel. He doesn't always take me with him, but he tells me where he's going and when he'll be back." Byleth could read the affection in her eyes, and a slight pang of jealousy struck her before she shoved it aside. "And he keeps lumping more and more on my plate whenever he decides to run off like this for a while. If this is anything like what you've had to deal with this whole time, I'm sorry I ever gave you trouble back at Garreg Mach."

Byleth grinned. "I think you'll have to get used to it if you're going to keep making yourself indispensable."

"Pff, I don’t think I'm that. Not yet anyway." She winked has she handed Byleth the rains to a pitch black wyvern. The creature leaned in giving Byleth a once over before making a gargled cooing noise and nudging its head into her affectionately.

She'd had a strange way with the creatures her whole life, despite only having interacted with them on a few occasions before teaching at Garreg Mach. Now she wondered if it was something to do with Sothis since so much of the unexplained things in her life seemed to come back to her.

To her relief Dimitri seemed to have no issues with his mount. She wasn't sure what it was that had made her worry. Likely his tendency towards feral, territorial behavior had made her think that he'd be more likely to butt heads with creatures like these. He was also just a large man. It was difficult to picture him maneuvering on the back of a wyvern up in the sky. She supposed it was a more plausible image than him upon the back of a pegasus.

Once they were both mounted, Byleth was taken aback as Dimitri turned to the other two women and addressed them. "You have my thanks, for everything you've done. I will not forget it."

"You're welcome, princeling." Leonie looked shocked at the causal way Enid referred to him, but Enid went on unphased. "Remember what you promised."

Dimitri nodded wordlessly and Byleth was left curious about what promise he could have made to her old friend and why neither of them had mentioned it. "Take care, and stay safe. We'll meet again soon." Leonie called as their wyverns began to lift off.

"You as well. Stay safe, both of you, until we meet again."

* * *

It took them three days to reach Ailell. They stopped only for a few hours a time. The closer they came to their destination the more Dimitri seemed to revert to the man she'd found in the ruins of Garreg Mach. Eyes fixed on the horizon, jaw set, he didn't speak one word to her during their entire journey. In the end she thought it was for the best. She was still having a hard time looking at him without remembering what had passed between them. It had all unraveled so fast that she still keenly felt the shock of it.

On the few occasions they stopped for rest and water she did catching him watching her, his gaze scrutinizing. It gave her pause.

There had been times in the past after she'd rewound time that she noticed some of her allies pick up that something was off, but they all seemed to brush it off. She'd notice them pause, or shake their head as if to clear their mind, but they would all say nothing of it. Even Linhardt and Lysithea, who normally picked up on things most people overlooked, hadn't even commented on it. She wondered though, if Dimitri some how had realized what she'd done where everyone else had not.

Likely the guilt of it all was just making her paranoid. She needed to clear her mind or she would be a wreck in the battles ahead.

All her travels with her father had never taken them through the Valley of Torment, though she'd heard stories and legends. The Goddess's wrath had brought flames down upon the land turning its terrain desolate and barren, no longer able to support life. Now that she and Sothis were one Byleth knew that this story was not the truth of what happened to this place. It wasn't that she had memory of such an event, it was more a sort of sense of certainty that the story was just that, a story.

  
As they flew over the molten plain now she was overcome with a profound sense of sadness. Ruined towers and temples still protruded from the flames. The only remnants of the lives that once inhabited this place. The next thing she felt was the intense heat. Even from the height at which they flew on the backs of their wyverns it reached them, stifling the air, almost making it too thick to breath.

  
Byleth scanned the area looking for signs of their allies to the west. For a brief moment panic started to creep in, doubt that word had actually made it to Garreg Mach, or worse, that their friends had been intercepted and ambushed before they could reach Ailell. But then she saw movement in the distance to the west. Reigning in her wyvern to a hover she squinted to get a better look at who was approaching. Then she saw the banners of Faerghus and the Knights of Seiros and couldn't help but smile.

Motioning to Dimitri to follow they guided their mounts down to the edge of the valley where the army was coming to a halt. Landing a short distance away, they leapt off the backs of their wyverns who promptly collapsed from exhaustion. The poor things were completely spent. Byleth knelt down to try and heal them with a spell while they waited for the others to meet them. The great beasts seemed to appreciate the aid, but they were still too tired to move and the heat likely wasn't helping. Even at this distance the heat that radiated off the plains could be felt keenly.

"You really are alright!" She heard Annette call, and then someone had leapt onto her back, pulling her into a hug.

"You said you'd be careful." Ingrid said before releasing her. Her characteristic scolding tone masking her happiness to see her friends again.

"Thank the Goddess you're both safe. We feared the worst for a while. It is good to see you again, Your Highness." Gilbert said approaching Dimitri.

"It's… good to see you all as well."

Ingrid looked pointedly at Byleth, clearly noticing the slight change in their prince. Despite his continued fervor to see to the demise of Edelgard, he had maintained a certain level of calm since they'd left Sauin.

"Did you see any sign of my father?" Felix asked.

Byleth shook her head. "Nothing from what I could see. Just you all."

"We should make camp, give you both a chance to catch your breath and tell us what happened while we wait for Rodrigue. If you couldn't see anyone approaching from that height, he is likely some ways off yet." Gilbert suggested.

"Yes, there is much to tell. We have some good news, I think." The crowd around them all collectively raised their eyebrows. Only Gilbert appeared to unsurprised.

"Where _were_ you?" Sylvain asked.

"Give them a break, Sylvain. Weren't you listening?" Ingrid chided, jabbing him in the ribs as punishment.

"Ah right, sorry."

Byleth told him not worry. She could see he was concerned. They all were. "I'm so sorry to have worried you all."

As they walked further away from the fiery plains, Seteth came into step next to her. "We thought we had lost you _… again_." He said pointedly.

"For a little while I thought so too." It was difficult to forget how intense that fever had been. How hopeless it had seemed when they were trapped underground in that strange place. "Did you know there were ruins beneath Conand Tower?"

"Ruins?"

"Yes. Well, I suppose it was more like an underground road."

Seteth frowned. She could see the wheels turning in his mind and some sort of recognition alight in his eyes. "I… I have some thoughts, but would like to verify them before I get ahead of myself. Trust that I will look into this with great urgency."

"Thank you, Seteth."

"It is my duty to you as a friend, as well as to the future leader of our church."

Byleth frowned. She hadn't had much time to really think about what being Rhea's successor meant. And at the time, when this legacy had originally been bestowed upon her she'd thought Rhea had meant Byleth was responsible for the well being of the monastery's students, not the entire future of their church and religion. "Um, about that, Seteth. I've been meaning to speak with you." She paused. They'd fallen behind the rest of the group who were now looking back at them, waiting for them to catch up. "I suppose it can wait."

"Whenever you're ready, Professor. I'll be here when you need me."

The knights had already begun to set up camp. They all piled into on of the central tents, all eager to hear what had happened to the prince and the professor. Dimitri took up a space next to Byleth. She found it slightly odd. Normally he'd be skulking near the edge of the group. Lurking in the shadows and speaking only when the conversation veered towards taking action against the Empire and Edelgard's immanent death by his hand. Normally she'd probably take it as a positive, but after Sauin she was finding it difficult being near him. It was too easy to be reminded of what she'd done.

"So? Let's hear it!" Sylvain urged them.

As usual it was up to Byleth to do the talking, while Dimitri stood scowling at her side. She told them of the chamber they'd fallen into and the long, seemly endless tunnel that unexpectedly brought them out of the dark to the outskirts of Sauin. She then skipped ahead to their meeting with Leonie, and the news she had brought of Rhea and this fourth faction that hid in the shadows.

"So it was Leonie that let us know to meet you here." Annette hummed.

"And Claude wants an alliance." Yuri mused. "You don't think this is some kind of double cross?"

"No. He's tricky, but I don't believe he would pull something like this. He knows the Empire has the numbers and the willingness to put them to use to crush the Kingdom, the Alliance and the church. We stand a better chance as allies. Plus I don’t think Leonie would have come if she thought his true intent was to betray us." Byleth explained.

"But how well does Leonie know Claude?" Hapi asked.

"Better than anyone else, I think."

"I can vouch for Claude as well." Lysithea chimed in. "He's devious, but he's a good man."

"Seconded." Added Hilda. "I complain about him a lot, but he just isn't that kind of man."

Felix actually looked excited. "So we march on Myrddin once we link up with my old man? Good. It's about time we take action."

Everyone seemed to pause, waiting on the moment Dimitri would typically interject with brief and wrathful diatribe about taking Edelgard's head. "You stand by this plan, Your Highness?" Gilbert probed.

"It is the best option we have. If Claude does plan to betray us then I shall cut a path through him just as I have done with all others who stood in my way." But he paused, his eye on Byleth. "But I believe the Professor and the others are right. It is unlikely Claude plans to take this opportunity to create yet another enemy when the one we know about is so formidable, and the other remains a mystery. He would only take on those odds if he was certain he could win, and no such certainty can be had in times like these."

The mood in the tent seemed to shift as everyone collectively relaxed a fraction. Byleth couldn't help but feel a modicum of pride - not that he had vouched for her judgement, but that Dimitri seemed to have been able to reign in his temper.

"What of these other ones? The ones that killed Jeralt and came for the Professor?" Lysithea asked.

"There isn't much more to say. Leonie said they hadn't uncovered very much yet, just that they had enough to suspect that their goals are not completely aligned with the Empire's. Based on my own encounters with them I believe that to be true as well, though it all still remains to be proven."

"Another enemy?" Annette whined.

"Let's see what Claude comes up with." suggested Hilda. "He knows what he's doing."

"It's all we can do, really." sighed Yuri.

Abruptly their discussion was interrupted but shouting from outside. "Men approaching! They carry the banners of House Rowe!"

"That's it for this reunion, I guess." Yuri chuckled.

"Oh no! I should have checked on your wounds!" Mercedes cried. "You were badly injured at Conand Tower."

"I'll manage, Mercedes. I've been seen to since then." Mercedes and many of the others didn't look convinced. As Enid had pointed out upon their departure, she looked like death, and it was unlikely that hadn't really changed during their marathon flight to make it to Ailell in time.

"More spies?" Hapi grumbled.

"That it unlikely to change any time soon, I'm afraid. This _is_ war, Hapi." Constance replied glumly.

As they left the tent to get a look at the approaching army, Gilbert squinted at the horizon. "The Gray Lion of House Rowe is among them. There will be no negotiating today."

"It matters not who leads them. They are traitors allied with the witch. Death is all that awaits them." Dimitri spat.

"Is there no way to bring them around?" Byleth wasn't familiar with the Gray Lion, but she was getting tired of all the fighting without any attempts at mediation.

"What use would that be?" Dimitri asked, turning his ire upon her. "What use do we have for people willing to betray their own country and hand it over to the enemy?"

Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. Rarely in war is it as cut and dry as it seems… But she did not argue, instead nodded to the prince silently and prepared for battle.

* * *

Dimitri knew what he was doing, but he could not stop. The voices were louder here, more insistent. Perhaps they were fueled by the flames of the Goddess's wrath burning all around them.

He had thought perhaps, after spending so much time alone with _her,_ in relative peace that he could hold back, control his urges. But it was too easy to slip back into the habits that had kept him alive for the last five years.

He tore through the soldiers of House Rowe without hesitation or mercy. When finally he was staring down the Gray Lion, Gwendal himself, he didn't even hear the old warrior's barking taunts. All he heard, all he saw, was the wailing dead. The old fool had smiled, and laughed up at him as he died. Welcoming his death in battle that he no doubt deemed it to be honorable rather than a complete and utter waste. The way he'd reverently acknowledged the arrival of "The Shield of Faerghus", thinking it would be the honorable Rodrigue to grant his wish of a noble death - it gave Dimitri a twisted sense of satisfaction when it was his lance that had done the deed.

Still the old fool had thanked him regardless.

He almost snapped at Gilbert for lamenting such a worthless death. What use, let alone honor was there in remaining loyal to a house of traitors?

In the aftermath it was… good to be reunited with Rodrigue. Even if he didn't understand that what mattered was stopping Edelgard in her tracks. With the emperor dead her tyranny would come to an end, justice would be done.

To Dimitri's surprise, Byleth ultimately agreed that they should continue on towards Enbarr, though it looked like it was a decision she came to with some difficulty. In the end she didn't want to risk putting their tentative accord with the Alliance at risk, and even Rodrigue could not argue with that.

He saw little of Byleth as they made their trek back to the monastery. Rodrigue had taken up most of his time filling him in on what had been occurring during his "absence." He let Rodrigue do the majority of the talking, speaking only when he found something worth saying, which was infrequent. Despite Dimitri not being very forthcoming, Rodrigue didn't seem daunted, and Dimitri was struck by how similar he was to Enid, and the way she'd managed to bring Byleth out of her shell.

There was something about having someone near who had known him for as long as Rodrigue had that helped quell some of the noise in his mind. He knew Sylvain, Ingrid and even Felix had tried to reach him. But if he was honest with himself he'd been keeping them at arms length for a long time and they had not truly known him. Even before the events of five years ago. Now with Dedue gone the only one who had any connection to who Dimitri was in his past life and who he became after Duscur was Rodrigue. He knew what it was like to lose a son, and his dearest friend. He understood something of what it was Dimitri felt, even if it was only a sliver.

Upon returning to the monastery, after one more debriefing, everyone went their separate ways to see to their own needs, get some rest, and generally take care of themselves in the aftermath of the latest battle. During these times Dimitri had taken to finding a dark corner where he could be alone with the spirits that haunted him so he could listen in peace, and speak to them if he needed to. Now however, he was having difficulty finding any place suitable. All his usual haunts were either strangely occupied or just… wrong.

And so he paced around the grounds for what must have been hours. It was dark when he found himself wandering into the cathedral, pausing before entering. Just like the time before they had left for Conand Tower he found Byleth already there. Unlike last time she was not alone. She stood with Rodrigue over the pile of rubble that still littered the ground where the roof had caved in, their backs facing him.

He hesitated a moment, contemplating leaving them in peace, but then Rodrigue placed a hand on Byleth's shoulder, said something with a smile that Dimitri couldn’t make out, and went to leave. "Have a good evening, Your Highness." He said as he passed. Dimitri managed a nod in return before heading towards Byleth.

She'd made no move to leave, watching him from where she stood beneath the moonlight. She looked slightly apprehensive, causing him to wonder again if he had done or said something that night before they'd left Sauin to create this change in her. Perhaps it was just his behavior in general. He could see how his rapid shifts in mood could be perceived as more distressing than his previously consistent tendency towards sullenness and aggression.

As he came to a halt next to her he found he hadn't thought of anything to say. As she watched him expectantly he blurted, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" She looked terrible, beautiful, but terrible. The shadows around her eyes were darker than ever, and her skin looked even paler than usual in the silvery light cast by the moon. Even her posture was more stiff and rigid.

"I could say the same for you." She sighed, but the corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. "I've been having trouble sleeping since we left."

He hadn't slept well in five years. The nightmares that plagued him making it so he couldn't sleep more than a couple hours at most at a time. But since they'd left Sauin he'd been dreaming of something else. He wasn't sure if it had been instigated by the kiss they'd shared, or just his own awakening to and acceptance of the feelings he held for her, but during the last few nights he'd dreamed of nothing but her.

They weren't simply innocent dreams either. He'd had her bared before him, the feel of her skin against his, taste of her on his tongue - flashes of her splayed beneath him, burying himself in her quivering sex, his name whispered against his skin with her every breath. Just remembering it now sent heat radiating throughout his body and down to his loins.

He had to look away from her, desperately seeking a distraction from his treacherous thoughts. "What were you talking about with Rodrigue?" It was presumptive to ask, but it was better than picturing himself tearing the clothes off her body so he could feel just how soft her skin really was.

"He asked me to watch out for you." She said rather bluntly. He looked back at her slightly shocked. "What?" she asked.

"Enid. She'd asked me to do something similar for you before we left." He'd thought the two elders were similar but he hadn't quite guessed just how much.

Byleth's grin turned wry. "That sounds about right."

Silence for a while.

He couldn't take it anymore. Even now she still looked at him with a strange sadness that he couldn't decipher, but he knew it hadn't been there until that final night in Sauin. "Byleth, did… Did something happen?"

Sadness turned to surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Things in Sauin were… different for a while, and then that night they seemed to go back." Tentatively he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek. To his great relief she didn't retreat away from him. "I understand if you don't want this."

_She is not for you. Why do you persist? She is a DISTRACTION._

"That isn't it."

"Then what -"

"If we -" She cut herself off, thinking for a moment. "If we were to act on this, whatever it is, would you be able to live with yourself?"

He dropped his hand back down to his side. It had been so easy to lose himself when he was with her of late. More and more, she somehow managed to be louder than the dead whenever they were alone together, pulling him in, keeping him grounded. When they were apart was when the voices of the dead grew and took hold again.

Her question made him question himself, however. Did he have the strength yet to let his vengeance go? Would he be permitted this one happiness? _COULD_ he be permitted this happiness?

She seemed to be reading his thoughts on his face, as her smile returned, though it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. "That's what I thought."

"Byleth, I am trying. But what she did… It can't go unanswered. All this suffering cannot persist without justice. They keep calling for her head."

"One day you will have to stop living for the dead, Dimitri."

"You don't understand!" He didn't know where this rage had come from so suddenly but he couldn't restrain it. "Perhaps you never will. How could you? You do not hear them, the pain they feel for lives stolen. They are helpless without justice."

Blythe's sad smile twisted into a frown. "You know that isn't true."

Just as suddenly as it had arrived the anger was gone, and all he was left with was regret. "Byleth I -"

"It was my fault. I keep prodding you. I should really know better by now."

"That's not tr -"

"Isn't it? I want to help you but everything I try seems to make things worse between us."

How could she think that? Even he could tell there had been a change in him since she'd first found him wallowing in filth among the corpses of his victims. She had been the ever present force in his life driving him out of the dark.

"The best I can do is what I'm good at. Fighting at your side so that you may see the justice you seek come to be." The sad smile returned. Her eyes shone bright in the pale light of the moon. He should be arguing with her, why couldn't he tell her she was wrong? "You cannot tell me you wouldn't regret it. And that regret would get added to the pile of burdens you already carry. I couldn't live with myself if I became another one of your demons."

Left speechless, Dimitri stood there as she bid him good night and left him alone in that desolate place. The memory of when he'd told her how he would use her and everyone else as expendable tools, a means to and end, crashed into his mind, leaving him with a feeling not unlike being kicked in the chest. But part of him knew she was right about him, and somehow admitting that to himself was far worse than the screams of the dead, or the nightmares he knew would plague him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this at 6am so hopefully its not too riddled with errors.


	6. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another more plot heavy one, hope that's okaaaaay. I did say it would be a slow burn... Will be getting to some action and/or smutty content and/or smutty action soon. (҂◡_◡) ᕤ
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! I dunno what else to say, just thank yooooooooouuuuuuu!!!!

**Lone Moon**

The days leading up to their march on the Bridge of Myrddin were a muddy haze. After his confrontation with Byleth in the cathedral they had been keeping their distance from each other, unless they were on battlefield, where he'd watch as she fought like a demon. Her movement swift and deadly precise, her face a cold mask, void of emotion - the _Ashen Demon_. She had not refrained from commenting on his continued ruthlessness, but the tone of her voice was notably lacking its usual compassion. Strangely this still seemed to have its usual effect on him. He still hesitated. Sometimes he was even able to bring himself to spare his enemies.

Seeing Byleth like this gave him pause. There was a time where seeing her become more ruthless - more like him - would have brought a cruel smile to his face and a sense of satisfaction. Finally she had realized the truth he had seen that day in Duscur, when Edelgard had stormed the Holy Tomb, and when he'd witnessed countless other atrocities so many times over. There was no room for compassion for one's enemies. For no matter what their reasons, they committed atrocities in order achieve their own ends, trampling the weak and helpless, the innocents who happened to end up in their path. The church and the Kingdom were no different. They were all monsters.

And yet… Now he felt nothing but regret and sorrow. Regret was familiar enough, but the sorrow - it had long since been drowned out by vengeance until now.

He found she was on his mind more and more often since Sauin. When he was alone, when he was with the others, even when Rodrigue was fussing over him - his thoughts kept drifting to Byleth. Was she resting? Was she eating enough? Sleeping enough? Had her shoulder healed properly? When his thoughts weren't focused on her well being, they were trending along a markedly more carnal path.

He was dreaming of her almost every other night. Even when he was an adolescent he hadn't had this much trouble controlling his urges or his wandering mind - and he had to admit that as a boy he had been infatuated with her.

Perhaps his younger self had just lacked the imagination… Now, in his dreams, he saw her so vividly. Every flush of her skin, each scar and blemish, every expression that graced her lovely face in the throws of pleasure. Sometimes he still found his mind wandering to such scenes when in her presence.

There were times when the thought of pulling her aside, finding a dark corner where no one would find them and acting on these dangerous thoughts was so strong he almost lost control. But then he'd recall how she'd looked that night in the cathedral. The sorrow practically pouring out from her eyes. She was always so concerned with the pain he was in that she seemed to ignore her own. Or at the very least she seemed to think it a worthy sacrifice in an effort to spare him.

He knew she was holding something back, the source of her melancholy. While maybe he was not the right person for her to unburden herself to, he was quite certain she didn’t confide such things to anyone. If she had perhaps she wouldn't carry the weight of it in her eyes every time their eyes met.

Her foolishness set his irritation off. The thought of it now made his jaw clench, teeth grinding together so hard he thought they might shatter. Could she really think her own suffering was acceptable?

He trudged through the monastery like a storm cloud, causing priests and soldiers alike to flee his path on sight. He'd just left Rodrigue behind in the Knights Hall, unable to tolerate his pestering any more for the moment. They'd discussed the plans for Myrddin to death at this point. All that remained was to march.

As he stalked through the halls heading for the war council room. He wanted to review the latest reports of the Empire's battalion movements, but as he passed through the hall that cut through the staff's quarters he heard Byleth speaking with Seteth and paused.

_Why do you linger, wretch? This has nothing to do with you?_

_Leave them be and do not waste your time._

He ignored the voices, sticking to the shadows and remaining silent.

"This has to stop, Professor. You can't keep putting yourself at such risk. You have responsibilities. Rhea entrusted you with our future."

"I've told you before, Seteth. She thrust that upon me with no warning and no preamble. Just, nothing. She thought I was some kind of… answer to everything, but I have no answers. I have only doubts." Dimitri could tell from her voice that she was not hiding her emotions from Seteth. A rare occurrence and a surprise.

Seteth sighed. "I know you have questions."

  
"Questions you have not answered." She cut in.

"I - I'm afraid that what I can tell you will not provide you with the closure you seek. There were things Rhea hid, even from me."

"Does that not worry you?"

"It does, very much."

"Then how you can think this is the right course? If you truly believe that I am capable of leading the church then I am honored. But I don't trust why it is Rhea chose me, and in truth this is not a path I would choose for myself. You are a far better choice to lead the church than I am. I cannot be the only option."

Seteth chuckled, but he sounded reluctant. "I too am honored that you believe I am worthy. I cannot say for certain why Rhea specifically wanted to leave the church in your hands, but I have my suspicions, as well as the obvious evidence in your favor. You have done miraculous things, Byleth, the likes of which no one has seen in an age. And it was you after all, that revealed that the source of your new power was the Goddess herself."

"I didn't think that put me next in line for arch bishop. I just thought…" Her voice was strained. He could her the exhaustion. "I thought it better to tell the truth of what I know. To this day that is still very little."

"Regardless, in the eyes of the people you have performed miracles thanks to the Goddess's blessing. It cannot be denied. That aside, the reason I believe Rhea placed so much faith in you, enough to set you on this path, was because she believe you will be the one to bring back the Goddess herself."

A silence stretched out between them. Dimitri knew he should leave, but he couldn't tear himself away.

"What if… what if I could tell you for certain that I knew that would never come to pass?"

Another pause. "I would say that is what I would have expected. Rhea's dream of resurrecting the Goddess, is just that, a dream."

"Then why continue with this farce?" Byleth asked, exasperated.

"Byleth your power is real, and undeniable. Several of us have seen it with our own eyes. It will be… difficult to extract yourself from the church no matter what you do. However, if it is your wish to be free, then I will not stop you. I only ask that you remain until we retrieve Rhea and see an end to this war."

"Of course, I would never abandon any of you."

Seteth chuckled again, his previous apprehension seemingly gone. "I suppose I should have known that would be your answer."

"Do you think Rhea will accept my choice?" Byleth almost sounded afraid. It was such a foreign emotion to be heard carried on her voice. Dimitri almost lost his composure, the urge to check on her nearly causing him to draw attention to the fact the he was eaves dropping on them from the hallway. Was she truly afraid of Rhea?

"I'm afraid I cannot say. We will only know for certain once we find her. But know that I will stand by you, Byleth. It is the least I can do after all that you've done."

Picking up on the end of their conversation Dimitri moved on, passing through the hallway in silence. When he arrived in the war room he found it blessedly empty. Now that Rodrigue and his men had joined the monastery it had become more lively than it had in years. He knew this was a good thing, a return to normalcy. But he couldn't stomach being in the presence of this many people for extended periods of time. It also made it more difficult to find privacy when he needed it, which was most of the time.

The dead still refused to rest, demanding his attention. Demanding action. They had made progress but not enough.

Just as he was settling in to review the latest missive he found himself distracted by the conversation he'd overheard. Byleth's apprehension towards Rhea were unsettling, even for him. She seemed to be suggesting that Rhea had some other, potentially sinister motives for her treatment of Byleth, and naming her as her successor. His blood started to boil as the thought on Rhea's strange behavior around Byleth in the past, uncomfortable the Professor had been with it all. What did Rhea want with her?

Abruptly his solitude was interrupted as Byleth herself stepped through the threshold and froze as she set eyes upon him. For a split second she looked like a startled animal, eyes wide, frame rigid and eerily still. But then it was gone, her mask in place. "I'm sorry, Dimitri, I didn't think anyone else was up here. I'll leave you be."

"Wait." The word was out before he had time to think about it. The anger he'd just felt forgotten. But what was he supposed to do now? He knew he should leave her alone, but it had been weeks since they'd been alone together for any amount of time.

To his relief she did pause. Surely he could think of something to say to her. "Were you looking for something?"

"It can wait." She turned to go again.

"Are you avoiding me?"

She exhaled her breath in a gust of air, still facing away from him. "Yes." Even though he knew her to be quite blunt most of the time, he still found himself taken aback on occasion.

"That isn't necessary." He thought he saw her flinch but he could have been imagining it. Regardless she had seemed almost afraid of him of late, or rather afraid to be near him. Had his words that night truly hurt her so much that she couldn't stand to be near him outside of battle?

He closed the distance between them but hesitated before reaching out to her. What was he doing? He should just leave her alone.

Finally she turned to face him. She must have seen something in face because her own expression softened a fraction. "We have a difficult task before us. I want to keep a clear mind. Being with you… It -"

_You're hurting her, putting her at risk. Stop distracting her._

_Stop being selfish._

_Remember your duty._

_BRING US HER HEAD!_

"Dimitri?" She reached out to brush his hair out of the way of his good eye, frowning in concern. He hadn't realized he'd drifted off. Before she could pull her hand away again he turned his head swiftly towards her, brushing a kiss to her palm and catching her wrist as her hand fell. She went still as stone but he didn't release her. Even this small amount of contact was enough to electrify his blood.

"You've been the only other thing on my mind besides vengeance since we returned." He said, barely a whisper, and he watched as heat rose in her cheeks. Reaching up with his other hand he cupped her face, watched her shiver in response.

"Dimitri..." She breathed, a weak protest. Her eyes had grown dark and she was staring at his mouth. She could have pulled away if she wanted to and he would have let her, but she remained caught in his grasp.

He leaned in, waiting for her to tear away, to slap him, anything, but then their lips were pressed together and there was no going back. Her free hand snaked up around his neck to tangle in his hair, gripping him tightly, almost painfully, and he couldn't help but let out a rumbling growl of satisfaction. He'd never felt more conflicted in his life. More than anything he wanted to just stay like this, he didn't need anything more, but he could feel the call of the dead humming in the back of his mind.

Pulling away from her reluctantly and breathlessly he looked into her eyes, searching for a sign as to whether he'd just ruined everything. But she just looked back at him, panting slightly. Her expression was difficult to read, but she didn't look displeased with him. Her hand moved to brush across his cheek, her fingers tracing a path to his mouth. As she passed over his lower lip he acted without thinking again, nipping at her fingers and catching them gently between his teeth like the feral creature he was. She hissed out another breath but still did not pull away.

He released her anyway, shutting his eye and leaning his forehead against hers while a war waged inside him. The heat coursing through his body urged him on, but the call of the dead was pounding against the walls of his composure. His hand flexed at his side as he struggled to maintain control. When he opened his eye a soft smile was playing at the corner of Byleth's lips. It wasn't as sorrowful as it had been in the cathedral, but it did carry some shadow of regret.

"Why is it so hard to walk away from you?" She whispered.

He fought the urge to respond, voicing his own, darker thoughts. That he'd never be ready for this, never be worthy, never be enough - but by the Goddess, she was the only thing he wanted for himself. He bit them all back. He should be able to say _something_ now, but all his words had fled him.

For better or worse they were interrupted by foot steps coming down the hall, and a few moments later Felix rounded the corner. "Seteth said I'd find you here, though he didn't mention the boar was with you." Dimitri didn't react. Byleth had already taken a step away, distancing herself but it would be obvious to anyone with eyes that something had passed between them - flushed skin, and darkened eyes giving them away. "I need a sparring partner. I won't be caught unprepared at the bridge."

"Let's go." Was all she said in response, her voice still slightly breathless. She hadn't taken her eyes off Dimitri.

"Good." Felix turned to leave without another word or any indication that he had noticed or cared what had passed between them. Byleth gave Dimitri one last half smile, her mask not quite in place yet. He kept seeing it in her eyes, a look like she was holding something back. But she simply nodded and turned to follow Felix to the training grounds, leaving him alone with the dead and this traitorous thoughts.

* * *

Felix set a relentless pace, but she expected no less. He was never one to go easy on anyone, it defeated the purpose of the exercise. He had bested her several times already and was in the process of doing so again. If she was honest she was still distracted, though she was trying her best to focus on the moment. She needed to get her head straight. Worrying for Dimitri was fine. Fixating on him was not healthy.

In that moment Felix slipped through her guard elbowing her in the ribs and stopping his sword just short of striking her injured shoulder.

"You're sloppy. You have been for days." They took this opportunity to take a break and get rehydrated.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"The majority of which being the boar." He chided. "He's making you weak."

"That's not it."

"No? You can't take care of yourself, let alone anyone else if he's taking up residence in your mind. Don't let him infect you with his delusions." Felix could be blunt. She'd often thought he was one of the few people who could give her a run for her money on that front. But she knew it was his way of not only protecting himself but others. He cared deeply for everyone - perhaps more deeply than anyone. And feeling that much was hard. He needed to create barriers or he would lose himself. He was certainly more adept at achieving this than she was.

"I'm perfectly capable of being a detriment to myself. I don’t need help from him." She retorted in exasperation.

"And that is supposed to be reassuring?" he scoffed.

"No, just - we lay a lot at his feet. I think we lose sight of what he is actually responsible for because its easier to see where he is struggling and failing than to look beyond that…"

"Wretched or not, mad or not, he is what he is. He is the future king of Faerghus. He will be scrutinized all his life, so will you for that matter."

"Not if I can help it." She muttered without thinking.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Thinking of abandoning us now?"

"Don't be an ass. I just - I don’t see a life for myself as the head of… anything." He looked genuinely surprised, which intern surprised Byleth. "What? You thought I was gunning for such a position?"

"No… But you are quite adept at it. It seemed natural such a position would fall to you eventually. I hadn't thought you would not want it since you seem to take on every responsibility they thrust upon you. Though I can see how most people likely don't give any thought to what you actually want."

Byleth had to blink away her own surprise now. She hadn't given much thought to it herself. She didn't expect any particular consideration from anyone else. Since coming to Garreg Mach she'd been responsible for not just her Blue Lions, but the welfare of every student there. It had never occurred to her that the tables would ever turn and they would be caring for her in that way. Even now that most of them had advanced beyond her in years, she still felt responsible for all of them - their well being and their happiness.

"Ready?" Felix had retrieved his training sword and was already walking back to the ring. Their conversation apparently over for the moment.

Byleth found herself slightly invigorated for the next few rounds of sparring with Felix. Despite his surly façade, he always seemed to find incredibly insightful things to say at the strangest of times. By the time they'd finished she'd managed to best him at least a few times, an improvement on her record with him all month. It felt good to have someone be up front with her and challenge her. It felt like she was more herself than she had been in weeks.

"At least you haven't _completely_ lost your touch." Felix said as he toweled off.

"High praise indeed." She replied, taking his training sword along with her own and hanging them back up on the rack.

"If you seek praise go spend some time with Mercedes and Annette. I'm sure they'd be happy to fuss over you for hours on end." And without another word he was gone.

She just rolled her eyes, and went to check that they hadn't left anything else behind. But then she thought on his suggestion a little more. It had been some time since she'd truly just spent some time with any of her friends. They were always in some kind of war council, or training, or patching up wounds. They didn’t just spend time together anymore. Well, she didn't. She'd seen them eating together in the dining hall, fishing at the pond, or taking tea together. All things she'd felt guilty in partaking in since waking up from her five year slumber. Hadn't she rested enough while the world had turned to chaos?

Was his suggestion another sneaky way he was looking out for her? Telling her to go try and reconnect with them?

After getting a bath and a change of clothes she headed for the dining hall. It was still dinner time, and when she got there it was rather full thanks to the arrival of Rodrigues soldiers. She hadn't seen it like this since there were still students at the monastery.

As soon as she stepped through the doors Mercedes waved her over to a crowded table. The Ashen Wolves were all there, along with Mercedes, Annette, Sylvain, Ashe and Ingrid. Hilda, Marianne, Caspar, Dorothea, Petra, Raphael and Lysithea were all there as well. "It's been so long since we saw you in here, Professor. We were starting to think you didn't eat anymore." Sylvain teased.

"You had better be taking care of yourself." Annette fretted.

"I'm well, please don’t worry." She tried to reassure them. Only some of them seemed to take her words at face value. Ingrid, Hapi and Lysitea looked unconvinced.

"I'll grab you a plate. Take it easy, Professor." Raphael offered, and left before she could respond, returning with two heaping plates of food, one for each of them. It was far too much for her but didn't complain. Chatter started to buzz all around her. Byleth listened mostly. Speaking only occasionally. Her friends didn't seem to mind, and she was happy to just take it all in. It was nice to be a part of a small haven of normalcy amidst all the chaos.

Their lively dinner seemed to go by so fast. By the time everyone started clearing out of the hall it was quite late. Ingrid hung back with Byleth as they filtered out of the hall. "I'm glad you joined us this evening. It's been a long time since we got to see you let loose a little."

"It was good. I'm glad I joined you as well." She waited until the others had cleared away before continuing. "Sometimes I forget we can just be normal. It's still a bit strange for me. You've all changed and grown so much. You're all amazingly skilled, and talented, and strong. I can't help feeling sometimes like I've remained somewhat stagnant…"

"You have a lot to do with how we were able achieve what we have now. We never forgot what you taught us, Professor. And even now you're still the best tactician we have on the battlefield." She frowned suddenly as a thought came to her. "You can't think we don’t need you anymore?"

Byleth smiled, trying to reassure her. "It's not that its more, I'm not sure exactly where I'm supposed to fit in. Everyone has such clear goals for themselves - whether they're reasonable or noble… or not. You all have things to strive for. But I'm not sure what I'll become after the war is over." _When none of you will need me anymore…_

"But I thought - I mean, it had seemed like you would continue on at the monastery or as part of the church."

"I wouldn't mind teaching, I suppose. But as far as a formal role in the church… That was Rhea's wish."

"But not yours."

"No." This seemed to be a popular topic today.

"That is a little surprising. After everything that happened, and your blessing from the Goddess… I guess we all just assumed." She paused a moment. "Do you think you'll remain with His Highness?"

Byleth couldn't say that she hadn't given it any thought. But with how things currently stood between them she wasn't sure where this could all go. Even if everything were to turn out right again - if Dimitri were to claw his way out of the dark, or if they were able to end the war - would she have a place with him? Whether there really was anything between them or not… Would a king have any further use for a mercenary?

"If he would have me." Was all she could manage as a response.

Ingrid looked like she wanted to say something more but ended up holding her tongue. As they approached Byleth's room Ingrid pulled her into a hug. "What's this for?"

"I don't know. Everything seems to be going by so fast, changing so quickly. I guess I was feeling a little sentimental." Ingrid looked a little bashful as she drew away. "Just, keep this to yourself… Please."

"I'm sure your reputation as a knight would remain intact, but your secret is safe with me." Byleth teased.

They bid each other good night and Byleth retreated into the solitude of her small chamber. The high spirits of moments ago started to fade slightly. Something was making her uneasy about the battle ahead, and the eventual confrontation with Edelgard. She knew it was coming, whether it was at the bridge or shortly there afterwards. When the time came would he simply lose himself, revert back to the rat and take the prize he'd been hunting for these five years? Would he be able to overcome the call of the dead?

She looked apprehensively at her bed. Sleep had been more of curse than a comfort of late.

Much like Dimitri had said she'd been occupying his thoughts, he'd been haunting her dreams. Sometimes they were memories of the night in Sauin that she had unmade. Bittersweet and painful, and she'd wake every morning with a tightness in her chest and a stinging in her eyes. When she wasn't dreaming of that night her visions were much more chaotic, less like a memory. Flashes of a battlefield, men and women screaming, fire reigning down from the sky. Sometimes she was running through the carnage, sometimes she was watching from a distance.

All her students were there, caught in the midst of bloody battle. Fighting for their lives. Fighting each other.

She saw him facing off against Edelgard. Sometimes he would drive her back. Sometimes he would fight until his body had nothing left to give. Sometimes he would charge into the fray, surrounded by enemies, pierced by their swords, arrows, and lances. Each time she saw it the battle was slightly different, but each time she was powerless to top him, to save him.

During her waking hours she managed to put these horrible visions to the back of her mind, but the longer they persisted the more worn out she felt. Felix had been right. She was getting sloppy. And she was not ignorant of the irony that in her efforts to alleviate Dimitri of some of his demons, she'd wound up collecting a few of her own.

And yet, they were still able to find moments like the one they'd shared in the council room despite everything. Moments like that kept the hope kindled within her. All she had to do was ensure that they all made it through to the end of this so that they may see these hopes come to pass.

* * *

Scouts had returned with word that the Empire had amassed troops to defend the bridge, much to Dimitri's excitement. He was practically brimming with joy at the prospect of cutting them down while Felix looked on, his expression sullen, arms crossed over his chest. He'd been glaring daggers at Dimitri the entire time.

"I'll kill them all, whether they are one or one hundred."

"That's not necessary." Byleth protested.

"What would you do, if you saw the people who stole everything? No - I already know. You went after Kronya for taking Jeralt from you, did you not? You couldn't let her get away with her crime, so you took up your sword in pursuit."

Byleth's jaw clenched almost painfully. She knew better. She knew this wasn't the same. He was exacting his revenge on everyone in the Empire, everyone who dared to stand in his way. Yet she couldn't find the words to contradict him, for he was right about Kronya. She had wanted her dead by her own hand for what she'd taken from her.

"We're the same, you and I." Those words… How long would they echo between them?

Felix made a disgusted noise and cut in. "You're wasting your time. There's nothing to be gained from exchanging words with a boar that has lost its mind."

Gilbert tried to cut in but Byleth silenced him. It was about time someone else besides her attempted to reign in Dimitri's savagery. She'd been quite fed up with Gilbert and Rodrigue following their lord's every command, hardly putting up a fight when he was veering off into madness.

"This is war. Every last one of us has lost some one we care for. But we all choose to suppress our anger and grief and go right on living." He looked to Byleth for confirmation.

"Because its pointless, Dimitri. We can't live for the dead for our whole lives."

"That’s right." Felix continued. "All the boar is accomplishing is stacking up more corpses."

"If the dead are beyond reach as you say, then is it not also pointless to mourn or even bury those who are lost?" Dimitri spat.

"You know that is not the same thing. We mourn, but we do not mourn our whole lives. Mourning is a part of letting go and moving on." Byleth replied, unable to keep the irritation from her voice. How many times could they have this conversation before one of both of them gave up?

Felix just shook his head. Clearly he'd had enough. "That mind of yours… Your delusions will drag us all down until we're wallowing in the muck along side you. You're already dragging _her_ down with you, even if no one else realizes it." Then turning to Byleth. "Remember what I said, Professor. This army didn't come together just to fight for this fool. There are those of us who despise the Empire, and those who side with the church. If we keep running down this path, it's only a matter of time before the ground beneath us collapses."

Rodrigue rounded the corner just in time to witness his son's rant. His eyes fixed on Felix, a scowl darkening his face. "That's enough, Felix." Byleth wore a scowl of her own. How could he not see that Felix's ire was the result of Dimitri's carelessness towards their men, their friends - not some petty squabble?

Before she could speak her mind he provided his report. They were ready to move out. No more time for bickering.

* * *

Somehow Dimitri had managed to keep his mind clear after Dedue's miraculous return to him. He wasn't sure how, but he did. They'd had no time to speak during the fight, but Dedue was the first person he'd sought out once the melee was over. He'd explained how men of Duscur, his brothers, had saved him and helped him escape. He'd been searching for Dimitri ever since.

Dedue had spoken of his desire to see Dimitri's wish finally be granted. The words slipped out before Dimitri really had time to consider them. "In exchange, I ask that you swear something to me, here and now. Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?"

"Your Highness… Understood." With a bow Dedue left him. Already jumping straight back into his old duties.

Byleth had been watching their interaction from a distance. He was reminded of some of the things she'd said since they'd left Sauin. They were so similar to things Dedue had said in the past. Was she going to throw her life away for him as well?

She approached him now, her face a mask, eyes looking at him expectantly. Why had he said those things to her earlier? What if something had happened and those were the last words he'd ever spoken to her? Surely her spirit would plague him more relentless than any of the others. But then weren't they all fools for throwing their lives away for someone else's ambitions? He was no exception.

"Idiots." He spat. "Embracing death for the sake of that woman. Truly foolish…" His own hypocrisy almost made him wretch.

"Aren't you happy we won?" she asked. Byleth herself didn't look particularly pleased.

"I… I don't know."

She cocked her head to one side. Her mask falling away a little. "Do you regret killing them?

When he spoke it didn't feel like the voice was his own. "They were just beasts with human faces. I had no choice but to kill them, and so I did. That… that is all there is to it."

That same sadness he was becoming so familiar with crept into her eyes again. Felix's words from before the battle struck him again, almost as though he were standing right there, screaming into his ears. _You're already dragging her down with you…_ He should apologize to her. He _wanted_ to apologize to her. But how many times more times could he swing back and fourth between the beast and the man before the damage he did would be irreparable?

"Byleth, I… I shouldn't have brought up Jeralt before."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I am truly sorry. What Felix said about dragging you down -"  


"He's worried, about both of us, about everyone."

"He is right to worry. This path we walk is built of the blood and bones of friends and enemies alike. He's well aware of that."

"And yet we fight because we believe this is what is right. Just as Ladislava believed what she was fighting for was worth sacrificing her life." Before he could snap back with his usual response she continued. "I believe there is still a good man within you. So I will keep fighting until he comes back to me."

He didn't know what to say. The venomous retorts that had been surging within him when she mentioned Ladislava, now died on his tongue. "I don't deserve your faith."

"And yet you have it." She sighed. "It's mine to give and I choose to give it to you, for better or worse…"

He wanted to pull her into his arms, crush her lips to his… He wanted to weep because he knew he was not ready to be what she wanted. He was still not convinced he _could_ be what she wanted.

Before anything else could be said Rodrigue approached them calling them away to discuss their next move. Things were all coming to a head. They had no time to pause, and reflect on the morality of their actions. Edelgard was drawing ever closer and he would be ready when the opportunity came to cleave that treacherous head from her shoulders.

As they walked Rodrigue ran them through the plans to have some have of his men remain to hold the bridge while they returned to Garreg Mach to regroup. As they were walking they heard raised voices coming form around a corner. Rodrigue steered them towards it, looking to investigate.

A young girl was pleading with one of the knights. "By the Goddess! What's with all the commotion?" The girl's pleading cut off as she froze upon setting eyes on Dimitri. She looked to be no older than fourteen or fifteen, just a child. "What is this girl doing here? "

"I believe she's from a nearby village. She keeps insisting that she needs to join our ranks."

"And you thought we could use a child on the front lines? Hurry up and take her back to her parents." Dimitri had stopped listening, still irritated that he and Byleth had been interrupted. His gazed drifted to Byleth as she watched the interaction between Rodrigue and the girl. She was frowning, clearly not on board with them recruiting one so young into their ranks.

"I need… to get revenge. I must strike down the one who murdered my big brother!" At those words his eye flicked back to regard the young woman more closely.

The others stood in silence, waiting for his response, until Rodrigue prodded him. "Your Highness…?"

"Let her do as she pleases."

The girl looked ecstatic as she thanked him. Byleth's frown deepened. She practically glared at him, arms crossed over her chest, but she did not voice her displeasure. How could he deny this girl that which he himself had been seeking for so long?


	7. Blessing of the Goddess

**Great Tree Moon**

Byleth paced the battlements atop the Bridge of Myrddin. They had not received word from the Alliance despite multiple efforts to reach them, and none of their messengers had returned alive. Finding their latest messenger's corpse on the Adrestian side of the bridge had rattled them. The state it was in… She could only pray they were already dead when the damage had been done.

Rodrigue and Gilbert had still thought it may have been the Alliance's doing. She had to assure them that, first of all, torture was not Claude's style. Second of all, what point would there be in advertising a double cross in such a way. They already knew their messengers were being intercepted by the Empire. This sort of diversion was regrettably expected. They also already knew that Edelgard was indeed leading her army to cut them off from Fort Merceus.

Everyone was on edge. With the Empire advancing, House Charon pulling back, and doubt in the Alliance permeating their ranks the atmosphere was grim. Byleth was certain Dimitri hadn't been sleeping for the past several days. He stalked the monastery, then their camps, now the bridge. She watched him pacing some distance away from her. Even from where she stood she could see he was muttering to himself.

All that progress, gone in a matter of days. She had suspected this might happen, but she had hoped…

She shook it off. They marched tomorrow. She needed to keep a clear mind. Having Dedue back meant there was someone else to help watch Dimitri's back, but that didn't mean she should let her guard down. She remembered what he was like when she'd first found him. She didn't want to relive that again if she could help it.

She watched him pace for a little while longer. Speaking a silent prayer to whoever would listen to keep them all safe in the battle to come, and that Dimitri would be able to come out of it without losing himself entirely. As she was about leave to return to the barracks when she heard what she thought was the flapping of large wings. She looked up to the night sky and at first she saw nothing but a canvas of darkness smattered with stars. But then she saw a shadow passing over, briefly blocking out the tiny lights. Byleth knew who it was before they settled their wyvern down in the middle of the bridge.

Leonie swung off the back of her mount and followed up by giving the scaly creature a scratch under his chin for a job well done. "Long time no see, Professor." She said as Byleth approached.

"I was beginning to worry." Byleth managed a smile as she took Leonie's offered hand in greeting.

"So were we. We had a change of plans. I expect you've noticed the Empire has been leaving the bodies of Kingdom and Alliance messengers around for us to find?" Byleth nodded. "Claude is taking our forces around the long way. Its why we haven't been able to get word to you until now. Since the Empire was being so… aggressive with intercepting our messengers we wanted to give them less reason to suspect any sort of collusion between us. But, Claude didn't want to leave you in the dark so here I am. I'm marching with you, as a sign of good faith. Claude and his forces should arrive to meet the Empire at Gronder by the time we do."

"Thank you for coming. I know you were putting yourself at risk to come."

"It's worth it, for you and for Claude." Leonie nodded grimly.

"I'm still quite surprised he spared you." Byleth said.

"Like he could have stopped me." Leonie scoffed.

Byleth tugged her friend inside, leaving the wyvern to the knights on duty. Leonie reported her message to the other generals who managed to relax a fraction. Something could still go wrong between here and Gronder, but they now had confirmation from the Alliance that they were indeed allies. Rodrigue left to inform Dimitri, while Byleth took Leonie aside again. She grabbed them some food and found a quiet corner where they could talk.

"I see His High Highness is still…"

"Yes…"

"He seemed like he was doing alright with you in Sauin. I've only heard rumors to be honest, but given what's happened to him over the years its hard to fault him for wanting revenge." Byleth's discomfort must have shown on her face. "I guess there's more to it than that…"

"I keeping thinking he'll be alright if he's able to achieve what he's after, but I think that's probably just wishful thinking."  


"You never know." Leonie said with a half smile. "We'll have the numbers to take them on, barely. And we have the element of surprise."

"It's as good a chance as we were ever likely to get." Byleth agreed.

"I look forward to fighting at your side this time, Professor."

"As do I."

* * *

Fog shrouded the surface of Gronder Field as the three armies amassed. Byleth felt her blood buzzing in her veins with anticipation. A strange sense of déjà vu had struck her as she took in the scene before her but she brushed it aside. She looked to Dimitri who was practically vibrating with excitement. The second he caught sight of the emperor a cruel grin swept across his face. Unable watch him like this she turned to scan the Alliance army for Claude.

He was difficult to miss, sitting atop a pure white wyvern. Byleth watched and Leonie waved a yellow scarf towards the Alliance, and saw it answered by a matching yellow scarf on their side. They'd discussed this before they moved out. They would let Edelgard continue think she had the upper and for as long as possible. Only when it was too late would she realize they were on the same side. The signal was to let each other know Leonie had made it and they were ready. Byleth caught Claude nodding in their direction upon seeing the exchange.

They didn't need to wait long. Edelgard acted first, her mages firing a volley of flames down up on Kingdom and Alliances forces alike. Dimitri needed no further encouragement. "KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" He screamed as the charged ahead.

All armies surged forward and it didn't take long for the field to turn to chaos. Bodies crashing into bodies, the screams of the wounded and dying. It almost reminded her of Remire - the level of pandemonium. In the fog it was more difficult to identify friend from foe until you were practically face to face. It also made it harder to keep an eye on Dimitri.

He rushed ahead, cutting a path through anyone in his way with terrifying efficiency. Dedue was managing a better job than she was at sticking to his side. Byleth was trying to keep an eye on all of her allies. The Kingdom and church forces were charging straight ahead towards Edelgard herself, while the Alliance was cutting through the centre of the field where there was a slightly raised platform supporting one of the Empire's ballista's. Claude was on his way over, skirting around, out of range of the ballista. Suddenly there was a loud bang, a flash of red light and when her vision cleared she found the ballista platform in flames. Alliance and Empire soldiers alike screamed in agony as they were set aflame. She watch in horror as Hilda and Caspar were among those burning.

She'd known today would be one of the days where she'd have to put the Pulse to use, but it still made her skin crawl just thinking about it. She didn't hesitate however, willing the hand of time back to before their soldiers had reached the platform. She might not be able to save all of them, but she had to try… She turned to Leonie, now mounted on a horse rather than a wyvern. "Leonie we need to tell them to stay away from the ballista! The platform is trapped!"

Leonie didn't need to be told twice. Without a word she spurred her horse over to where the Alliance forces were charging and started herding them away. Byleth followed sprinting as fast as she could to take out the ballista before they caught on to what Leonie was doing. She managed to catch up just in time, as the soldier manning the ballista was preparing to line up a shot, Leonie in his sights. Byleth whipped out the Sword of the Creator, latching onto it and yanking with all her might. The contraption tilted forward, coming loose from where it had been bolted down, pulling its operator with it.

A few Alliance soldiers were still trying to clear the area when the flash went up, bathing the field in red light once more. As she was closer to the platform this time Byleth was caught in the blast, knocked backwards into the dirt. She scrambled to her feet, searching desperately for her friends. She caught sight of Leonie, Hilda and Caspar just clear of the flames and heaved a sigh of relief, not everyone had made it clear though, and the screams of those caught in the flames still filled the air.

Spinning back around Byleth searched the fray for Dimitri. He'd advanced farther than almost everyone. Even Dedue seemed to be having troubling keeping up with him. Byleth started making her way towards them, feeling slightly drained from using her divine power and the sprint to the ballista, but she was still more than capable on the battlefield.

She was still a ways away when Hubert cut between her and Dedue. Dedue was still facing forward, his back to Byleth and Hubert. She tried to call his name, warn him of Hubert's attack but her voice couldn't be carried over the roar of the melee. She sprinted trying to reach them in time to stop Hubert before he could act but he fired a blast of eldritch energy squarely into Dedue's back, leaving him open to the other Empire soldiers. She watched him fall and didn't even think before she triggered the Pulse again.

Dimitri would be completely lost if Dedue fell again.

She sprinted at full speed as soon as the fire trap triggered. Her body protested every movement, her lungs burned. She caught Hubert before he could even raise his hand towards Dedue, the Sword of the Creator wrapping around his arm, she heaved him backwards so he fell into the mud. Byleth sprinted past him, blocking his view of Dedue, forcing him to face her. As he got back to his feet and realized who it was that had assaulted him a cruel smile drew across his face.

"I've been looking forward to getting rid of you." He crooned wickedly. Clearly enjoying this new turn of events.

Without any further hesitation he flung a cloud of black magic at her. She was able to avoid taking the blast full on but it still clipped her left side, leaving her ears ringing and the left side of her body numb. He didn't give her time to shake it off before flinging another. She raised a wall of ice just in time, took a brief moment to catch her breath and then whipped around to strike out at him with her blade.

Hubert was surprisingly agile, more so than she remembered. He dodged her first few strikes but he couldn't keep up forever. Even with her energy significantly depleted she was still able to break through his defenses. He was also partially distracted, constantly looking beyond her to keep an eye on Edelgard.

Byleth herself was still trying to keep an eye on both Dedue and Dimitri, but it was no easy task. Hubert was relentless. During the brief glances she managed to catch between blows, she'd seen Dimitri far ahead, now facing off against the Emperor. He seemed to be holding his own but Edelgard was clever. She always had something else up her sleeve. Dedue was still fighting his way toward his lord, single-handedly taking on several empire soldiers, but he hadn't made much headway the last few times she'd managed to catch a glance. She thought she saw Rodrigue somewhere in the fray ahead, but she couldn't be sure.

She needed to get away from Hubert and make it to them. Just as she was about to make a break for it he slung another bolt of energy at her, catching her off guard. "Tsk, tsk, Professor. I expected more from you." He was about to strike again while she was still shaking off the previous strike, when he was struck in the arm with an arrow.

Looking to the arrow's source, Byleth found Claude hovering in the air above them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Teach." He said with a wink.

Hubert snarled at them both and looked like he was about to lash out until he froze, eyes catching on something in the distance. A second later he vanished in a flash of red-black light. When Byleth looked to where Hubert's gaze had rested before he disappeared she saw Dimitri driving Edelgard back, Areadbhar raised to make the killing blow. In another flash of red and black she was gone, rematerializing with Hurbert a short distance away. She made some command Byleth couldn’t hear and then they were gone once more.

The empire soldiers started to pull back giving them a moment to breathe. Claude brought his wyvern down next to her. "You alright, Teach? You had me worried for a second."

She nodded, still catching her breath. "We need to get to Dimitri." She said and started moving.

Dimitri was still slashing through the straggling Empire soldiers. As she drew closer she could hear his animalistic screams as the bodies fell around him. Edelgard's escape had affected him as she would have expected. She didn't know how she could pull him back now…

The out of the corner of her eye she saw someone dart out from the nearby treeline and make a b-line straight for Dimitri. They didn't look like they belonged to any army, and they were so fast she wouldn't be able to make it in time to intercept them. She tried called for Dedue, Claude and Rodrigue, but either they couldn't hear her they were still too far away to get to him in time.

The girl ran up to Dimitri from behind, slicing through his calf without hesitation. As he fell to his knees he didn't put up any resistance. She stood over him a moment longer before she plunged her blade into his neck. As he slumped to the ground she continued to stab him over and over until Dedue reached her and cleaved her head clean from her shoulders.

Byleth didn't even think before she used Pulsed again. She had just enough energy - barely - for one more try, but it would take everything she had left.

As second later she was facing down Hubert once more. Unlike before her ears were ringing and black spots were dancing across her vision. Hubert took advantage of her current dazed state by flinging a fireball at her, knocking her off her feet.

"Tsk, Tsk, Professor. I expected more from you." Hubert said coming to stand over her, readying another blast of energy.

An arrow struck him in the arm before he could fire. Hubert snarled and looked as though he were going to finish her off anyway, ignoring Claude, but then he vanished, just as he had the last time. Finally she clamored back to her feet, head still spinning. "Teach are you alright? Your nose is bleeding."

_No time. I've already wasted so much time._ She stumbled over to Claude and his wyvern and gripped his saddle for support. "I need to get to Dimitri. NOW."

Claude frowned but didn't question her, just reached out his hand to pull her up behind him, and took off. As they rose up into the air her vision nearly spun out of control, she hand to grip onto him for dear life until the dizziness passed.

Flying on the back of a wyvern was much quicker than running on foot, and as soon as the world below stopped churning she called to Rodrigue and Dedue who were both still a ways ahead of her and Claude to get to Dimitri's side. They looked startled to see her up there but they moved almost immediately. Rodrigue spurred his horse on - he should be able to make it before the girl.

Now she scanned the treeline. Moments later the girl appeared and started her charge for Dimitri.

"We need to stop that girl." Byleth grunted.

"What? She's just a kid."

"She'd going to _kill_ him."

Claude spurred the wyvern on. As they drew closer she flung her sword out, the tip of her blade just barely missing her. The girl didn't even seem to notice. Her gaze focused on her target. Byleth watched in terror as she made it to Dimitri and struck him down again. The ringing in her ears was so loud it was unbearable.

This time however, Rodrigue stepped between Dimitri and the girl before the killing blow came down, taking it in Dimitri's place.

Byleth didn't care if they were close enough to the ground or not, she leapt from the back of the wyvern, ignoring Claude's protests. Pain shot up her legs were she landed but she barely registered it, whipping her blade out once more, this time catching the girl before she could strike again. She tried to move towards Dimitri but her legs gave out. She just barely caught herself on her hands before she slammed face first into the dirt. Moments later Claude was at her side, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"Professor! What in the - what are you doing? You're going to kill yourself."

Byleth didn't respond, just watched as Dimitri cradled Rodrigue's body and wept. Her own body started to feel like dead weight. The black spots returned, clamouring through her vision until everything disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Dimitri was ushered off the battlefield in a daze. Slung over Dedue's shoulder he was hefted to safety. As his senses started to return he began to look for Byleth. He scanned the battlefield as Dedue dragged him along but saw no sign of her. Panic started to grip him and he tried to pull away from his vassal.

"Your Highness, please let me get you to the healers."

"Where is she?" His voice was hoarse, barely audible.

"Who?"

"Byleth, _where_ is Byleth?"

"She is with the healers already. Claude took her."

"What happened?"

"I am unsure, Sire. She cut down that girl and then she collapsed." Dimitri let out a gasp that came out more like a sob. The pain of losing Rodrigue was still so fresh, if he was about to lose her now as well…

It took some time for them to get clear of Gronder Field. Knights of Seiros and Kingdom soldiers surrounded them, fending of any remaining enemies until they made it back to the camp at the Bridge of Myrddin Dedue hefted him into a tent where the healers were treating the influx of wounded. Linhardt was the first person he saw who was unlucky enough to come with in reach. Dimitri's arm shot out, grabbing Linhardt by the collar. "Where _is_ she."

"Who?"

A gloved hand came down over his, startling him into releasing poor Linhardt, who promptly went back to work treating the wounded, looking more irritated than flustered. "She's over here, Your Highness."

Claude pulled him off Dedue's shoulders and onto his own. Dedue silently complied, albeit begrudgingly and followed them to a secluded area of the large tent where Byleth was lying motionless on a cot. Blood covered part of her face, and her skin white as snow. She was so still he almost thought she wasn't breathing for a moment. Seteth was there standing over her almost as pale as she was, looking like he was about to be sick. Marianne was preparing something at a table nearby.

Seeming to sense Dimitri's fear Claude reassured him. "She's alive. Just unconscious." He said, gently.

Mercedes swept in and ushered him to sit down on the cot across from Byleth's. He couldn't take his eyes of her motionless form. She looked… dead. Marianne approached him carefully, placing her hand so gently on his shoulder he didn't even feel it. "She'll be alright." But her voice was shaking and she didn't quite sound like she believed her own words.

"What _happened_ to her?" His voice was hardly more than hoarse croak.

"She was fine one minute, and then…" Claude paused, his brow creasing in contemplation.

"What is it, Claude?" Seteth asked. His gaze was scrutinizing.

"I can't really put my finger on it." Claude admitted, sounding irritated with himself. "It's just… a feeling. It happened a few times during the battle. Just a sense of something being off, and the last time I felt it was just before she had me take her to you. She knew that girl was going to come for you. And before that she knew the Empire was going to set the ballista platform on fire."

Now that Claude had reminded him Dimitri recalled experiencing a strange sensation before everything started to fall apart today. At first it was the vague sense of déjà vu. The second time it was stronger, permeating the air around him like the scent of the air before a rain storm. He hadn't recognized it while he had been facing off against Edelgard, but he recognized it now. It was the same sense of something being off he'd felt that last night in Sauin.

Dimitri kept this to himself. Seteth's frown deepened. "We do not know exactly what sort of power the Goddess's blessing granted her all those years ago. But it is said that when the Goddess herself expended almost all of her energy to heal the land, she fell into a deep sleep in order to recover. That may be what happened today, though it is unclear what she did."

"The Goddess never woke up…" Dimitri said bitterly.

"She was not given the chance. Have faith in our Professor." Mercedes offered gently.

"Teach would never abandon us." Claude agreed.

Dimitri hung his head in his hands. Everything was slipping through his fingers… Justice for the dead - that _woman's_ punishment… The woman he loved but had been too blinded by his demons, and too much of a coward to embrace fully…

"I suggest we keep this to ourselves for now. It will be dangerous if rumours spread, especially given how little we know, and the fragile state the Professor is currently in." Seteth said, though he didn't look pleased about his own suggestion.

"What if she's out for a while? The Goddess's sleep lasted quite some time if I'm remembering my scripture correctly." Claude asked.

"It will depend how much of her energy she expended today. Let us pray she comes back to us soon." Seteth replied.

"What are we to do in the mean time? There's still a war going on. We have the Empire on their heels. And that aside there are other matters we need to discuss." Claude looked like he was itching to be moving again. Though, every time his eyes flicked to the professor another emotion passed over them.

"Let us return to Garreg Mach before we begin strategizing." Seteth dropped his hands to his side. He still looked exhausted, but more himself than when they'd first entered. "Everyone needs a chance to rest and recover. And we should have time to do so. It is unlikely the Empire will strike again so soon after this loss."

"Let's give, His Highness some peace and quiet. We can discuss things further at the monastery as you said." Claude shuffled Seteth, Mercedes, and Dedue away, leaving Dimitri there to stare at Byleth's motionless form while Marianne continued her work healing his leg.

"It will be stiff for a while, maybe a little numb, but you should be alright for the journey back." She said once she'd finished. Shifting back over to the table he watched as she grabbed a clean cloth, submersed it in a bowl of clean water and then went to clean the blood off of Byleth's face.

He wanted to touch her but he didn't want to alarm Marianne, so he just watched helplessly as she worked. She looked markedly less gruesome with the blood removed from her skin, but she was still deathly pale. He wanted to check her pulse, see if she was truly still breathing - she was _so_ still.

"You should try to rest, Dimitri." Marianne suggested gently.

"What if she wakes?" _What if she doesn't_.

"I'll be here until we leave. I'll let you know if there is any change." Somewhat unexpectedly she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently started to apply pressure, encouraging him to lie back on the cot and get some actual rest. Even more surprisingly he actually obeyed.

As he lay there staring up at the roof of the tent his mind swam. If Claude was right and she had used her power today, did that mean she had used it in Sauin? If she had used it in Sauin, then _why_ had she used it back then? What could her power even be? Claude seemed to suggest some kind of precognition…

  
His mind raced as his thoughts flitted between worrying Byleth would never wake again, to wondering whether it was just in his head that this was connected to Sauin. Somehow Edelgard escaping never even crossed his mind. He shut is eye as his vision began to spin and eventually his raucous thoughts carried him into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Harpstring Moon**

Byleth did not wake by the time they reached Garreg Mach. Dimitri became a shell. There was no rage, no anger, just an empty pit to fill with his regrets and despair. Even the voices of the dead were a distant wail as the days stretched out while he waited for her to awaken. Only Rodrigue's final words were reaching him - not the voice of a spirit tormenting him, but flashbacks of his final moments. His final request of his King. Dimitri wanted to be what Rodrigue was asking him to be, what Byleth had been asking him to be, but he still couldn't drag himself out of the pit.

He'd spent all of his time at her bedside, until eventually Claude had managed to drag him away. He hadn't been sure why he'd decided to follow him but he did.

"Look Dimitri, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but since Teach is… well… You're the only other person that even knows and you should hear the rest. I can't wait much longer. Eventually I'm going to have to return to Derdriu."

Dimitri didn't respond, just watched Claude expectantly. The Leader of the Alliance just shook his head at Dimitri's apparently indifference and continued. "When she wakes up she'll want to be aware of this. Leonie told you that I've been digging into the ones behind the Jeralt's death, right? I've been able to dig up some more. These people - this faction - has been lurking in the shadows for decades, maybe even centuries. But they've really started to make moves just these last twenty years or so. If you look at recent history across the whole of Fódlan there are seemingly one off events taking place in Faerghus, the Empire, and the Alliance that start to tip things over into chaos, one grain of sand at a time."

"Its difficult to draw connections between _all_ of them so I started with the ones we know - Kronya and Solon. Both of them disappeared for a time and then returned after a long absence only to reveal themselves to be imposters. Now knowing this is a tactic of theirs I looked into other potential replacements they've made. And there are some that at this point seem like pretty clear candidates… One is Edelgard's own uncle, Lord Arundel. The other is your former court mage Cornelia. Both had previously been very stable, upstanding members of their respective homelands, as well as loyal patrons of the church. Both suddenly undergo abrupt changes in their character and eventually end up supporting the Empire and Edelgard who has, for whatever reason, allied herself with these people."

Dimitri's eyes refocused at the mention of his nemesis. "This part you're not going to like, but I believe there is a decent chance she's been manipulated onto the path she's currently on." Dimitri actually snarled at him, but Claude only seemed mildly irritated. "I'm not exonerating her of responsibility or guilt for her own actions. But in the same way that the tragedies of your life set you on this path, Edelgard has been led down a similar path herself. If I'm right about Arundel then her whole life since she was a child has been influenced by these people… Lysithea and Hapi have some similarly disturbing stories of their own. Her actions now are her own, but there are reasons she's decided on the course she has."

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Dimitri grunted.

Claude sighed, irritation turning to disappointment. "They went straight for Teach after Remire and the chapel, remember? There's something about her they can't abide. Their main target appears to be the church, but not only is she one of the church's representatives, she's also survived two fairly extreme attempts on her life. In the unlikely event that they don't already know she survived the battle at Garreg Mach five years ago, they'll have figured it out by now. At the very least you need to be on your guard, we all do, but Teach especially."

Losing Byleth after losing Rodrigue… The thought still made him want to retch. "What do you get out of this?"

This time Claude chuckled. "Look, I know what my reputation is in some circles, and admittedly I've cultivated it this way on purpose. But my goal has always been to find a way to end the conflicts that separate the peoples of Fódlan, tear down the walls and bring the people of this world together. From a practical side of things, I'll need both you and the Professor's help to achieve this. But aside from that… I like you, Dimitri, even now."

Dimitri scoffed but Claude continued. "Scoff all you want, the future I want to build requires we work together. I'm not ready to give up on you yet."

"You don't know _anything_. You have no idea what I've done, what I've become."

"I was able to dig up information on a faction of people no one even knew existed until five years ago. It was markedly easier to track down some of what you've been up to. I can't claim to know you like Rodrigue, or Gilbert, or any of your other countrymen - or Teach for that matter. But I trust her, and the others like Hilda and Lysithea. They've stuck with you both so far. I'm willing to do the same." Claude confessed.

"It's my fault this happened. She wouldn't be… like this if I hadn't…"

"You're wrong, Prince of Faerghus. The Professor did what she wanted to do, because she thought it was right. She didn't just save you, she saved Hilda and Caspar, and dozens of my men. She'll always be putting her life at risk to save others. That’s who she is." His expression changed by a fraction, like a shadow passed over him. "You know this already, though."

He knew it all too well. It was why he loved her, why his shriveled husk of a heart still called to hers. But he couldn't have her. Not now.

"She'll wake up." Claude said, cutting through his shadowy thoughts with a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. "And when she does, she'll want to see you."

"How would you know?" He sounded like a petulant child.

"Hah, I do not get you. I like you, Dimitri - for some reason - but I do not get you." With that Claude shook his head and left Dimitri on his own once more.

* * *

He stood there in the empty room for what could have been minutes or hours. An internal battle taking place in his mind. Perhaps it had been Claude's mentioning of Edelgard. It woke the voices of the dead which had reduced to a whisper in the days since Rodrigue's death. Their chorus was rising up once again. He started walking.

He wasn't really aiming for anywhere in particular, his body just needed to move. By the time he came to a halt he was at the stables, but what gave him pause wasn't the destination he'd arrived at but who he'd found there.

Byleth was standing there, looking slightly dazed, and soaked through from the rain that had been pouring since their arrival back at the monastery. How had they not noticed she'd woken up? How did she get here without anyone seeing her?

"What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than he'd intended, masking his elation that she was finally awake. His anger wasn't at her, it was at whoever should have been taking care of her.

Byleth nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. As she turned to look at him, her eyes were wide as saucers, and her hand was clutched over her chest. "I was… You're not leaving are you?"

He almost snapped back to contradict her. But why would she think any different? One of the last things she saw before that girl attacked and she collapsed was him attempting to charge after Edelgard. "I - I don't know yet."

"Don’t!" She blurted. Her voice was filled with panic.

"It doesn't concern you." His response was automatic, but there was no conviction in it. Even still Byleth reacted like his words had physically hurt her. "Just… go back inside. You should be resting."

"Not until you turn around. You can't go to Enbarr on your own. They'll kill you."

"Just get back inside. You're not fully recovered. You still don’t understand. The dead have no one else. No means of enacting revenge or seeking justice. Death is the end."

"Yes! It is! You don't owe the dead your life, Dimitri."

"I must continue on this path. I've already told you as much." For some reason he kept spewing his bitter words. Even though he could hear the hurt and desperation in her voice. Even thought she looked more scared than he'd ever seen her in his life.

"You're wrong."

"Are you going to tell me to move on with my life for their sake? That's -"

"Dimitri, I've already seen you die. That girl _killed_ you."

"What are you talking about?" She froze and started to back away from him, looking like she'd realized she'd just made a mistake. "Byleth?"

"I've watched you die once already." She said finally, tears starting to brim in her eyes. "But I undid it."

He recalled what Claude had said about what happened during the battle at Gronder - how it had seemed like she knew what was going to happen before it happened. Again, he recalled the strange sensations he himself had felt. "What are you saying?"

She looked filled with self loathing for some reason. Her arms went around herself protectively. Her voice shook. "It's one of my _gifts_. I can spend some of my own energy to rewind the hands of time…" As she spoke she wouldn't look him in the eye. "I watched her kill you, before I could get to you."

The way she looked, how her eyes were unfocused, looking at something that wasn't there - it was like she was reliving it all over again. "You've done this before?"

She blinked away whatever vision was haunting her and look back and him. Suddenly she looked… ashamed? "Yes."

He had to ask. "In Sauin?"

She exhaled in one long gust before answering. "Yes."

"Why?"

"What does it matter if you're just going to sacrifice yourself to the dead?" She spat. "What does any of it matter? I wish she'd never given me this _curse_. Half the time it changes nothing… Or makes things worse."

"Why did you do it back then?" he persisted.

"Because… We made a mistake." Her next exhaled breath came out as a sob.

"What mistake?"

Colour flooded her cheeks and still she would not look at him. "We… We were intimate and then you - you started to…"

He remembered. His dreams hadn't been dreams. He'd remembered somehow. "I threw it away - threw you away..."

" _No_. We made a mistake. But I couldn't live with myself. With you like that… I couldn't… I just wanted you to have a chance to live for yourself."

"Byleth…" He wanted to reach out to her, hold her in his arms, taker her hurt away. But he could barely deal with his own. "I don’t know how. How do I silence them? How do I… How do I save them? For nine years I have lived only to avenge them. It's what kept me alive… My only reason to keep moving forward…."

"You must forgive yourself." Somehow, even now she still had hope for him. Even after everything he'd done. She approached him now, reaching her hand out to rest on his cheek.

Dimitri was frozen in place, He couldn't believe after everything she was still willing to reach out to him. "But then who - or what - should I live for?" His own voice shook now.

"For what _you_ believe in."

He choked out strangled gasp. "Rodrigue said the same thing… But is it possible? I’m a murderous monster." He started to reach for her but stopped just short. "My hands are stained red. After everything I've put _you_ through… As the sole survivor of _that_ day, do I… Do I have the right to live for myself?"

Byleth grabbed his hand before he could completely pull away and placed it against her own cheek. "Yes, you do."

He pulled her to him finally, nearly crushing her into his body, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything - everything I put you through."

"It's okay." Her hands still cupped his face, her thumbs gently brushing away the rain from his skin. Her hands were so warm. "We move forward, together."


	8. King of Faerghus

**Harpstring Moon**

Dimitri ended up carrying Byleth back to the infirmary. She was still weak on her feet, having woken up and then instantly wandering the monastery without pausing for food or drink. She must have been out for days. How she'd managed to make it all the way down to the stables, let alone make it there unnoticed she may never know. Perhaps she'd been running on adrenaline.

Her mind was still groggy, both from the flood of emotions, her general physical state of disrepair, and the manner with which she'd been woken… She'd thought she'd heard Sothis's voice again, calling her back from the dark. Though her voice had been gentle the shock of hearing it again had jolted her awake.

They made quite the pair as Dimitri brought them through the halls. It took Byleth a moment to realize why everyone's initial happiness upon seeing she was awake was instantly being replaced with fear. And then she looked up at Dimitri she and found his face frozen in a scowl, blue eye like ice staring intently ahead. After watching the third monk on a row shuffle to the side with a nervous smile, giving them a wide birth before he scurried away, she reached up, turning his head so he could look at her. "Dimitri, try to relax. Your scaring people."

He blinked a few times, his grim scowl softening to a more neutral expression. He leaned into her touch, eye closing for a moment, and it sent a flush of heat to her cheeks. When he opened his eye again he didn't look quite as terrifying but he was still rather serious. Some habits are hard to shake she supposed.

When they arrived back at that infirmary they found Manuela gripping Seteth by his collar spouting gibberish while he barely kept his composure trying to calm her down enough that he could make sense out of her. They both froze as Dimitri's looming form stepped through the doorway. "Professor!" The both called in unison.

Dimitri set her down on the floor. She was alright to stand, but he didn't release her, holding her gently by the elbow. Manuela rushed over and ushered her over to a cot. Dimitri's hand stiffened on her arm before letting her go and following after them silently. "Oh Professor. You scared me half to death. I left for a few minutes and I came back and you were gone!" Manuela cried as she fussed over.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you. I was a little disoriented when I woke up. I just wandered off." Not entirely untrue… She'd woken in a panic. The voice in her head urging her to find Dimitri so off she went.

Manuela continued to fuss, checking her temperature, tutting at the state of her soggy clothing. Meanwhile Dimitri stood like a statue in the corner, eye fixed on her. "Look at you. You're soaked through. You could have caught your death."

"I think that's fairly unlikely." Byleth sighed. She was still doubtful things such as illness or disease could truly be deadly to her.

Manuela tutted. "Even still, its not exactly conducive to a speedy recovery. Gentlemen, would you mind giving us a moment while I get the professor into some dry clothes?"

Seteth left immediately. Dimitri took a moment before abandoning his corner of the room. She gave him a half smile of encouragement and watched as he relaxed a fraction before stalking out of the room.

Manuela placed a new shift next to her on the bed and helped her out of the now sopping wet one. Byleth hadn't realized how stiff her whole body felt while she was wandering around looking for Dimitri. A combination of her exertions at Gronder Field and then lying still for so long had left her limbs feeling like they were filled with stones. She pulled the plain white shift over her head and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week." Manuela said as she set to boiling some water and pulling down a selection of herbs from her shelf that Byleth thought she might recognize - yarrow, willow bark, chamomile, and honey.

"No chamomile." Byleth blurted before Manuela could open the jar. "I'm not quite ready to go back to sleep."

Her fellow Professor grinned and replaced the jar back on her shelf, and went back to what she was doing. "His Highness waited at your bedside almost the entire time. He was quite distraught." Byleth could feel her cheeks flush, but she didn't respond. Of course the first thing Manuela would want to know would be the juicy gossip. But songstress's tone took on a more serious note. "I've never seen him quite like that before. Not even after Edelgard… And he seems different again today."

Byleth didn't know what to say. She just took the mug of steaming hot liquid from Manuela and stared at it, letting the heat radiate up through her hands to the rest of her body. Manuela looked to the door, a frown creasing her brow. "I should shoo them away. They'll want to pester you about what happened, but you still need your rest."

"I'm alright, Manuela. I wouldn't mind the distraction to be honest. I'd like to jostle the cobwebs from my mind. Everything is still so… foggy." Manuela looked skeptical but in the end she relented and called Seteth and Dimitri back into the infirmary.

In truth Byleth wished she and Dimitri could speak privately. There was still so much to say and Dimitri still appeared somewhat shell-shocked. She watched as he stalked back into the room, resuming his position in the corner fixing his gaze back on her. He didn't look quite as irritable right now but she could see the tell tale restlessness that overtook him when he was itching to be doing something else.

"I should have said so earlier, but it is good to have you returned to us, Professor." Seteth said with a tentative smile.

She returned it warmly. They must have been so worried… "I am truly sorry for troubling you all."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Teach." Claude said joining them out of nowhere. "If it weren't for you a lot fewer people would have made it back from Gronder."

"I did no more than anyone else." she protested.

"I don’t know about that. You were all over the battlefield seeing to everyone's safety." He was being deliberately obtuse for some reason. Byleth looked to Dimitri who's expression had darkened as his eye flicked to the Leader of the Alliance.

Seteth cut in, attempting some modicum of tact. "Professor, it appears some of our compatriots have noticed that you have… acquired unique abilities since your encounter with the Goddess."

She couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of panic. Telling Dimitri had been one thing. Telling everyone else what she could do was very much something else. Seeing how panicked she became seemed to set something off in Dimitri. He moved to her side, but surprised her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry teach, didn't mean to upset you." Claude said, his whole demeanor changing from excitement to concern. "Seteth was the one that thought it had something to do with the Goddess's blessing. I just noticed certain… coincidences while we were on the battlefield. Seteth also thought your catatonic sleep was due to you spending too much energy to… do what ever it was you did."

She looked to Seteth with a frown. "We didn't know what happened." He explained calmly. "It was a guess and it helped alleviate some of the concern while you slept. Byleth, you do not need to tell us what you did if that troubles you. What matters is that you came back to us." He did not often use her name, preferring their formal titles, and his words were very gentle, reassuring.

"As much as I'd like to know what happened, I understand if you can't tell us, Professor." Claude agreed. "But I would like to know if this will happen again. Do we need to keep an eye on you?"

"No more so than anyone else." Suddenly she felt very tired. So much for shaking the cobwebs loose… What should she tell them? "What I did… I can only do it so many times or I'll run out energy like I did that day. And I generally try to avoid doing it at all if I can help it. It’s not… foolproof…"

"Ominous…" Claude replied, but he didn't press further. "There's so much to discuss. Where to begin?" Now it was Claude that looked restless.

"It can wait." Dimitri said firmly, breaking his silence, and surprising everyone in the room.

"Not for too long, but yes it can wait." Claude agreed. "I need to head back to Derdriu in a few days, Teach. As much as I'd like to stay and help out, I need to take care of my people as well. We'll pick this up tomorrow shall we?"

"That would probably be for the best." Byleth agreed. Perhaps she wasn't quite so ready for a rousing conversation as she'd hoped.

"Take it easy, Teach. I'll see you tomorrow." Claude took his leave. Seteth waited a moment, looking like he wanted to say something but in the end he too left them. However, he didn't leave before firmly instructing Byleth not to over exert herself until she was fully recovered.

Getting up, Byleth went to hand her now empty mug back to Manuela. "Do you mind giving us a minute, Manuela? I just need to discuss some things with His Highness in private." Manuela's eyes narrowed. "I won't leave without letting you know. I don't really have anywhere else to be right now."

Manuela's eyes darted to Dimitri who had not moved or made any other indication that he planned to leave any time soon. "Very well. I'll head to the kitchen and see about having some food brought up. You must be starving."

Byleth smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Manuela."

Byleth waited a moment for the echo of Manuela's footsteps to fade completely. She was a kind woman, a friend, but she did have a penchant for snooping. Closing the door and turning back to Dimitri, however, she suddenly realized she didn't know where to begin. Thankfully at least, now that they were alone he did seem a bit more at ease, though he looked like he was feeling just as awkward as she was.

"How are your wounds?" She asked in a desperate attempted to fill the silence.

"They were nothing serious." He was still on his guard.

She approached him, reaching her hand out to rest on his side. He flinched, even though she'd only touched him over his armour. "Did you at least let the healers look at this?" It must have been from when he fought Edelgard.

"Yes."

She knew him. He rarely let anyone touch him unless forced to. Her hand started to glow but he pulled it away from him abruptly. His grip was a little too firm and then it was her turn to flinch. Instantly he looked horrified and dropped her hand. "Don't waste your energy." he said quietly.

"It's not a waste."

"You don't have any to spare right now." This time he raised his hand to gently brush her cheek. An apology of sorts.

He was right, however. She shouldn't be summoning magic just yet. "Take your armour off then." His mouth pressed into a grim line. She resurrected a tone of voice she hadn't used since he was her student. "Let me see, Dimitri."

After a moment he did as she asked without comment. While he was unbuckling the various straps and clasps on his armour, Byleth turned and started raiding Manuela's shelves for poultices, salves and bandages. By the time she'd turned back to him, arms laden with jars and rolls of cloth he was free of his massive blue cloak and coal black armour.

She sat him down on one of the cots facing a way from her. With a delicate touch she lifted his shirt, watching his body tense up as she did so. What she saw was not only the angry red slash that had pained him at her touch - only partially healed - but also a network of older scars criss-crossing his whole back. She'd seen them that night in Sauin, but it was just as brutal to look at them now.

Instead of lingering on them for too long, she opened one of the pots of salve and started gingerly applying it to his more recent wound. He hissed out a breath as she smeared it along the raw skin. By the time she started wrapping the bandage around his midsection he had relaxed a little bit more. She pulled his shirt back down for him and then tugged him around to face her. "Is there anything else?"

Reluctantly he held out his left hand to her, still gloved. She raised her eyebrow at him reprehensively as she removed it. He had a cut along the outside of his palm that looked rather nasty. It was significantly more inflamed that the wound to his side. Byleth picked out another pot from the ones she'd collected and started dabbing its contents carefully over the cut.

"This is ridiculous." he muttered.

"It is. You should just allow someone see to these when they happen." She scolded.

"You should be the one being taken care of. Not me."

"If you die because you let one of these wounds become infected then who will take care of me?" She'd spoken without looking up but she could feel him shift uncomfortably.

"I've survived so far without coddling."

She did look at him, now her scowl deepening. But then he did the strangest thing. He smiled at her, taking some amusement out of vexing her while she worked. "I've been a wretch for so long, Byleth. It is not easy to think of myself otherwise."

Her expression softened. She finished bandaging his hand before raising it up to her lips to press a kiss to his palm. "Then you must allow me to do so for you." His breath hitched as he froze for a split second. Then in the next instant he his hand had wrapped around to the back of her neck and pulled her face up to his where his mouth crashed into hers.

She couldn't help but let out a delighted sigh as his other arm came around her and drew her into his lap. Now that he was out of his armour she could feel how warm he was. When she'd been asleep, drifting, it had been so cold… Like when Solon had tried to banish her to the void. This felt like she was truly alive again, like coming home. She could have stayed like this for an eternity, but then Dimitri pulled away suddenly.

"Goddess! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Dimitri…" She grumbled and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Of all the things to apologize for, this is not one of them."

He closed his eye as though he were straining to compose himself. When he opened it again he took hold of the hand she'd raised to his face, pressed a kiss to each finger, then her palm, then the pulse in her wrist. His was so reverent in his actions it made her blood boil. If only they had more time…

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Unwilling to let him go just yet she leaned in for one more heated kiss. Dimitri groaned against her lips, his grip on her tightening momentarily before he let her go again. Byleth starting collecting the jars she'd brought over, cleared and throat and called out, "Yes?"

Manuela shuffled through the door carrying bowls and utensils, followed by one of the kitchen staff hefting a small, steaming pot. "I figured you could both do with getting some food in you." As Manuela set the dishes down on a table she eyed Byleth as she replaced the jars back on their shelves, glancing at the now armourless Dimitri sitting on the cot with a bandaged left hand. She made no comment, just thanked the woman from the kitchen and went about dishing steaming hot soup into the bowls.

"Everyone will want to see you. We haven't told anyone yet, but I believe you ran into a few people on the way here so they'll likely come poking around eventually."

Byleth did want to see everyone but the prospect of that much energy and noise bombarding her right no was exhausting just to think about. "I'll make sure you get some peace and quiet today." Manuela said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for everything, Manuela."

"You're very welcome, Professor." Manuela preened. "Though I suppose I can't take credit for everything. Almost everyone pitched in, and those that didn't made an attempt until I kicked them out… or _he_ did." Byleth tried to imagine Dimitri shooing people out of the infirmary and found it impossible. It was far more likely that he had been standing at the door snarling at passers by. She looked back at him to find him watching her with a level of intensity that, though she was becoming accustomed to it, it never failed to set her blood aflame.

Byleth brought a bowl of soup over to Dimitri, before sitting down on the cot next to him with her own. He looked at it a moment as though he didn't know what to do with it. But once she began eating so did he. Manuela watched them from her work table, the look on her face quite perplexed. Once they'd finished awkward silence stretched out, filling the room to the brim. Eventually Byleth could take it no longer.

"Uh, Manuela. I think I might rest in my room for the rest of the day…"

Manuela spun around from where she'd been pretending to busy herself with her potions and poultices to regard them with a scrutinizing glare, her eyes darting from Byleth to Dimitri and then back again. "I'll behave, I promise. No more wandering off."

Manuela pursed her lips looking conflicted. She likely didn't want to have to mind her all day, and Byleth doubted have Dimitri sitting like a lump in the infirmary made things any easier… "Very well. I know you can take care of yourself, you just - you scared us, Byleth."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. Please don't apologize. Just take care of yourself, for a while at least." Byleth smiled and nodded.

Manuela lent her a cloak and a pair of boots that were too big so that she could make it back to her own room, while Dimitri collected his things. They hadn't spoken of it but it was clear he was going to at least accompany her and make sure she made it back to her room.

It was still pouring when they left. Even though she had a cloak of her own, as they walked outside Dimitri raised his, much larger one over her head to shield her. They passed a few monks and priests as they went, their expression no longer fearful, but just as perplexed as Manuela's had been.

When they arrived at their destination Dimitri froze on the threshold of her room, as if some invisible barrier was preventing him entering. "Will you come in?" She asked, her voice giving away more of her own nervousness than she would have liked. But after a moment he stepped through and she closed the door behind him.

Silently she took his cloak so she could hang it to dry along with her own, then she took the armour he'd been carrying and placed it next to the door. With his hands free he pulled her to him and just held her for a while. She didn't mind the silence as they stood there like that, and his embrace was strong and warm. Eventually though, she started to grow tired.

She pulled him to the bed, watched him flush before he took a seat with her, pulling her into his lap so she could rest her head against his chest. "I'm sorry about Rodrigue." She whispered. She couldn't help feeling guilt over his death. Her actions had essentially traded Dimitri's life for his and it made her sick to her stomach.

His hold on her tightened. "I can't believe he is gone." His voice was strained. Her heart thundered in her chest as the guilt started to take over. For all that she had urged Dimitri not to dwell on his guilt, to move on, she still had difficulty doing so herself. Suddenly he laced the fingers of his free hand with hers and squeezed tightly. "It wasn't your fault."

She looked up at him in surprise. "How -?"

"It's as we've both said in the past. We are the same." He tried to smile at her, but it held more sadness than light. But then he pressed her hand to his lips once again, closing his eye as he breathed her in. She shivered at this simple touch. When he opened his eye again the blue had nearly been overtaken by the dark.

In an instant his lips were pressed against hers and she was clinging to him desperately. At his coaxing her mouth opened for him, his tongue flicking in to meet hers and she felt the rumble as he groaned against her mouth.

He tipped them over, pressing her into the mattress as he continued to shower her face and neck and shoulders with kisses, before returning to her lips. Heat flooded her down to her core. It was too easy to lose herself in him. But this had all happened before…

"Dimitri wait." She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to be still. "We can wait. We don’t need to rush this right now."

He tried to bow his head away from her but she held him in place so their eyes met before pulling him back to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "We can wait." she repeated.

"Yes." He agreed as he returned the kiss and then slumped down next to her, burying his face in her neck. Byleth sighed, reveling his the warmth of his body wrapped around hers. They held each other like that until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dimitri had decided to take back Fhirdiad. However, his announcement had been accompanied by an apology to all of their companions, particularly Felix. Though the heir of Fraldarius accepted it in his customary combative way, he _did_ accept it, urging Dimitri to speak - to prove himself - through his actions. And so Dimitri had sworn on his father's lance that they would prevail in taking back the capital.

With Claude and the Alliance forces returning to Leicester for now, they would need the full force of Faerghus's knights behind them if they were to move forward from their victory at Gronder. Claude had promised to return to the monastery once he ensured Leicester and his own capital were secure.

"I'm glad to see you like this before I go, Your Highness." He said, taking Dimitri's hand firmly. Byleth watched on with a smile on her face, Leonie at her side.

"Looks like its time to part ways again, Professor." she sighed.

"I wish we had more time." Byleth said.

"We'll be back, you can count on it. Just… don't scare us like that again."

"I'll do my best. Keep yourself safe too, and Claude. He's going to get himself in trouble if he keeps poking around in dark places."

"Giving me the more difficult task, I see." She scrunched her face, looking back to the Leader of the Alliance. "Why anyone thinks I have any control over what he does I'll never know."

Claude caught the red haired mercenary scowling at him, grinned widely, and gave her a wink. Leonie rolled her eyes.

"Yes… it’s a mystery…" Byleth said dryly.

Claude and Dimitri approached them then. "Sorry we didn't have more time, Teach. And… I'm sorry could I couldn't do more. I keep thinking if I'd picked up on what was happening sooner I could have done more at Gronder. You wouldn't have had to -"  


"Its fine, Claude. What's done is done."

"Either way, I'll make it up to you. I’m working on something, that should hopefully give us another edge, not just against the Empire but our other enemies as well. I have faith you'll take back Fhirdiad. Whenever you and His Highness are together you seem to overcome whatever obstacles you face." Both Byleth and Dimitri flushed at the compliment, looking like awkward teenagers. Leonie smirked, Claude looked unphased.

"Don’t forget to be on your guard. Remember what I said about Cornelia. We already know how ruthless they are. If we're starting to get them on their heels they might start to pull out all the stops."

"Thank you, Claude." Dimitri said, suddenly serious. "For everything."

"Thank me when we win. We have a long road ahead of us." He took Dimitri's hand again. Dimitri smiled as he returned the gesture. Though it was a formal gesture there was warmth in it that made Byleth's heart soar. Seeing Dimitri open up like this was more than she could have hoped for. "Enough good byes for now. We should get going."

"Whenever you're ready, Your Grace." Came Leonie's wry reply.

Claude looped his arm in hers and started dragging her away to the stables. "This is why she's my favourite. Her sass is unrivaled."

"Only when it comes to you, Your Grace." With one final wave from Claude they turned to go.

Byleth and Dimitri went to the bridge to watch as their allies left, wyverns taking to the sky and heading east. He took her hand as they watched the sky, raising it to his lips to press a brief kiss to the back of her hand before holding it at his side. It was a small thing, but it still left her with butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Dimitri stood with Byleth looking at the gates of Fhirdiad, his chest tight. "Five years ago I was cutting through Knights of Faerghus, my own soldiers to escape this place… If it hadn't been for Dedue I would never have escaped." Dimitri's hands were shaking. Memories of that day, blood covering his armor, robbing corpses of their weapons, crawling through the muck of the sewers until he emerged in the ice cold waters of the river. He could feel that cold down to his bones as the memory took hold.

But then Byleth took his hands in hers and they were so warm... She held them until the shaking stopped. "To think this is how I would return to the city of my birth…" He tried to laugh it off but it was a hollow sound.

"I'm proud of you, Dimitri."

"I do not deserve that."

"You have worked hard, fought hard, to be here, and you're here to save your people. I am proud of you." She insisted. She was watching him in that way that always made him pause. Her eyes were so clear they held him in place, kept him still.

"If not for you or Rodrigue I would still be that wretch that emerged from the sewers… I am glad you found me." He wanted to tell her what he felt, what was in his heart. But surely she must already know… Still he should tell her before they faced Cornelia.

Unfortunately however, they were interrupted as Gilbert brought them news that the way was clear to advance to the capital. "Its time." She said firmly. "It's time to take back your home, Dimitri." With one final squeeze she released his hands.

They followed Gilbert to where their troops were waiting for his word to move out. The gathered men and women looked to him and no one else for their orders. Somehow he found the words to send them onward toward their task.

"Listen well. The Empire has stole much from us - homes, livelihoods, friends and loved ones. We fight today to reclaim that which was stolen, the days of peace we once enjoyed. I am here today to do what I know is right. I only ask two things of all of you - stay alive, and follow your hearts. The gates to the Kingdom capital are now open. Join me so that I may fight at your side to take back our home!"

The troops erupted with cheers, the faces of every last one of them filled with determination, but the only face he sought among them was Byleth's. Her eyes were filled with such pride as she watched him. In that moment he found himself with renewed vigor. They would take his home back and bring Cornelia to justice. He would see it done.

* * *

The streets of Fhirdiad were in chaos as the citizens rebelled against the soldiers of the Dukedom as the Knights of Seiros and Faerghus filed into the city. Thankfully most of Cornelia's men didn't seem all that keen on slaughtering their own countrymen. There were however, many that remained loyal to her.

Byleth and Dedue were never far from his side, helping him cut a path through the chaos until they reached the quarter of the city where Cornelia was making her stand. Before he could order everyone forward Byleth signaled for them to wait. "She has some kind of magical creatures guarding her." She warned, directing their gaze to the armoured giants stalking the streets, blocking their way to Cornelia. "It will take several of us to bring just one of them down. But… I think she's controlling them. If we can take her out then those giants may become useless."

"A gamble." Dedue remarked.

"Unfortunately… We need to take her out either way. If we split up some of us can draw those things away while the others advance to Cornelia."

"It's better than trying to face them all head on. Constance and I can stay in the air and keep an eye on both groups, help where we're needed or call for aid." Ingrid offered.

"Watch the archers." Byleth warned.

"Byleth and Dedue come with me. We should be able to avoid the giants and most of the soldiers if we take the narrower side streets."

"We could get boxed in, Your Highness." Dedue pointed out.

"I can give you some ranged coverage." Annette offered. Felix didn't look very pleased when she offered but he didn't object.

"Let's do it then. Everyone else focus on the armoured creatures and keep pushing forward. We'll move ahead and try and take out Cornelia."

Their companions nodded and then Dimitri, Byleth, Dedue and Annette set out. They skirted around the first titanus without any issue, but ran into Cornelia's men when they were about halfway to where she was holding out. They were out numbered, but far more skilled, and with far more to lose, and so they dispatched the Dukedom's soldiers swiftly.

  
The closer the got to Cornelia the more resistance they encountered - still they were able to overcome. The Dukedom soldiers appeared to be losing their mettle, having been fending off the common folk of Fhirdiad, and now having to contend with the Holy Knights and Knights of Seiros.

  
By the time they reached Cornelia more of the titanus were starting to close in. They had to make their move and quickly. Byleth didn't waste any time, striking out with the Sword of the Creator as soon as she was in range. While she was crippled Dimitri was able to charge forward, knocking the sorceress prone while Dedue and Byleth saw to what remained of her guards.

"Yield, Cornelia. If that is even your true name." Dimitri bit out. Cornelia's eyes went wide but she did not confirm or contradict his accusation.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Little Princeling."

"Then you die."

She grinned, the corners of her mouth curling up in a wicked smile. "So be it, but I have a little gift for you first…"

"Say your last words and be quick." He growled out. His control was hanging by a thread. This woman deserved no mercy but he would hear her final words.

"This is an old tale that I think you should like to hear. Its from about ten years ago - something Patricia said about how she wished to see her real daughter again, no matter _who_ or _what_ she had to sacrifice to do so. She thanked me profusely for making her wish come true… at the cost of the king's head."

The world started to fall away. Suddenly the cacophony of battle and rioting fell away. His vision tunneled on the insidious woman before him. "The king's head…? You mean Duscur?" Even his own voice sounded far away. It wasn't until Byleth stepped into his line of sight, moving to stand behind Cornelia that he started to come back to himself. "You mean to say that my father… everyone… was killed by my stepmother?"

Cornelia's smile seemed to stretch wider somehow. "That’s right! Her family meant everything to her. You certainly know that feeling, do you not?" She cackled. "Poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew… How pitiful."

Dimitri bit back a retort. Byleth was watching him, her gaze unblinking. Her presence gave him the strength to ignore Cornelia's jabs and attempts to rattle him.

"There's nothing left for you now… Nothing but despair."

Now it was his turn to smile. Giving Cornelia pause. Her expression actually changed from smug to somewhat frightened. "Now, there you are wrong, _former_ court mage. Thank you for enlightening me. Be at peace."

With that he swung Areadbhar down through her neck. As Cornelia fell, the titanus that had been surrounding them went still. Whatever had given them life, suddenly fading out and going dead. Dukedom soldiers began dropping their weapons and surrendering to his men.

Byleth and Dedue approached him, waiting for him to speak. "No more blood will needlessly be spilled. Cornelia has done enough damage with her treachery. We will exert pressure on the nobles that allied themselves with her and we will have peace."

Byleth simply smiled and nodded her assent.

"Perhaps we may yet find a connection to the tragic incident in Duscur." He said turning to Dedue. "I _will_ prove the Duscur people innocent."

"Your Highness… I am certain that would make those of Duscur who lost their lives that day very happy." Dedue replied softly.

Gilbert approached then, looking haggard from battle, but happy. "Sire, the people have started gathering in the square below. You still have a responsibility to carry out here."

Dimitri froze for the second time today. "Do you mean… No. I can't face them after what I -"

"You must face them, Dimitri." Byleth said, but she too was smiling. As were all his companions, his friends.

"Byleth… Right you are, as ever. I am their king, after all…"

Though he agreed to go, Dimitri walked as though he were headed for his own execution - back stiff, eye fixed on the ground as he walked. Byleth was walking next to him, watching him from the corner of her eye. While no one was paying attention she reached out and twined her fingers with his and he was able to make himself relax just a fraction.

She released him as they approached the balcony overlooking the throng of cheering people. He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning to face his people.

"As you can see, the people are rejoicing at the return of their king." Gilbert said, his voice straining to contain his own emotions.

"Even though I turned my back on them, and fled…"

"Even so… You came back for them. This is a Kingdom in need of a King to lead us forward, out of the Empire's years of oppression. Your Highness… It is truly a blessing that you have returned."

Despite Gilbert's fine words, panic and doubt were taking hold of Dimitri. He couldn't keep it from his voice any longer. "Do I really have the right to stand here? Will they accept me as their king? Bloodstained as I am… Am I _fit_ be king?" Tears welled in his eyes.

Byleth moved to stand next to him again, looking slightly concerned. "Don’t cry, Dimitri. This is a happy time."

Finally he managed to smile at her, taking her hand in his. "These are happy tears, my love."

Then both of them froze, their eyes wide with shock. He hadn't thought about his choice of words, it just slipped out. Now Byleth's face was growing redder by the second, but she was smiling more brightly than he'd ever seen her smile before, tears of her own welling in her eyes.

Their love-struck gaze was finally broken by Gilbert clearing his throat loudly behind them. They both turned back to the mass of people, but Dimitri kept her hand grasped in his own. He exhaled a huge gust of air, taking in the scene before him. His friends, his companions, his love, and his people - all here with him. "Faerghus… How I missed you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my brain was all over the place this week. Had a really hard time focusing and getting this one together, but here it is. Its a bit shorter than I'd intended, but I should have some juicier stuff in the next one. :)


	9. Small Victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole chapter of fluff and smut. :)

**Harpstring Moon**

Somehow despite the city still recovering from the chaos of the day's battles, a celebration was underway. Cornelia had been confiscating supplies, withholding goods and food from the people of Fhirdiad as punishment for their sustained loyalty to House Blaiddyd. Now the stores were open, food was shared and distributed to the people, and wine flowed freely.

Gilbert had been worried about depleting their supplies as the war effort was no where near over, but Cornelia had been cruel while in power. They found there was more than enough food stored within Fhirdiad's granaries - enough to last them through a year long siege if it came to it.

Dimitri walked the streets with his friends and his soldiers, ferried along by Dedue, Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix while people approached from the crowd to take his hands, thank him, wish the Goddess's blessing upon him. It was overwhelming being treated as such. Even before Garreg Mach fell nearly six years ago he'd never been treated with such reverence as the Prince of Faerghus. He wasn't exactly sure it was a pleasant feeling - not bad, but certainly not something he'd ever really get used to… He couldn't help thinking of Byleth, how people had started treating her differently when she came back from the dead the first time, with her green hair and divine powers. She'd never looked especially comfortable with it. The best she'd been able to muster was a weak smile and awkward silence whenever a stranger started gushing over her.

He wished she was here with him now, but she had hung back to help at the castle. _This was his moment_ she had said with a smile, though he could see she still seemed uncomfortable with accepting gratitude and praise on this scale so he'd let her be. As much as he wanted her there she was not the only one he could lean on. He'd never seen Sylvain or Ingrid this happy. Even Felix had managed to crack a smile as they made their way through the throng of joyous people. Dedue had also remained close at his side, breaking his long time habit of keeping himself at a distance from everyone for fear that any association with Duscur would taint them. But just as with everyone else that had come to liberate Fhirdiad, the people showered Dedue with thanks and praise.

Seeing his friends and his people so overcome with joy made something bloom in Dimitri's chest. His heart swelled. He was home.

* * *

Byleth had fled to the safety the castle, throwing herself back into work. She felt bad for pushing Dimitri to face his fears while she had retreated from the attention herself. Her hypocrisy seemed to know no ends these days. But she was flustered. Not just by the crowds and celebrating, but at his words.

Dimitri had said he loved her and she'd just stood their dumbly with an idiotic grin on her face before kicking him into the waiting masses and fleeing to the safety of the castle walls.

_What is wrong with me…?_

She hadn't even told him that she felt the same... But he had to know though. She'd been trying to tell him in every other way she could for so long… But she had to admit there was something different hearing the words spoken out loud.

_Surely he must know…_

"Ow-wuh." Byleth walked straight into someone while she was rummaging absentmindedly through what had been Cornelia's office. Shaking off and looking up she found Hapi with a ledger in her hands, looking at Byleth like a disappointed parent.

"Sorry, Hapi I was distracted."

"Why didn't you just go with him?" she asked bluntly.

_Goddess, had everyone seen…?_ What was she thinking, of course they had. "I, uh… I just don't like crowds."

Hapi clearly didn't believe her excuse but she didn't press her either. "I can't believe how reckless she was… She wrote _everything_ down." Hapi said, turning back to the ledger, rifling through pages with irritation. "I'm surprised she bothered to write about me since she ended up tossing me out when she no longer needed me. But I suppose whatever she got out of it was still useful."

"I'm sorry, Hapi."

"Don't be. Its over now. She's dead and I'm free, mostly."

"You _are_ free."

Hapi frowned. "Cornelia saw to it that I could never live a normal life. So I'm as free as someone like me can be I suppose."

"I will keep looking for a way to help you, if that's what you want." Byleth insisted.

"Why are you so persistent? You don’t owe me anything."

"I want to help you because I'm you're my friend." Byleth smiled, trying to coax one out of Hapi.

Eventually Hapi's frown did melt away, replaced with a smirk. "Soooo persistent… You know I tried to look for you after you fell… Everyone was scattered to the winds, so I went on my own. Maybe if I was more persistent I would have found you sooner."

"Hapi…"

"Don’t get all weird on me. I'm just… I'm just trying to say thank you, for being so persistent… I guess… Also, I'm taking this." She waved the book around before tucking it under her arm. "I want to check a few things. The things Cornelia said to Didi - they weren't outright lies, but they weren't right either."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I met Didi's stepmother while I was stuck with Cornelia. She was kind to me, a friend even. She was the same as me in a way, trapped. She used to tell me about her daughter - Aaaand you're looking at me all strange now."

Byleth blinked away her gobsmacked expression. "I'm sorry, it's just... Hardly anyone even saw Lady Patricia after she married the king from what I'm told. And then to learn that you were somehow connected to them all now is… well it would be kind of absurd if it weren't for all the other strange things that seem to follow us around."

A laugh erupted from Hapi, a welcome sound. "It's kind of easy to forget how bizarre our lives are, huh?" They shared another laugh, both bordering on hysteria when Dorothea entered, giving them both a quizzical look.

"Aaaanyways, Professor. I'll leave you alone for now. Party's aren't really my thing. Have fun though." Before Byleth could protest Hapi was out of the office in a flash.

Dorothea just shook her head, walked up to Byleth and proceeded to drag her out of the room. "Uh, where are we gong? I was in the middle something."

"Everyone else is already celebrating and you're up here working away." She scolded.

"There's a lot to do."

"And it can be done tomorrow. You deserve to celebrate just as much as everyone else."

Dorothea shepherded her through the halls to the rooms they'd taken up while they would be staying in Fhirdiad. As she was shuffled inside Byleth found Annette, Mercedes, Constance and Hilda already there waiting for her. They'd changed out of their amour and leathers, and were all looking rather stunning in formal dresses.

"Oh good! You found her!" Mercedes exclaimed. "There's a bath waiting for you, Professor."

" _What_ is going on?" she asked baffled.

"We're getting you ready! Now get going." Hilda said, sounding exasperated.

"Uh…"

"Just go, professor." Ingrid walked in looking just as refined as everyone else. Though her tone held a hint of irritation, she was looking at her friend with amusement alight in her eyes.

"They got you too."

"Afraid so."

Then she was being maneuvered into a connecting room, where a steaming hot bath was waiting for her. "Take your time, Professor… But, you know, not too much time…" Annette called before they shut the door on her.

With nothing else to do now, Byleth stripped and got into the delightfully hot water. This at least she could be thankful for. She'd been on her feet all day, and that coupled with all the fighting, scouring the halls of the castle for any final traces of Cornelia or those loyal to her - it had all taken a toll.

Sinking beneath the water she let the heat soak into her bones, wondering what new trials her friends had in store for her once she emerged. Never having known her mother and living the life of a mercenary meant this sort of… intervention was a rather foreign concept to her. She'd always wondered what it might be like to have siblings, a sister in particular. Suddenly it was as though she had five.

While she was still under the water Hilda walked in, hands on her hips, looking very unimpressed. Byleth resurfaced and started scrubbing the muck and grime of the day off her skin like a child that had just been reprimanded. "I hope you don’t think drowning yourself is a better alternative to letting us make you up a little." Hilda sighed.

"No, its just… Not something I'm used to doing… ever… in my life."

"Really?"

"Not much need or opportunity for it as a mercenary. Becoming a professor didn't really change that."

"I suppose you're right. Well, better late than never, Professor." She said with a cheeky wink and a grin. "Anyway I was just bringing you some towels. Try not to get all pruny." And with that she was gone again.

Byleth finished with her bath rather quickly. The anticipation of what her friends had in store for her spurring her on. She toweled off and wrapped the downy material around herself before rejoining them in the other room.

"It's _TIME_." Constance exclaimed maniacally, clasping her hands together.

"You lot are taking far too much enjoyment out of whatever this is."

"Let us have this." Dorothea said as she urged her further into the room. "Now, have a look at these."

Dorothea had laid out three beautiful dresses out on the bed, all far more exquisite than anything she'd ever worn before. "Where did you get these? How? The city was rioting just a few hours ago."

"I have my sources." She said with a wink. "But essentially I know the dressmaker here. They used to live Enbarr before they picked up and moved to the Kingdom. And as a thank you for helping liberate the city they gave us these."

"This is… too much. I’m just -"

"The a hero of Garreg Mach _and_ Fhirdiad? The next in line to be arch bishop? The Goddess's Chosen? Don't try to tell me you're not worthy of a nice dress, Professor."

Byleth flinched. None of those monikers sounded right to her ears. "Come on, Professor, it's just for tonight. You'll look lovely." Mercedes insisted.

Dorothea and Hilda were holding the gowns up to her, humming to themselves while Constance provided feedback, and Ingrid just crossed her arms and smirked. "Just give in, Professor. Your fate is inevitable." she teased.

Byleth finally gave in, allowing the women to fuss over her to their heart's content. Of the three dresses, they selected the black one that was by comparison simpler than the others if still gorgeous. Byleth may never have worn such garments before, but she could still appreciate their quality and their beauty.

"It does seem to be your colour." Mercedes remarked with satisfaction once they had her in the dress.

Regarding herself in the mirror Byleth had to agree the dress suited her well. The floor length skirt draped down from her hips and swirled about her like smoke or ink with her every movement. The bodice hugged her curves, intricately embroidered with gold thread, but not excessively so. The sleeves and collar were a delicate black lace adoring her arms and neck in vines and leaves. The most scandalous part of the gown was the completely open back which dipped down just below her waist, though she'd seen the style often enough on Dorothea or Hilda.

"This is all very…"

"Byleth, you've mastered magic, the sword, battlefield tactics, and countless other more difficult feats. You can put on a nice dress for one evening."

"I’m sorry, I'm just really not used to looking so…"

"Good?" Annette finished for her. "Not that you don’t look good normally, Professor. I just mean, you look - well you look stunning."

"Thank you…"

"Truly, Professor. You look divine." Constance nodded vigorously.

She was blushing at the their praise. "So do you! I'm just - Ah, I’m sorry, I feel so silly. It's just a dress, but I'm being such a pain."

Hilda snickered. "It's fine by me. We don’t often get to see you like this… Well, we never get to see you like this."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"It's just nice to know there are some things that rattle you." Dorothea explained.

"Even if those things are pretty dresses." Annette grinned.

"All done!" Mercedes exclaimed as she finished brushing out her hair and placed a delicate gold chain in her hair with little crystals dangling like tear drops among her green tresses.

"This still feels like too much..."

"Not for you." Ingrid said taking her arm. And pulling her to the door. "Time to get this over with."

Hilda let out an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, you two are as bad as each other."

"Let's get a move on. Everyone's already down there." Dorothea nudged her in the spine and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Ingrid dragged her along. "Why are you betraying me like this?" she whined.

Ingrid just laughed and tugged her along.

* * *

He hadn't seen her all evening. Though he couldn't fault her for wanting a break from the attention and general fuss of the celebration. But he had hoped… In fact he hadn't seen Ingrid for some time either. She'd been whisked away by Dorothea and Annette after they returned to the castle. When he'd asked Marianne where they'd all gone to she'd just smiled and said they were getting ready.

He considered leaving, though he was certain someone would intercept him and prevent his escape. But celebrating didn't feel right without her. So much of this was thanks to Byleth…

"Looking for someone, You Highness?" Sylvain approached him from behind looking as though he were ready to make mischief.

"No one in particular." he lied.

"Oh yeah? I was going to say, the Professor looks like she's in need of rescuing. One of the bishops has been talking her ear off for a while now and she looks like she's about ready to pass out." Dimitri followed the line of Sylvain's arm as he gestured to where a very stiff looking Byleth was patiently smiling and nodding along as an elderly old bishop rattled on, seemingly endlessly. Even from where he stood it appeared to Dimitri that the man hardly even paused for air.

"I guess I should go try and rescue her unless you -"

Dimitri was already making his way across the crowded room towards her before Sylvain could finish his thought. She caught sight of him approaching and he watched as her face lit up, spurring him on to weave through the crowd faster. As he went he caught snippets of conversations among the people gliding by in the dance.

"Who is she?"

"A teacher from the monastery I believe."

"I thought she was a mercenary."

"They've been calling her Professor."

"I heard she's a member of the church. Lady Rhea's successor."

"She chose a mercenary to succeed her?"

"I suppose that explains why she's on such good terms with the King."

"She doesn't _look_ like a member of the church."

"You mean like a prude? She just helped liberate the city. I don't care what she looks like."

Gossips were not something he'd been prepared to have to deal with so soon. While ordinarily he might have been irritated, now - after so much pain and hardship - it seemed like a sign that things were returning back to normal.

He reached her after what seemed like an eternity of weaving through the dancing bodies, and stopping to greet new and old faces. Byleth's eyes were locked on his the entire time, beckoning to him as he went. "Oh Your Highness!" The Bishop exclaimed. Finally his endless stream of words faltered. Byleth's smile grew wider and he felt his heart threatening to drum itself out of his chest.

"Bishop. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal the professor for a moment."

"Of course. I'll find you again later, Professor, there is much to discuss!"

"Certainly, Your Excellency." she said with a polite nod before following Dimitri away.

He managed to herd them to a small alcove at the edge of the crowd with fewer prying eyes and eaves dropping ears. Without the distractions of the crowded room he could focus on just her, and by the Goddess she looked…

"Divine."

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh, you look wonderful." he blurted.

She smiled that mesmerising smile of hers as colour rushed to her cheeks. "So do you."

"I was worried you wouldn’t be here."

"Dorothea and the others wouldn't let me get away with that. This whole ensemble is their doing." She waved her hands, gesturing at the elegant gown that hugged her form, the skirt swirling about her as she moved like liquid. As she turned slightly he caught a glimpse of her bare back, the fabric of the gown dipping just below the small of her back leaving the rest completely uncovered. His breath hitched and suddenly he was feeling much too hot.

"I suppose I should thank them then." He said, his voice low. An element of the feral still seemed to have a hold on him as he took a step closer to her and watched as her face became even more red.

"Dimitri…" She breathed his name. "Is this… appropriate?"

He didn't know what had come over him. One minute he was itching to leave, the next he wanted to press her up against the wall and claim her mouth with his own there in front of everyone. Instead he settled for taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, taking great pleasure as she shivered in response. "I don't think I care what is appropriate when it comes to you."

If it was possible her face turned yet another, darker shade of red. But the corners of her lips curled up in a smile that she seemed to be trying to hide by biting her lower lip. It took all his self control not to pull her too him in that instant and act on all these rising primal urges that demanded he touch her, kiss her, feel the heat of her body pressed against his - why wasn't he kissing her?

He reached for her, his hand circling around her neck to draw her closer. She laughed but didn't resist. "You're going to make a scene." She whispered against his cheek. Though when he paused to look, no one was paying attention to them. The alcove provided just enough shadow that it wasn't clear who they were from the lights and the noise of the hall. 

"I'm the king, am I not?" He pressed his lips the pulse in her neck and another shiver rippled through her.

She pulled away slightly, raising her hand up to his face so she could look him in the eye. "What's gotten into you?" She didn't sound angry, just surprised.

Taking her hands in his he closed his eye and tried to regain some semblance of control. "I don't know. It just felt wrong walking the streets without you today. I was worried what I had said had…"

"I love you too, Dimitri." she blurted. His hands instantly gripped hers tighter. "I should have said so much earlier, but I thought you must already know."

He did kiss her now, sweeping her into his arms in one fluid motion, nearly crushing her against him as his lips crashed against hers. Her arms went up around his neck and she let out a little sound of pleasure as she opened her lips to let his tongue slip in.

They should leave, he should take her away from here…

Just as he was about to come away and voice these thoughts someone was clearing their throat loudly behind them. As they came away breathlessly, Dimitri turned to find an embarrassed looking Gilbert, and Sylvain completely gobsmacked. "Uh see, I told you they were around here somewhere…"

"Your Highness there is a matter I needed to discuss with you for tomorrow." Gilbert stammered out.

"Can't it wait, Gilbert? Let them have one night…" Sylvain asked, sounded almost as irritated with Gilbert as he was.

"It concerns those that surrendered. It _is_ urgent, Your Highness."

"Very well." He grit out but turned back to Byleth, who was watching him with a half smile. They didn't need to say anything more. He would find her once he was finished with Gilbert's business.

* * *

Byleth was beginning to think Gilbert was doing it on purpose. He had an uncanny knack for intruding on their private conversations with a frequency that bordered on inhuman. Still it was probably for the best. They had been getting carried away despite being in such a public place. Just remembering it brought a feverish flush back to her cheeks.

She'd left the hall after that, the crowded room suddenly far too stuffy to be comfortable. "What do I tell him when he comes back?" Sylvain had called after her. He'd clearly picked up on what went unsaid between them before Dimitri left.

"I'm just going to the terrace. Need some air."

"They could be a while. Its cold up here in the north, Professor." Sylvain warned.

"I'll be alright." Sylvain looked like wanted to say something - probably judging whether it was worth provoking her to get some teasing in, but in the end he held his tongue.

"Have a good night then, Professor." He said with a wink, and then turned to back the crowd of merrymakers.

The night air was cold, but she was still so flushed it hardly bothered her, though she knew she'd be needing a cloak eventually. Unfortunately the terrace wasn't empty as she'd been hoping it would be. There were handful of couples out taking the night air, gazing at the stars together. Rather than return indoors she wandered further into the garden below.

It was in a rather sad state. Likely Cornelia hadn't seen much point in keeping up appearances. She seemed to delight in tearing down anything that represented House Blaiddyd and the garden must have been yet another one of her victims. The shrubs were all over grown and unkempt, weeds were creeping in from all angles, taking over every flower bed and encroaching on the paths. Despite that, she could still see spring blossoms starting to peak out among the ragged foliage. Bluebells, scilla and crocuses were emerging in spite of the weeds that were trying to choke them out and it brought a smile to her face.

She wandered a bit further until she found a stone bench looking out over a low wall, opening up to a view of the city and the night sky above. She could still hear the sounds of merriment from the palace and the city streets below. In her years as a mercenary she'd never experienced a victory quite like this. Nothing she'd done so far in her life had reached so many people in such a significant way. But they had achieved something incredible today. Nearly six years of torment over.

And yet they still had so much further to go…

Tilting her head up to the sky she sought out where the Blue Sea Star would be in a couple months. She'd not given much thought to Sothis's connection to it. So much of the Church's teaching on the Goddess seemed to ring hollow now that she and Sothis were one. But this one - this connection with the star - she could feel it sometimes. Jeralt had often caught her gazing up at the night sky for hours on end. He'd thought it just one of her quirks, and at the time so had she, but now… she wondered what that place truly had been to her now silent friend. If it had truly been her home, why had she left?

She must have zoned out like she had when she was younger for she didn't notice Dimitri approaching until he was sitting on the bench next to her, jumping as he settled down on the stone slab. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so serene."

"It's alright. I just got a little lost in the stars I suppose. What did Gilbert want?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now." He said bluntly. He sounded weary, but he took her hand and squeezed it as he looked out at the city. "It's still hard to fathom that I'm home."

"Were you able to enjoy today?"

"I think so. It's been… overwhelming." He let out a gust of air and kept his eyes on the lights below. "But it was good to see everyone so happy. Sylvain, Ingrid, Felix, Annette… This is their home too. It's a strange feeling after so long."

"You are allowed to be happy, Dimitri. Don't forget." She reminded him, giving his hand a squeeze of her own.

"I know - I think I know… It is easier to remember when I'm with you. Or perhaps it is easier to forget the dark things of the past." He looked lost in his own thoughts now as he looked out at the scene before them. Reaching out she gently turned his face so they could meet each other's eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "Goddess, you're freezing. Have you be out here the entire time?" He pulled his massive blue cloak from his shoulders immediately and placed it around her.

"Ah, yes. I guess I lost track of time. I didn't think I was gone that long."

"We should get you indoors." She didn't protest, just let him help her up, and when he offered her his arm she took it and followed him back inside.

He didn't lead them back to the hall however but to the living quarters. A certain tense anticipation crept up her spine, a mix of excitement and apprehension, as he brought her to one of the larger rooms. She hadn't been to this area of the castle yet.

Without a word he went to light a fire in the hearth while she moved about the room and took in her surroundings. It looked fairly ordinary at first glance, though it was one of the more lavish rooms she'd seen so far. When she approached the balcony, opening the doors up to the night air she caught sight of something etched into the stone. Crouching down she found five names; Dimitri, Sylvain, Glenn, Felix and Ingrid.

"This was _your_ room?" she asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen it since I left for Garreg Mach." He got up from where he'd been crouching by the fire and moved to where she was. "I hadn't thought anything of it when I asked for it, but being back here is… strange." He took up her hand and held it against his face, closing his eye as if the drink in her touch.

"I don't know what it must be like to return home. I've never really had one. The closest I may have known was Sauin, with Enid…" She replied.

He opened his eye again and studied her carefully. "Do you want one?"

What a strange question. But now that it was being posed she thought that she might. "Perhaps. Depending on the circumstances." She smiled and carded her fingers through his hair. "When this is over I think it would be nice to have a home to return to."

His hands were now framing her face, tracing her features as he looked at her in that way that made it seem like he didn't quite believe she was really there. She tilted her face into his touch, closing her eyes so she could revel in it, letting the world fall away so it was just the two of them and the feel of his touch on her skin.

With her eyes still closed she felt one of his hands slip down her neck, over her shoulder under the cloak and down the bare skin of her back. She could feel him lean in and press his lips to her neck and she hummed contentedly. "Could you call Faerghus your home?"

Her eyes fluttered open but he was holding her tightly against him, his face still buried in her neck. "If you were there, I think I may call any place a home."

Dimitri pulled back enough to bring his mouth down upon hers, lifting her up off her feet so he no longer had to hunch over to meet her. Her arms flew around his neck as he hauled them away from the balcony over to the fire, the cloak slipping from her shoulders as they went. As he came to a halt before the hearth his hands swept over every inch of exposed skin on her back. He let out a low rumble from the back of his throat as his fingers caught on the fabric and started to tear.

Byleth didn't care one bit. She'd make her apologies to Dorothea tomorrow. Right now she needed him to touch her.

Pulling the torn bodice down all the way past her hips, she was nearly naked before him in seconds. The only thing remaining was her underthings. Not to be outdone she went for his shirt, rending it from his body with equal fervor. He actually let out a chuckle before pulling her back into his arms and showering her with kisses from her forehead to her collar bones.

At some point they toppled to the floor but she hardly noticed. How could she pay attention to anything else when his lips were traveling every inch of her bare skin?

He seemed different than he had been that time in Sauin - the time that no longer was… He was taking his time exploring her body. His hands roving freely, his mouth following shortly after. She had her fair share of scars and he found each one, pressed his lips to them or flicked his tongue out to lick a trail from one to the next. He was so meticulously slow that he was driving her mad. She wanted to touch him, to explore him as he did her, but he held her in place.

"Dimitri," She panted out between gasped breaths, reaching out to pull his face back up to hers. "Its not fair. I want to touch you too."

"Please, Byleth, let me do this." He pleaded after taking her lips in a heated kiss. "I will _not_ forget this again. I shall commit every inch of you to memory."

Heat flooded her face. How could she possibly say anything to that?

He covered her mouth with his again, his tongue darting in to mingle with hers, drawing out a moan. And then his lips were gone, kissing another trail down her neck and her chest. He caught a peaked nipple between his lips, sucking lightly and she thought she would lose her mind. More desperate sounds erupted from her lips but he continued exploring and toying with her, continuing his journey down her body until his fingers were hooking into her underthings and sliding them down her legs.

  
She was panting for him now. She wasn't even sure if she could form words anymore for if she could surely she would be begging him for more. Luckily she did not have to, for he lowered his head to her aching lower lips and began lapping between the folds of her sex. Byleth released another strangled sound of pleasure as her hands shot down to grasp at him, her fingers lacing through his hair. He rumbled out a satisfied sound as his tongue continued to work her into a frenzy.

She couldn't keep from writhing beneath him. So he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and planted his hands firmly over her hips to keep her still as he worked. But she could feel herself coming to the brink of her release, his name spilling from her lips until it morphed into unintelligible sounds, and her body was quaking beneath him.

He came away with a satisfied smile on his face. She watched through heavy lidded eyes as he pressed kisses along her inner thighs, before moving back over her so they were face to face. He kissed her so that she tasted herself on his tongue, a soft mewling sound escaping her as he did so. Even though the aftershocks of her climax were still rocking through her she needed more…

Taking him by the shoulders she flipped them so their positions were reversed and she was straddling him, pinning him to the floor. From this new angle she could feel the hard length of him press into her and instantly she started rocking her hips against him. This elicited a strained groan from Dimitri and she grinned with satisfaction. Mimicking his actions from earlier she kissed across his abdomen, up over his chest, his neck until she reached his lips once again.

His arms had come around her, gripping her by the waist tightly. "Byleth." It came out strained and she paused, thinking perhaps he was going to change his mind about this - that they had gotten ahead of themselves again... But then he pressed his lips to hers and bucked his hips up against her still throbbing sex.

Now the doubt was in her mind, however. She needed to ask him before they went any further. "Dimitri, are you sure? We can still stop if we have to."

He answered her with another kiss before he spoke. "I am sure, beloved."

Sitting up over him, she moved slow and deliberate, unfastening the ties of his trousers and pulling him free. She stroked the soft delicate skin along his member and was rewarded with another strained groan from her lover. She did not continue to tease him however, positioning herself over him and then lowering herself down slowly.

They let out a synchronized gasp as she took him fully, sheathing him within her to the hilt. As she started to move over him she recalled how good this had felt the first time. How right. He filled her so completely that it wasn't long before she could feel another release of pressure building. As her movements grew more erratic he took her by the hips and held her steady as he thrust his hips up into her. Still the pressure inside her built.

She arched her back, tossing her head back as the sensation built and threatened to consume her. She didn't notice he was reaching down with one hand to rub at the little bundle of nerves between her folds until she felt the pressure. And then she was coming undone. She flopped over his chest as the shockwaves took her over. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to thrust into her quick and hard until he too was releasing himself into her still spasming sex.

She lay there draped over him, completely boneless, listening to the rapid rhythm of his heart where her head was pillowed against his chest. Her mind started to come back to itself and she tensed involuntarily. This was when it all went wrong last time… Her body went rigid, her hands gripping onto him tightly. She didn't have the courage to look up at him to see whether her fears where unfounded or not.

But Dimitri leaned down to press a kiss against her hair. His hand moved in soothing circles across her back and she relaxed again. "I love you, Byleth."

She did look up then. Sliding herself up his body so they were face to face, she pressed a languid kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Dimitri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for tropey makeovers so now this story has one. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
